LA MISIÓN después de la muerte
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: ¿James Potter ha revivido, pero no lo ha hecho?... tres misiones especiales después de 12 años muerto?, asegurarse que su hijo sea feliz, comprobar la inocencia de Sirius, y... la última solo él la conoce, ¿podrá ganar una carrera contra reloj?SPOILER 1-7
1. Vivo pero muerto?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**Hola??? (Sion se esconde tras la silla, segura de algunas miradas asesinas que andan por ahí), sii yo de nuevo, lo admito... estoy enferma, no puedo tener la mente tan quieta por tanto tiempo, yo sé que comprenden... nunca he dejado un fic empezado, cierto???? XD disfruten el capi **

* * *

-- ¡_Expecto patronum!_

Un rayo salió de la varita de Harry, se extendió a su alrededor como humo de plata, cubrió solo momentáneamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius, algunos dementores se estrellaron contra el escudo que con cada impacto se debilitaba más, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Harry, su energía se perdía rápidamente, el escudo no soportó más, desapareció cuando el chico caía de rodillas, cientos de dementores empezaron a acercarse más y más, sus mejores recuerdos empezaban a abandonarlo, de nuevo el grito de su madre, miró a Sirius… moría… todo se le nublaba…

Una luz brillaba cálidamente frente a él, los dementores empezaron a alejarse, chocaban unos contra otros, un ciervo de plata cabalgaba a su alrededor, alguien lo acariciaba y todo se le nubló…

Parecían gritos ahogados en un vano intento porque no se escucharan, era una discusión acalorada, abrió los ojos lentamente, una palabrota que estaba seguro no haber escuchado antes le dio la bienvenida a la enfermería, estaba corrida la cortina, Hermione sentada junto a su cama se miraba muy pálida con la vista fija en la cortina, donde del otro lado se miraban dos siluetas

-- Hermione¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasó?

--No lo vas a creer Harry --susurró sin despegar la vista de la cortina, las siluetas, una de ellas hacía ademanes agresivos con los brazos, la otra intentaba calmarlo y una tercera entraba tranquilamente, inclinaba educadamente la cabeza, decía algo que los chicos no alcanzaron a escuchar y con una sonrisa increíble y un raro brillo en los ojos, asomaba la cabeza por entre la cortina y le preguntaba a Harry como se sentía, antes de responder, pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Ron que recién despertaba

--Señorita Granger¿sería tan amable de permitirme hablar con Harry?

Hermione asintió mientras Dumbledore se sentaba en la silla en la que la chica había estado

--Y dígales por favor, a las personas que están afuera --señaló a las siluetas que parecían poner atención tras las cortinas --que me esperen en mi despacho, ahí las atenderé

-- ¡No pienso moverme de aquí! --gritó una de las siluetas, en la cortina se miró como la otra persona se le abalanzaba y le cubría la boca, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva

--Bien, entonces, por favor solo explíquele al señor Weasley lo que yo ya le expliqué a usted

--Sí profesor

Hermione le sonrió a Harry y cerró las cortinas tras ella, Harry miró al director

-- ¿Sabes Harry?, no hay magia que pueda revivir a los muertos, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho --Harry asintió sin comprender --sí, ya lo había hecho, cuando estabas en primer año creo, pues bien… aunque a veces parezca que todo se equivoca, no es así sin embargo

--No entiendo lo que dice --balbucearon tras la cortina, la otra silueta suspiró desaprobadoramente, Harry miró al director, éste solo le sonrió y siguió con su confusa explicación

--Unas cosas ocurren por una razón, otras por otra --Harry intentó no alzar una ceja, pero no lo pudo evitar, Dumbledore pareció no darse cuenta pues continuó --se nos da un gran regalo solo una vez en la vida Harry y se tiene que aprovechar al máximo, y cuando se nos quita, lo debemos dejar ir ya que solo se nos prestó

--Profesor¿Qué intenta decirme?

--Sí, sí… creo que estoy demasiado sorprendido como para no andarme por las ramas… cada determinado tiempo, se abre una puerta entre los mundos, entre los tiempos, entre la magia… el guardián no deja entrar o salir a nadie… aún no sé si lo burló o él lo dejó salir, no ha querido decirme… pero lo importante Harry es que…

-- ¿Se lo irá a decir hoy? --dijo una de las siluetas del otro lado

Harry se sentó en la cama intentando salir, pero el director no se lo permitió, respiró hondo y asintió señalando la cortina

--La verdad Harry, que no sé como pasó, pero lo importante es que pasó… --Dumbledore se puso de pie y abrió la cortina --ya puede entrar señor

Harry miró ansioso, una mano se puso en la orilla de la cortina, después apareció el cuerpo, era un hombre de cabello negro, usaba gafas, unas gafas parecidas a las de Harry…

--Hola Harry, soy tu papá

Harry miró al hombre que en verdad se parecía a él, después, se desmayó

--El chico prácticamente no te conoce y tú llegas y dices¿"_Hola Harry, soy tu papá"? --_Remus Lupin apareció tras quien decía ser James Potter, descorrió completamente la cortina

--Bueno¿Qué querías que le dijera?

--Cualquier otra cosa James por favor, te ves como cuando moriste, aparentas 22 años, en verdad que tenías muy bien puesto el sobrenombre en el colegio

--Claro porque…

--No, el que te puso Lily¿señor tacto?

--Oh, es que tú no sabes porque me lo puso --le sonrió orgulloso, después miró a Harry

--Hay menores --le atajó Remus, sabía perfectamente lo que diría al tener ese brillo extraño en los ojos, James sonrió y siguió viendo a Harry

--En verdad el tiempo no pasó por ti… Potter… sigues pensando como un chiquillo

-- ¡Snape, que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin vernos, yo también te extrañé!

James se giró hacia el profesor de pociones que con cara de asco se acercaba, fue hasta Dumbledore, le dijo algunas palabras al oído y salió sin mirar a nadie más

--Mientras Harry descansa, será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho

--No, profesor… si Harry despierta y no me mira aquí, creerá que todo fue un sueño… y no quiero que piense eso

--Te entiendo James, pero el ministro acaba de llegar y debemos solucionar el problema de Sirius, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley podrán explicarle todo a Harry

--Pero señor puede ir Remus y…

--Nadie tomará en cuenta la palabra de un licántropo, lo sabes James

--No te menosprecies moony… además¿Qué les asegura que yo soy James Potter?, todos sabemos que la magia no revive personas

--Te darán _veritaserum --_respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente

--No, no tomaré eso…

--James…

--No puedo decirles la razón por la que volví, no aún por lo menos --dijo James repentinamente serio

--No los dejaré amigo, quizá no tomen en cuenta mi palabra, pero puedo supervisar las preguntas que te hagan, total, soy tu amigo --le sonrió Remus dándole palmaditas en el hombro

--Chicos --James se giró hacia Ron y Hermione que a unas camas de ahí seguían atentos la conversación --cuando Harry despierte, por favor díganle que estoy arreglando la inocencia de su padrino, que regresaré pronto, que me espere aquí… que no fue un sueño

--Descuide señor Potter, nos encargaremos de que sepa que no fue un sueño --aseguró Ron sorprendido de que todo eso fuera verdad, incluso, cuando James, Remus y Dumbledore salían de la enfermería, se pellizcó por octava vez en media hora

--Increíble, en verdad increíble --murmuró Hermione sentándose en la cama junto a Ron

-- ¿En verdad será el padre de Harry?

--Pues, lo van a averiguar Ron

--Tuve un sueño extraño --los dos miraron al frente, Harry se sentaba en su cama, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas --llegaba mi padre con veintitantos años, el profesor Dumbledore no sabía como y… ¿Por qué se miran así?

--Es que…

--Compañero, no fue un sueño

--Ron tiene razón Harry, no fue un sueño, no sabemos exactamente como pero… ¿a dónde vas? --preguntó Hermione acercándose rápidamente al ver que Harry brincaba fuera de la cama

--Tengo que ver a mi padre si es verdad

--Pero dijo que lo esperaras, está con el director arreglando la inocencia de Sirius Black… Harry

-- ¿Cómo cree que diciéndome que está aquí, me voy a quedar en cama?

-- ¡Por lo menos ponte algo en los pies! --gritó Hermione empezando a correr tras Harry --tú no puedes caminar Ron

Harry no sentía la fría piedra bajo sus pies descalzos, Hermione intentaba darle alcance pero su amigo corría demasiado rápido, el chico sentía el corazón en la garganta, estaba emocionado, aunque también temeroso, no sabía lo que encontraría, pero el reflejo en el espejo de Oesed en primer año, lo hacía correr más aprisa, súbitamente sintió la piedra bajo él, había chocado contra algo, Hermione frenó en seco respirando agitadamente, Harry levantó la mirada, unos curiosos ojos avellana lo miraban

-- ¿No deberías estar en cama?

--No sé que te sorprende en realidad, te he dicho que las malas lenguas tienen razón --agregó Remus que llegaba serio -- ¿puedes decirme por qué te escapaste?

--Fudge no me cae bien --se excusó James Potter alzándose de hombros, tenía la vista fija en Harry, el niño lo miraba casi sin respirar

--Claro y yo acabo de nacer --masculló Remus, dio media vuelta y antes de alejarse, le hizo una seña a Hermione, la chica lo siguió, dejando solos a los dos Potter

Harry seguía en el piso, miraba al hombre frente a él, no lo conocía, no se parecía al que había visto en el espejo de Oesed, éste se miraba más joven, pero así se parecía aún más a él, James le sonrió paternalmente, se miró extraño, era demasiado joven y Harry demasiado viejo.

--Creo que no empezamos bien --dijo James extendiendo una mano, Harry titubeante la tomó y con ayuda de su padre se puso en pie

Harry estaba petrificado, ahora de pie solo miraba a James, él le sonrió antes de abrazarlo, el niño se dejó abrazar, no atinaba a hacer algo, temía que al intentar moverse, todo fuera una ilusión y su padre se desvaneciera como tantos sueños que había tenido

-- ¿Estás bien? --James deshizo el abrazo unos minutos después, al ver que Harry seguía estático, le levantó con cariño la cara y le sonrió -- ¿Harry?

--Es que… ¿es verdad¿en realidad estás aquí?, la magia no...

--Tranquilo, tranquilo --volvió a abrazarlo, ésta vez con más fuerza, intentando asegurarle que todo era verdad, sabía que era un golpe duro para Harry, pero también que era algo que le beneficiaría, poco a poco Harry fue levantando los brazos, James sonrió al sentir que correspondía el abrazo, con timidez, con miedo, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía --Harry, sé que tenemos mucho de que hablar, doce años es mucho tiempo, pero… pero debo volver, quería ver como estabas

--Sí --murmuró Harry cabizbajo, se limpió el rostro, James sonrió, le besó la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello antes de irse

--Por cierto, deberías volver a la enfermería

Harry asintió, pero no se movió

--Harry --James siguió caminando --escuché algo sobre un hipogrifo inocente, Hermione podría ayudar con eso

Harry enarcó una ceja, Buckbeak había muerto hacía horas, pero aún así le diría a Hermione…

James regresó al despacho del director, donde el ministro sorprendido seguía hablando con Dumbledore, se obligó a poner atención pues todo trataba sobre su amigo, discutió y lo defendió con uñas y dientes por horas, afuera el sol se iba escondiendo con lentitud, cerca de las 9 de la noche, se estableció un juicio para la próxima semana, James quedó conformé y corrió hacia la torre donde tenían a Sirius… cuando llegó, sintió un nudo en el estomago, le habían dicho cuanto había cambiado su hermano, pero jamás pensó que pudiera ser tanto…

--Lamento que te pasara todo eso por mi culpa

Sirius giró con fuerza la cabeza, se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta, se pegó con ansia a los barrotes

--Prométeme que no te desmayarás y ni gritarás si me acerco

--Ja… James?

--échate hacia atrás --Sirius lo hizo y en el acto un rayo abrió la puerta, James guardó rápidamente la varita, sabía que Sirius se le echaría encima, pero Black salió lentamente y lo miró fríamente

--Sirius… ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¿Qué clase de cruel broma es ésta? --reclamó molesto

--Ninguna hermano, no es broma, en verdad soy yo

-- ¡No es verdad, James murió!

--No, digo sí, pero soy yo Sirius… arreglé un juicio para…

-- ¡No, los muertos no reviven, es imposible!

--Sirius… --se dejó caer al piso con lentitud, cruzó las piernas y con ojos cerrados echó la cabeza hacia atrás --...no reviví, tampoco soy un fantasma… tengo una misión, por eso regresé, eso solo… no estoy realmente vivo --abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius, sonrió al verle la cara desconcertada --no es momento de que te explique todo, solo digamos que tengo suficiente tiempo como para solucionar algunas cosillas, entre las que están ver sonreír feliz a mi hijo, sacarte del aprieto en el que estás y algo que no puedo decirte --volvió a sonreírle

Sirius le tendió la mano, James sonriente la tomó, al verlo de pie, Sirius le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que le partió ambos labios y lo tiró varios metros atrás…

-- ¿Qué te pasa pedazo de animal? --reclamó James molesto con una mano en la boca poniéndose de pie, Sirius sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca y corrió hacia James, casi lo tira de nuevo al abrazarlo

--Tenía que comprobar que eras tú --dijo Sirius algunos minutos después, deshaciendo el abrazo

--Ajá¿y no podías haberlo hecho de otra manera?, hay formas Sirius --se quejó mirando su mano llena de sangre --hombre, hubieras pedido un poco de _veritaserum,_ me hubieras pedido que me transformara en mi forma animaga, o hubieras hecho preguntas, bruto

Sirius lo volvió a abrazar

--Vamos, quiero ver como está mi hijo

--------------------------------------

--Genial, todo salió bien --decía Harry sentado en su cama en la enfermería

--Oye amigo¿vivirás con tu padre?

--Claro Ron¿no es genial?

-- ¿No se les hace raro?, digo no es normal

--Hermione, no arruines el momento --reclamó Ron mirándola con ojos entrecerrados

Y para sorpresa de Harry, la castaña le dio la razón a Ron, justo cuando la puerta se abría y la enfermera entraba enfurruñada, Harry alcanzó a escuchar algo de "solo cinco minutos y no me importa que acabe de revivir, como si no supiera yo que necesita descansar", sonrió mirando a la puerta, donde Remus, Sirius y James entraban con una radiante sonrisa

-- ¿Por qué te miras de 20 años? --preguntó Sirius cuando se paraban frente a la cama de Harry, el chico sonrió al ver que Remus rodaba los ojos

-- A que te vas dando cuenta

--Claro que no Remus --dijo Sirius, aunque con un tono de, "lo acabo de notar"

--Ya cambiará, no sé en realidad --contestó James mirando detenidamente a Harry, el chico se sonrojó al darse cuenta, James siguió con su análisis, el silencio se hizo rápidamente, James seguía revisando a Harry, hasta que cinco minutos después, por fin habló --estás muy flaco¿no te alimentas bien? --Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, los demás al parecer también pues imitaron a Harry --definitivamente, no volverás con los Dursley ni a darles la noticia, que Dumbledore se encargue de eso, en cuanto salgas de clase que creo es mañana, me encargaré de ti, sí… --murmuró pensativo sin dejar de ver a Harry --tengo mucho que hacer, dime por qué tienes ropa tan vieja y tan grande --Harry se miró --no sé porque lo pregunto, en cuanto la señora Pomfrey dé el visto bueno, nos iremos

--Dijo que para el banquete de fin de curso… y yo… me… me quería quedar

-- ¿En verdad? --Harry asintió tímidamente, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le dieran a escoger --bien… pero no me mires así que no te voy a comer porque te expreses --exclamó James como si tal cosa, Harry se sonrojó --bueno hijo, descansa, chicos vamos, la enfermera dijo que solo 5 minutos --Sirius y Remus se miraron, James besó a Harry y salió de la enfermería, el chico lo miró con tristeza, temía que eso no durara mucho tiempo…

* * *

_**Admitanlo, es raro!!! uno más pa la colección **_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	2. Entre una extraña voz y reglas absurdas

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**otro capi más, otro fic más y con esto comienza la nueva ronda de actualizaciones, esperen noticias jajajajajaja, XD**_

* * *

Todo aquel que conociera la historia de los Potter, sabía ya que James Potter había revivido, todos excepto los Dursley algo que por supuesto a James no importaba, la que más entusiasmada se había mostrado había sido Molly Weasley, incluso había llorado al enterarse, los magos del Valle de Godric le habían preparado además de la fenomenal fiesta de bienvenida, una sorpresa que en verdad lo tomó desprevenido, habían arreglado en unos días su casa, incluso habían puesto algunos muebles nuevos, surtido la alacena, increíble había sido la llegada de James y Harry Potter al valle de Godric al inicio del verano, y esa tarde después de la fiesta, los integrantes de esa casa platicaban en la estancia, Harry se miraba radiante, James orgulloso y Remus y Sirius para variar discutían sobre algo que había pasado en su época escolar, después de una discreta señal con la cabeza por parte de James, los dos Potter iban casi de puntillas hacia la biblioteca, al llegar James se sentó en el sofá individual y Harry frente a él.

--Sé que te sonará extraño y si te soy sincero lo es… --miró a Harry y respiró hondo --tienes 13 años, soy tu padre, aparento 22 años, prácticamente no me conoces…

--...pero te respeto como si tuvieras la edad que te corresponda, sé que eres mi padre --lo interrumpió Harry, James le sonrió agradecido

--Me alegra que pienses así y por eso mismo espero que comprendes --Harry asintió con una ceja enarcada, James volvió a respirar hondo y continuó --es muy importante que me obedezcas, hijo… quizá te parezca exagerado pero es importante que…

--Papá, ¿Qué pasa?, eres mi padre y pues… te voy a obedecer

--Harry no quiero que salgas de la casa sin mi permiso

El chico miró a su padre, ¿tanto balbuceo para pedirle eso?, no pudo evitar sonreír, su padre seguía siendo un merodeador al que le costaba mucho acatar las ordenes, debía ser más difícil imponerlas, lo iba a tranquilizar pero James siguió hablando y dijo algo que a Harry realmente desconcertó:

--No irás al garaje, al patio trasero o delantero, el ático o el sótano, no saldrás de la casa sin mi permiso, no Sirius, no Remus, solo yo, si no estoy permaneces en la casa respetando los lugares que ya te dije, es muy importante Harry… en verdad, mira, no me gustan los castigos físicos… --a cada palabra de James, Harry enarcaba cada vez más la ceja y abría la boca incrédulo, en verdad no podía creer lo que le decían --...pero si me obligas los emplearé, tengo mucha paciencia y comprendo que eres un adolescente, si te castigo por lo que más quieras no rompas el castigo hijo porque no quiero usar un castigo físico contigo… entiende que es difícil para mí decirte esto pero tengo mis razones y sé que las respetarás, ¿sí?

--Ss ssí papá, no te preocupes

--Bien… me tranquiliza escucharlo --le sonrió tranquilo, Harry lo miró detenidamente, el rostro de su padre se había deformado, sí, podía decirle así, era extraño pero ahora volvía a tener la misma expresión sonriente y despreocupada que había mostrado desde que lo había conocido, claro que con excepción de esos minutos y si era sincero lo había desconcertado demasiado -- ¿Harry?

-- ¿Eh? --miró a su padre que le hablaba desde la puerta, le sonrió y fue hasta él, se había quedado pensando en una y mil cosas sobre las razones que podría tener su padre, en que estaba paranoico y en que… quizá no era en verdad James Potter.

Sabía que Sirius Black había llegado a ser un hermano para su padre y que si él lo aceptaba, lo más seguro era que sí fuera James Potter pero, pero Sirius había pasado 12 años en prisión y había escuchado que los presos en Azkabán eran prácticamente obligados a perder la razón por los dementores, eso si acaso no morían... volvían a la estancia, los otros dos parecía que ni cuenta se habían dado de su ausencia, seguían en su discusión, miró a Remus Lupin, era verdad que había sido el mejor profesor de DCAO en esos tres años que tenía en el colegio, también era un licántropo y no lo juzgaba por eso pero, y si… ¿y si la alegría de haber visto a James lo hubiera cegado?, si se hubiera equivocado y él… miró a James… él no era su padre, ¿si se habían equivocado? Y ahora vivía con… con uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, si Pettigrew se había escondido por tantos años en una familia de magos y había logrado llegar hasta él… la visión que había tenido la profesora Trelawney… amo y siervo se habían encontrado…

--...un plan de Pettigrew

-- ¿Un plan de ese? --preguntó despectivamente Sirius olvidando la charla de la rubia y el chocolate, Harry lo miró desubicado --eso no puede ni atarse las agujetas, por eso siempre uso zapatos sin ellas

--Eso no viene al caso Sirius --murmuró Remus serio, James miraba a su hijo y Harry no sabía de lo que hablaba

-- ¿Un plan sobre qué hijo? --Harry miró a su padre

--Nada, yo… no, nada yo creo que pensé en voz alta --intentó sonreír pero la mirada seria de James le decía que eso no importaba y que insistiría --es que… --se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo --pensaba en lo que había pasado en este año de colegio, a lo de… su traición al ser el guardián secreto, convertirse en rata para llegar hasta mí…

--No lo creo --murmuró Sirius con voz filosófica

--Peter no habría podido planear eso --continuó Remus --yo creo que fue coincidencia siempre actuó impulsado por el miedo

--Iré a… mi habitación, estoy cansado buenas noches que descansen --murmuró rápidamente y sin esperar contestación corrió hacia las escaleras

--Son las seis --murmuró James, Harry se detuvo en el umbral hacia el recibidor

--Sí es que…estoy cansado no sé si baje a cenar --dijo sin girarse, podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de James clavada en la espalda, al no escuchar una orden volvió a correr

--Se parece horrores a mí físicamente --dijo pensativo, Remus y Sirius lo miraron --pero en el carácter es como Lily… no sabe mentir --sentenció dando un largo suspiro

--Le hizo falta crecer con un merodeador --agregó Sirius sonriente, su sonrisa se esfumó en un instante al ver que solo él sonreía -- ¿Qué pasa?

--Harry piensa que no soy su padre

--Pero si se parecen…

--...no me refiero a eso Sirius --interrumpió James pensativo --sabe que sería fácil suplantarme, debo ganarme su entera confianza, debe… poner su vida en mis manos nuevamente --dijo casi en un susurro, Remus lo miró de reojo, Sirius ni siquiera se enteró de que James había abierto la boca --de nada serviría si no lo hace --un simple silbido le pareció escuchar a Remus pero el foco de alerta se encendió, si en verdad era James como aseguraba, escondía algo muy grave o no era quien decía, lo miró ir hacia la escalera, giró la cabeza hacia Sirius, el animago ataba las agujetas de sus tenis.

James llegó a su habitación y fue directo a la cama, se recostó y miró al techo.

--Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea

--_Yo sigo pensando igual --_dijo una voz desde algún lugar, James dio un suspiro largo y cerró los ojos

--No lo creo, habría sido más fácil si…

--_Confiará en ti_

Claro, y dándole tantas ordenas absurdas lo hará

--_No son absurdas, solo son por su seguridad, comprenderá…_

--Lo haría si le explicara que…

--_ ¡No, no puedes!_

Nunca confiará en mí, nunca escucharé que me confiaría su vida y sabes que necesito que lo diga para…

--_Ya lo sé, es un buen muchacho, está acostumbrado a obedecer ordenes absurdas_

Y piensas que diciéndome eso me sentiré mejor, ¿no? --ironizó molesto, se frotó los ojos con cansancio y fue hacia el espejo empotrado en la pared junto a la ventana, contempló su reflejo por algunos segundos antes de mirar la pequeña nube de vapor que se reflejaba sobre su cabeza, levantó la mirada, sonrió volviendo la vista al espejo

-- ¿_Sonríes?_

Sí, pensaba en que sería gracioso que Harry entrara en este momento, me viera hablar solo y se parara junto a mí para distinguir nuestras diferencias… ¿Por qué no dices nada?... está detrás de mí ¿cierto? --preguntó con los ojos cerrados, asintió convencido al no escuchar nada, se apartó de un brinco del espejo y se giró, le sonrió a Harry que lo miraba en la puerta

--Eh… me preguntaba si…

--Pienso en voz alta la mayoría del tiempo

--Claro --murmuró Harry mirándolo con recelo --... es que Sirius me pidió que le fuera a comprar unas frituras a la tienda que está saliendo del valle y…

-- ¡No! --el chico dio un brinco ante tal grito --no Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

--Que no saliera sin tu permiso y por eso vine a pedirlo

--Sí, sí, sí yo… pues… lo siento, me alteré… --sonrió nervioso --no puedes ir Harry, dile a Sirius que vaya él… ¿no estabas cansado en tu habitación?

Harry lo miró detenidamente, sabía que intentaba cambiar el tema, le preocupaba haberlo encontrado hablando solo y que se hubiera alterado tanto… y lo peor de todo era que él había escuchado una risueña voz de mujer…

--Sí, pero fue y me sacó, dijo que era demasiado temprano como para que estuviera ahí

--Sí bien…

--Bien, con, con permiso

Lo miró salir de la habitación, se jaló el cabello con desesperación, quizá sus ordenes tenían una razón, su forma de actuar, de mirarse, de aparecer… tenían una razón también, pero no le constaba de que eso fuera a ayudar, sería más razonable si un chico de trece años tenía a un padre cuya edad correspondiera, que fuera proporcional a la de él… no uno que le llevara nueve años… ¿pero quien discutía las ordenes de una mujer como…?

-- ¿James?

De nuevo interrumpía sus pensamientos, miró a la puerta, Remus lo miraba desconfiado, podía verlo en su mirada, no podía hacer que sus amigos confiaran en él ¿Cómo podría lograr que un adolescente lo hiciera?.

--Dime Remus

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Sí, claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--No te miras muy bien

--No te preocupes amigo, vamos a preparar la cena --le sonrió y pasándole un brazo por los hombros lo llevó hasta la cocina.

Harry miraba por la ventana de su habitación, el valle de Godric era un lugar hermoso… había soñado tanto con ese momento, con ir a conocer la tumba de sus padres y… la tumba de… podía… salió corriendo de su habitación, en las escaleras casi atropella a Sirius, se disculpó rápidamente y siguió bajando, patinó al entrar en la cocina.

-- ¡Papá!

James que revisaba el arroz mandó a volar la tapa de la olla, Harry la atrapó risueño

-- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien, te hicieron algo, viste algo, te sientes mal, que…?

-- ¡Papá, papá, todo está bien, tranquilo! --le calmó Harry regresándole la tapa --solo quería pedirte que… pues que… quería ir a visitar la tumba de…

-- ¿Tumba? --preguntó James en un susurro, Harry jugaba con la orilla de su playera, Remus se escabulló en silencio --no Harry, lo siento pero no puedes ir --Remus que apenas llegaba a la puerta se giró de un brinco, con ojos y boca abiertos al máximo al igual que los de Harry quien intentó refutar o sacar una explicación razonable pero no obtuvo más que un rotundo "no", dio media vuelta cinco minutos después y regresó a su habitación, James miró su reflejo en la puerta de cristal de la alacena, respiró hondo mirando la pequeña nube sobre su cabeza, dejó el harina sobre la encimera y tapó el arroz.

Harry cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación, no entendía las razones de su padre, no que le hubiera explicado algo… ¿solo un "no puedes Harry"?, eso no le decía nada, estaba tan cerca y no podía ir, empezó a llorar en silencio recostado en su cama, sintió como la puerta se abría, solo se giró…

-- ¿Estás bien? --se volvió a girar al escuchar a Sirius, sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose en una traición, le contó lo que había pasado, su padrino se acercó a él --tu padre amaba mucho a tu madre Harry, ¿no has pensado en que quizá le duela ver la tumba?

--No se portó como si… como si le doliera, al contrario, pareció que le molestaba

--Harry no creo que…

--Es verdad, yo estaba ahí --dijo Remus entrando

--James no se molestaría porque Harry quisiera ver la tumba de…

--...debe dejar ir el pasado, de nada le servirá aferrarse a él --lo interrumpió James tranquilamente -- ¿confabulan a mis espaldas? --preguntó sonriente, Harry volvió a girarse, se sentía ofendido, James lo notó pero algo lo hizo pasarlo por alto

--_Habla con él mañana, cuando ambos estén tranquilos_

Harry se sentó como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte y miró hacia todas partes, a Remus a Sirius, la ventana, las paredes y por último a su padre… había escuchado un susurro, el mismo susurro que cuando había encontrado a su padre hablando solo.

-- La cena está lista --dijo James un poco nervioso, Harry lo miraba serio

--No tengo apetito, gracias --murmuró Harry mirando la pared

--Por favor hijo, baja…

--Gracias…

Remus le hizo una señal a Sirius para que lo siguiera pero o el animago en realidad no había entendido o quería seguir escuchando así que se lo llevó jalándolo del brazo, James se sentó en la cama junto a Harry, creyó que el chico no se había dado cuenta hasta que le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y se movió, sintió que lo apuñalaban a sangre fría.

--Baja a cenar --ordenó conteniendo las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo, Harry solo lo miró salir --no me digas nada --dijo bajando las escaleras, respiraba hondo intentando dejar de llorar, no había podido evitarlo por más tiempo, fue hacia la estancia sin ánimos de dar alguna explicación y como cada vez que se sentía mal, sus amigos aparecieron como si olieran que lloraba, en el fondo siempre lo había agradecido

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada Sirius… solo… solo recordé a… Lily

--Estás mintiendo --dijo Remus acercándose a él

--Es que Harry…

--Dale tiempo James…

--Remus no puedo… no tengo todo el tiempo que quiera… --se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ya había hablado de más, miró a sus amigos con la esperanza de que no lo hubieran escuchado pero la expresión de los chicos le dio a entender que le ponían toda la atención posible --oigan por favor… miren…

-- ¿Papá? --sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía por la espalda -- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

--Harry… no debiste escuchar eso…hijo en verdad lo siento --murmuró apesadumbrado sacando su varita

-- ¿James? --Sirius se acercó con cautela, pero James movía la varita, murmuraba algo, un rayo salía de ella y le daba a Harry que caía inconsciente en los brazos de su padre -- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE? --gritó aterrado

--Lo llevaré a su habitación --murmuró James levantando a Harry y yendo hacia las escaleras

-- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

--Creo que debe guardar un secreto y hará hasta lo imposible por lograrlo --murmuró Remus sentándose en el sofá

-- ¿Por qué no lo intentó con nosotros entonces?

--Porque pueden hacer magia, no lo puedo hacer con los dos y si lo intento con uno el otro me atacará a mí --contestó James respirando hondo, fue hasta los sillones y se sentó frente a Remus --además, ya no puedo con esto yo solo, pero deben prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie… nadie debe saberlo y menos Harry --respiró hondo de nuevo y los miró fijamente, antes de abrir la boca miró de reojo hacia arriba.

A la mañana siguiente Harry aún se mostraba molesto con James, en cambio Sirius y Remus se miraban terriblemente serios, incluso preocupados y temerosos.

--El desayuno está listo hijo --anunció James asomándose hacia el recibidor cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras

--No tengo apetito gracias --contestó el chico pasando de largo a la estancia, James regresó a la cocina

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Harry no me acepta, sé que es por la edad que aparento… me miro de 22 años y tengo un hijo de 13, es ilógico --se dejó caer frente a Sirius que no dejaba de mirarlo

--Dijiste que te había dicho…

--...que me respeta sin importar la edad que aparento --lo interrumpió James recargando la cabeza en la mesa -- ¿donde está Remus?

--Subió a arreglar la ropa para el juicio, dijo que tenía que verme bien --contestó rondando los ojos

--Sirius en verdad me preocupa que Harry no…

--Papá

James se giró en la silla

--Quería disculparme contigo, actué como un niño

--Está bien hijo, tranquilo, vamos desayuna --Harry asintió y fue hacia la mesa mientras James iba a la estufa y servía un plato --por cierto Harry, creo que olvidé decirte que hoy teníamos una cita por lo de la inocencia de tu padrino --dejó el plato frente al chico --y pues… quería saber si te puedes quedar solo o prefieres que te lleve con tu amigo Ronald o también puede venir, yo le diría a su madre

-- ¡Sería genial que viniera!

--Bien, termina de desayunar mientras yo hablo con la señora Weasley --le sonrió orgulloso

--_Te dije que todo iría mejor _

Harry dejó caer el tenedor y miró a su padre, James sintió que la boca se le secaba

--Creí… yo… absurdo --balbuceó Harry volviendo al plato, James asintió nervioso y se apresuró a salir de la cocina

-- ¡BLACK SUBE INMEDIATAMENTE, DEBERÍAS ESTAR LISTO HACE UNA HORA!

Harry miró de forma burlesca a Sirius ante el grito de Remus, Sirius lo imitó molesto, balbuceó algo que Harry no entendió y salió de la cocina, el chico sonreía, tenía una linda familia y estaba feliz, por primera vez en los tres años que llevaba de colegio se alegraba de estar en verano y estaba seguro de que no sería uno muy tranquilo, no podía esperar a que llegara Ron… iría a visitar la tumba de su madre en cuanto la casa se quedara sola, total que estarían sin supervisión por varias horas y nadie se daría cuenta… o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba, no contaba con que sí tendría quien lo cuidara aunque no pudiera verlo.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	3. Tiempos desesperados requieren,,,

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**HOlaaaaaaaa, Sion regresó XD jajaja... sé que tardé un poco pero tengo muchos fics jejeje y actualizo los que mas reviews tienen (porque me insisten más, presionan más...), pero hago un esfuerzo por actualizar el resto porque sé que aunque no haya muchos reviews, si hay lectores jajajajaja pero que cursi!! seh algo me pasa hoy... en fin... disfruten su acostumbrada dosis de frustración (según dijeron algunos) y misterio...  
**_

* * *

Ya le había dado un recorrido a Ron por toda la casa intentando que el chico olvidara todos los consejos, peticiones y ordenes que su padre les había dicho, tenía que ir a ver la tumba de su madre, por lo menos eso ya que no podía verla a ella. Casi media hora después volvieron a la habitación de Harry.

-- ¿Qué querías decirme Harry? --preguntó Ron dejándose caer en la cama de su amigo -- ¡wow, tu habitación es genial! --exclamó admirando los posters de equipos de quiditch en los que los jugadores salían junto con algunas quaffles o sntichs

--Sí, pero… yo… ¿vamos a pasear por el pueblo?... para que lo conozcas --agregó ante la mirada desconcertada de Ron

--Tu padre dijo…

--...Ron, quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi mamá, mi papá no quiere y… estamos solos

--_Merlín…_

_-- _¿Que dijiste? --preguntó Harry, Ron negó alzado de hombros¸ el pelinegro revisó detenidamente la habitación, había escuchado la misma voz que cuando su padre hablaba solo, también se alzó de hombros y siguió intentando convencer a su amigo.

En el ministerio, el más nervioso parecía Remus pues no se estaba quieto un solo segundo, Sirius se comía las uñas y James bobeaba todo.

--Parece que es verdad

Sirius y Remus se giraron inmediatamente, James dio media vuelta, analizó detenidamente al rubio que tenía enfrente y arrastraba las palabras al hablar.

--El gran James Potter regresó de la muerte

-- ¿Y tú eres?

El rostro de Lucius Malfoy se contrajo, Sirius aguantó la risa y James lo miraba interesado en espera de la respuesta.

--Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy

--Cierto, el esposo de Narcisa ¿no es así?

Sirius no soportó más, la expresión de Lucius lo hizo soltar una carcajada parecida a un ronco ladrido.

--_James, Harry saldrá de la casa… va al cementerio_

_-- _¡Demonios! --gritó James dando un brinco y sobresaltando a los demás --lo siento señor Malfoy debo irme, es importante, disculpe --balbuceó rápidamente y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Lucius, corrió con sus amigos, volvió a balbucear e intentó correr, pero Remus lo detenía --entiéndeme Remus, Harry no debe entrar ahí es… bueno pues es importante, no debe, tengo que detenerlo

--James, el juicio está por…

--**Juicio 10,985,040, el ministerio contra Sirius Black --**anunció una voz metálica, Remus le señaló el techo

--Sirius --James se giró hacia Black que había empezado a comerse la piel del dedo índice --debo ir por Harry, te prometo que llegaré a tiempo, soy el principal testigo no te preocupes hermano, vendré

--Sí, confío en ti James

--Remus

--Está bien pero apúrate… ¡deja de comerte la mano! --Remus le dio un manotazo a Sirius antes de empujarlo hacia la sala.

James corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al área para poder desaparecer, debía llegar antes de que Harry pusiera un pie en camposanto, si eso pasaba… no quería pensar en ello, por desgracia tenía demasiados años sin aparecerse por lo que tuvo algunos problemillas menores… miró hacia abajo, estaba como a treinta y tantos metros del suelo en un enorme árbol de no sabía en que parte aunque esperaba que por lo menos cerca al valle de Godric… casi cae al mirar a lo lejos a un pelirrojo, debía ser Ron y no estaba tan lejos, los chicos se habían acercado bastante en prácticamente nada, debía hacer algo pero no sabía como bajar, no podía simplemente dejarse caer.

Harry y Ron reían de lo que había pasado el año pasado en el colegio, Harry se sinceraba sobre su padre, estaba feliz de que hubiera vuelto pero lo desconcertaba con reglas tan absurdas, Ron aseguraba que los padres eran así que ya se acostumbraría, Harry asentía pero tampoco podía apartar la duda de que en verdad fuera su padre porque bien podría ser algún impostor, total que aparentaba solamente 22 años, debía admitir que quizá si se mirara de 34 años se sentiría más a gusto y le sería más fácil obedecer, no que no lo intentara pero era difícil y no entendía muchas cosas de las que pasaban, eso y que su padre o quien decía ser su padre parecía ocultar demasiado. Un rayo dorado que se impactaba en el piso los hizo salir de su plática, ambos chicos sacaron sus varitas y esperaron a que apareciera quien los atacaba, otro rayo, esta vez morado los hacía retroceder, y otro más…

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

--No sé Ron

--Harry James Potter

--Ahora lo sé --murmuró Harry ante el siseo, miró a su izquierda, su padre se acercaba y a juzgar por su cara estaba molesto. Se quedó helado cuando al llegar James le daba una bofetada, no supo como reaccionar por lo que solo se dejó jalar de un brazo, Ron bastante apenado los siguió.

Al llegar a la casa, James dejó a Harry en la estancia y fue a la chimenea donde arrojó polvos flú, y miró a Ron, el chico asintió sin esperar alguna palabra, la tensión ahí se podía cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla, le deseó suerte a Harry y brinco dentro de las llamas esmeralda después de gritar "_la madriguera"._

--Pensé que podía confiar en ti --murmuró James con algo de rencor -- ¿debo creer que todo lo que me dijeron de ti es mentira? --preguntó tomando más polvos, Harry negó lentamente --ve con Ron, espero que a Molly no le moleste --ordenó arrojando los polvos a la chimenea, Harry lo miró a los ojos por un segundo no pudo mantenerle por más tiempo la mirada, asintió y obedeció.

Cuando Harry desparecía envuelto en llamas esmeralda, James se dejó caer en un sofá, hundió los dedos entre su cabello con frustración y gritó hasta sentir que se lastimaba. Eso ya era demasiado para él, se sentía como basura, no quería golpear a su hijo pero había estado tan cerca de arruinar todo que se había desesperado.

--_Tranquilízate por favor_

_--_ ¿Qué me tranquilice?, ¡no puedo, ya es mucho!

_--James, sabías que esto iba a ser difícil_

_--_Por eso no quería venir yo, no puedo ser así con Harry, es un buen muchacho y sé que si le explico todo comprenderá y me obedecería

--_También sabes que eso no es posible y te aseguro que nadie podría cumplir con esta misión como tú… ahora ve y ayuda a Sirius, será un pendiente menos_

--Claro, claro…

Harry salió volando de la chimenea, Ron lo miró extrañado

--No debimos…

--Tengo que saber porque no puedo ir al cementerio ni salir de mi casa --lo interrumpió Harry sacudiéndose el pantalón

--Pero Harry…

--...pero nada Ron, debo saberlo… aunque… le daré una oportunidad a mi papá, si no me dice nada pues lo averiguo yo solo --murmuró Harry pensativo.

El juicio se extendió por horas, el sol se ocultó y Harry parecía león enjaulado en la habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo intentaba mantenerlo ocupado, charlaban, reían (de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando), planeaban bromas, miraban por la ventana, incluso habían bajado a alimentar a las gallinas pero el tema del cementerio volvía a salir a flote, prácticamente había olvidado la bofetada pero el ir a esa tumba empezaba a volverse un capricho a pesar de estar acostumbrado a estar entre prohibiciones, pero quizá el vivir con su padre empezaba a hacerlo sentir como un adolescente normal, era extraño, ya no se sentía como Harry Potter el niño que venció a Voldemort, ahora solo era Harry Potter el hijo de James Potter.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó temprano y se sentó en su cama, miró extrañado que todavía estaba en la habitación de Ron, ¿Por qué su padre no había ido por él?.

--Necesito pensar Sirius, entiéndeme, si lo hubiera traído anoche…

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó Sirius sentado en el desayunador frente a su amigo, Remus terminaba de servir el desayuno y les dejaba los platos

--Mañana tú cocinas Sirius

--Habría hecho algo de lo que estaría arrepentido en este momento, si esa bofetada me pesa en el alma --murmuró James recargando la cabeza en la mesa. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron un par de miradas decidiendo quien hablaría

--James, eres su padre, lo vas a castigar de vez en cuando --dijo Remus lentamente, el tema de los castigos con James no era nunca fácil, se volvieron a ver y al mismo tiempo se acercaron cuando James no respondía

-- ¿Amigo?

--Sé que soy su padre --James levantó la cabeza y los miró directamente a los ojos --pero debo hacer que confíe en mí, no quiero castigarlo y menos… menos… no me gustan los castigos físicos pero me está orillando a eso

--Prueba primero con prohibiciones James, Harry es un buen chico

--Todos me dicen lo mismo Remus --murmuró volviendo a pegar la cabeza a la mesa

--_Pero recuerda que vivió demasiados años rodeado de prohibiciones, ahora que está contigo quizá se sienta como cualquier otro chico de su edad y empiece a comportarse así… ¿no es lo que todos queremos?_

James asintió sin diferenciar esa voz de los únicos presentes que una vez más intercambiaron miradas, balbuceó algo de ir a recoger a Harry y platicar antes de salir de la cocina con las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando apareció en el jardín de la madriguera, Harry y Ron se arrojaban una pelota sentados a la sombra de un árbol, al parecer platicaban pues al ver a su padre, Harry cerró la boca y se sacudió el pantalón mientras se ponía de pie, James pasó directo a la casa y después de un par de minutos salió, fue hasta ellos y se paró frente a Harry. El chico no sabía que hacer o decir y Ron se escabullía con cuidado intentando alejarse pero James solo tomó la mano de Harry y en el acto desaparecieron.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra.

--Es…

--...un cementerio --lo interrumpió James sentándose sobre una tumba --para ser más exactos, el de Valle de Godric… Harry, si lo que quieres es ir a la tumba de tu madre ve, pero déjame decirte una cosa… no quiero que vayas, porque si pisas la tierra de este lugar no sé lo que vaya a pasar --dijo respirando hondo, puso las manos hacia atrás y se recargó, miró a Harry a los ojos, el chico parecía confundido mirando a su alrededor parado sobre la tumba más limpia que jamás había visto, un poco de aire corrió levantando la tierra, si era posible se confundió aún más al ver a su padre formar una especie de escudo sobre él

--Pero… ¿Por qué es tan importante?

--No me preguntes eso que no te quiero mentir, lo único que te pido hijo es que me obedezcas, solo eso

--Pero debe haber una razón

--Sí Harry, la hay pero no te la daré porque…

--_ ¿Tienes idea de la estupidez que estás cometiendo?_

Harry miró discretamente sobre su padre, junto a él e incluso detrás pero no había nada y él insistía en ignorar esa voz, aunque tampoco podía decirle que la escuchaba.

--_No debes hacer esto_

-- ¿Irás? --preguntó James conservando el escudo alrededor de Harry aún mientras se ponía de pie

--_ ¡James por favor!_

Harry negó más que nada por la desesperación de esa invisible voz, James asintió satisfecho, tomó la mano del chico y volvieron a desaparecer para un par de minutos después aparecer en la puerta de la verja que rodeaba la casa, sonrió al ver a sus amigos cada uno en una ventana.

--No sé que les preocupa --dijo entrando, Harry miró las ventanas y sonrió.

Al entrar, Sirius se lanzó hacia Harry y lo revisó de pies a cabeza ante la risa de James y Remus y la incomodidad del muchacho.

--Harry ve a tu habitación --ordenó James yendo a la estancia

--Obedece --dijo Sirius revolviéndole el cabello a Harry y empujándolo hacia la escalera.

Harry subió a su habitación con todo dándole vuelta en la cabeza, sabía que había un gran secreto en eso de que su padre hubiera vuelto pero… pero ¿él que papel jugaba?, esa voz que por extraño que pareciera se le hacía familiar, sentía conocerla, o sería quizá el tono de desesperación que había usado al final que lo había hecho imaginar quien era o tal vez el solo deseo de que fuera ella y escuchar tan solo su voz, aunque se escuchaba extraña, apartó eso de su cabeza un poco cuando la puerta se abría, se removió en su cama al ver entrar a su padre, iba algo (demasiado, muy, mucho) serio, y él que iluso había pensado que el castigo sería solo quedarse en su habitación.

--Hijo… me desobedeciste --dijo James plantándose con los ojos cerrados frente a Harry -- ¡es una plática privada! --gritó señalando la puerta con su varita, al instante ésta se abrió dejando ver una hermosa y pícara sonrisa

--Lo… yo… --balbuceó Sirius sin borrar la sonrisa, se despidió con la mano y corrió.

James respiró hondo y guardando su varita volvió hacia Harry.

--Y eso significa que… pues cuando…

--...me vas a castigar --terminó la frase por su padre al ver lo que le estaba costando eso, miró a James apretar más los ojos al asentir -- y eso será…

--Dos semanas en tu habitación y un ensayo

--Un ensayo --repitió Harry incrédulo. Empezaba a pensar que controlar a su padre podría ser fácil y al mismo tiempo algo complicado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que pensaba eso.

--Sí, para la comida, dos mil palabras sobre… --fue hacia el librero que estaba junto a la ventana, tomó el primer libro que miró y regresó con Harry, el chico se hizo a un lado cuando su padre arrojaba el libro a la cama --...Aquavirius Margots y su ciclo de reproducción

--Ahí dice Patronus

--Sí pero es más divertido que escribas sobre Aquavirus Margots

--No sé si existen

--Dos mil palabras para la comida

--Pero no tengo un libro que…

--Oye Harry, en mi época tenía que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros a pie sobre la gruesa nieve y tormentas espantosas para poder tener un libro y hacer las tareas y tú tienes muchos aquí ordenados alfabéticamente, aprecia lo que tienes hijo.

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación, Harry se quedó mirando la puerta, debía admitir que eso había sido aún más extraño… ¿sobre qué iba a hacer su ensayo de…? ¡dos mil palabras para dentro de cuatro horas!.

James bajó a la estancia donde sus amigos reían recordando algunas anécdotas del colegio, cuando se sentaba frente a Sirius un ruido extraño se escuchó justo sobre su cabeza, seguro Harry había tirado algo… se irguió inmediatamente, ¡Harry podía haberse caído!

-- ¡Estoy bien! --gritó el muchacho mientras al parecer arrastraba algo

-- ¿Lo castigaste? --preguntó Remus intentando desviar el tema sobre su primera vez con una chica, tema que Sirius insistía en sacar cada vez que tenía oportunidad

--Sí, estará en su habitación dos semanas y me dará un ensayo de dos mil palabras para dentro de cuatro horas sobre el Aquavirius Margots

-- ¿Aqua qué?

--James, no hay registros de que eso exista --murmuró Remus mirándolo

--Lo sé --sonrió James subiendo los pies a la mesita del centro

-- ¡_Baja inmediatamente esos pies! --_lo reprendió la voz arrojándole los pies al piso logrando que James casi se cayera del sofá.

Harry por su parte acababa de tapizar su habitación con libros, incluso le había marcado a Hermione para preguntarle pero la castaña solo se había reído por la broma… su problema que no era broma, miró el reloj en la pared sobre la puerta, tenía hora y media para escribir dos mil palabras sobre algo de lo que nadie había escrito nada.

-- ¡Sirius sal de aquí! --gritaba Remus empujando a Sirius fuera de la cocina mientras James salía tras ellos vaciando todo un extintor, lo agitó un poco y al ver que estaba vacío lo tiró a un lado. Los tres miraron la puerta de la cocina mitad negra (por el fuego), mitad blanca (por el extintor).

--Creo que esa cocina no se podrá usar en algún tiempo --murmuró James sonriente

--Lo siento --dijo Sirius jugando con sus dedos

-- ¿Italiana o china? --preguntó Remus con el directorio telefónico en una mano y un teléfono en la otra.

En punto de las dos de la tarde, el timbre sonaba, Sirius corrió a la puerta huyendo de acomodar los platos.

-- ¡HARRY ABAJO, LA COMIDA! --gritó cerrando la puerta de una patada, con una enorme sonrisa llegó al comedor y dejó la comida sobre la mesa.

Para cuando Harry bajó, los envases de comida estaban en el basurero y la comida sobre tazones.

-- ¿Qué le pasó a la puerta de la cocina?

-- ¿Tienes mi ensayo? --regresó la pregunta James sirviéndose fideos

--Sí --le pasó unas hojas antes de agarrar un poco de pollo

La comida inició, James comía y al mismo tiempo leía con suma atención, Remus lo miraba de vez en cuando, él nunca había escuchado algo sobre la Aquavirius Margots. Casi media hora después cuando se repartían las galletas de la suerte, James soltó una gran carcajada.

-- Bien, pasado… --dijo intentando contener la risa pero le era simplemente imposible --pero… sigues… en tu habitación… sin comunicación --murmuró regresándole el ensayo, Remus lo atajó y pasó la vista rápidamente

--Esto es… --murmuró leyendo detenidamente

--Con permiso, iré a mi habitación --dijo el chico levantando los platos.

Remus siguió leyendo, hasta que quince minutos después bajó las hojas y miró a James.

--Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste sufrir mucho antes de que encontrara la solución

--Le dije que apreciara lo que tenía --sonrió James alzándose de hombros

--Una inteligente combinación entre todas las criaturas enlistadas en el curso pasado de DCAO --dijo Remus mirando sonriente a su amigo, James le regresó la sonrisa.

Una semana después se llevó a cabo la segunda parte del juicio de Sirius, James demostrándole a Harry que confiaba en él lo dejó solo en casa; Harry se paseó por su habitación por horas, podía salir y nadie se daría cuenta (aunque todavía no sabía como se había enterado su padre que estaba por entrar al cementerio), podría ir a la tumba, entonces recordó algo, esa voz, la voz que hablaba con su padre y que él escuchaba aunque estaba seguro no debía escuchar lo había delatado; bueno, no le habían dicho que no comiera nada y empezaba a tener hambre. Bajaba los escalones aún pensando en el cementerio y esa voz cuando la puerta se abría de golpe, intentó regresar pero su padre lo había visto.

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

--Iba por algo para comer --murmuró Harry dudando en seguir bajando o regresar

-- ¡Vamos a jugar quiditch! --Sirius entraba casi brincando, sus ojos brillaban descomunalmente

-- ¿Les fue bien? --más que pregunta fue una afirmación y como respuesta Sirius abrazó a Harry

-- ¡Vamos al quiditch, ve por tu escoba!

Harry asintió feliz, dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, pero algunos escalones después se detuvo y se giró hacia su padre que serio lo miraba, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

--Pero Prongs

--Sirius no te metas con la autoridad de James

--Remus siempre tan… ¡siempre TAN todo en todo! --renegó Sirius haciendo un mohín como niño pequeño, James seguía mirando a Harry

--Lo siento --dijo el chico sonriéndole --estaré arriba.

James sonrió discretamente antes de ir a la estancia, Sirius lo siguió como niño regañado y como tal se sentó enfrente.

--Padfoot, me entiendes ¿verdad? --Sirius solo hizo una mueca --si lo dejo ir a jugar quiditch a una semana de su castigo… Sirius, lo que quiero es que me obedezca, necesito que me vea como su padre

--Comprendo --balbuceó mirando hacia otra parte

--Yo sé que sí

--Tu cumpleaños es en unos días, el sábado --dijo Remus llegando con una jarra de limonada

-- ¿Crees que olvidaría algo como eso?

--Si Harry está castigado no podrá comprarte un regalo --murmuró Sirius revisando atentamente sus uñas, James sonrió y Remus solo rodó los ojos

--No necesito que me compre un regalo, con tenerlo me es suficiente

--No seas cursi James, solo dame un día para llevarlo a que te compre un regalo y…

--Bien Sirius, tienen lo que resta de este día, llévalo a dónde quieras

--...y te aseguro que solo lo llevaré a comprarte algo --Sirius siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso a lo que James le había dicho

--Sirius lleva a Harry

--Por favor James, no seas tan estricto, solo será a un par de tiendas…

Sirius siguió hablando y hablando, James salió un par de minutos después seguido por Remus que a pesar de haber intentado hacer callar a Sirius se había dado por vencido cuando James salía.

--Sirius, podemos irnos ya ¿Sirius? --Harry se acercó hasta su padrino, incluso olvidó terminar de abotonar su camisa -- ¿Sirius, estás bien? --preguntó tocándole el hombro

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

El chico rodó los ojos mirando a ese hombre que después discutir solo sobre que le dieran permiso le preguntaba lo que hacía fuera…

--Mi papá me dijo que me llevarías a comprarle un regalo, me dio dinero

-- ¿Te dejó ir?... y ¿Por qué no me dijo?

--Pues según él intentó decirte pero no le hiciste caso

--No importa, vamos antes de que se arrepienta

--Pregunta Remus, con confianza --dijo James sirviendo dos tazas de té en la cocina, podía sentir fijamente la mirada de Remus en su espalda

-- ¿Eres James Potter?

--Sabía que me preguntarías eso tarde o temprano y si te soy sincero la esperaba días atrás --sonrió dejando una taza frente a Remus, con la suya entre manos fue al otro extremo de la mesa --sí, si soy James Potter… pero no el mismo que conocieron en el colegio, después de doce años muerto me reviven por tres misiones… --dio un largo sorbo a su taza clavando la vista en el té, respiró hondo y volvió a ver a Remus que probaba su té --dos de esas misiones sencillas y creo yo que cumplidas, he demostrado que Sirius es inocente, solo le impusieron una absurda multa por haberse escapado que con la remuneración de la injusticia cometida incluso sale ganando varios miles y la otra, puedo ver en los ojos de mi hijo que sí es feliz, tiene sus dudas pero sé que es feliz… la tercera… solo yo la conozco, no la puedo decir y si te soy sincero la creo imposible, si no avanzo nada para mi cumpleaños…

-- ¿Qué? --dejó la taza en la mesa para poner más atención, James había empezado a sudar

--Pues… tú sabes que estoy a contrarreloj aquí

--Eso quiere decir que…

--Sí y todo si Harry no confía en mí lo suficiente

--Son solo tres días James

--Lo sé y no puedo decirle nada a Harry

--Quizá me empiece a afectar vivir con ustedes dos --dijo Remus pensativo, James sonrió tranquilo --pero podría haber una forma en la que Harry confiaría en ti…

Dejó volando el resto de la frase logrando captar la completa atención y lo más peligroso de James, su sentido merodeador estaba al cien y directamente sobre Remus.

--_ ¡No puedo creerlo de ti Remus!_ --James se frotó la oreja, ese grito lo había lastimado

--Habla amigo

--_ ¡James Potter no harás nada de eso y tú Remus John Lupin me avergüenzas! _

_--_Sshh que no te escucha --murmuró James intentando ponerle atención a su amigo --nada, nada, ¿me decías? --agregó cuando Remus lo miraba.

En el cristal de la alacena de enfrente se pudo ver como una pequeña nube de humo empezaba a tornarse rojiza mientras James y Remus discutían algo que a su criterio era una reverenda estupidez, aunque si lo pensaba bien y olvidaba algunas reglas… tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	4. Solo resta esperar

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

Sirius había tomado la decisión de caminar, no le gustaba mucho pero ahora que era libre podía hacerlo para que todos lo miraran. Se había adelantado un poco para que Harry platicara con el chico que se habían encontrado, era bueno que el muchacho tuviera muchos amigos y más si estaban cerca. Pero se les hacía tarde y James solo le había dado ese día y no faltaba mucho para que terminara.

-- ¡Harry vamos, se nos hace tarrrrrr…! --se quedó atorado con la letra "r" al girarse y mirar al niño que platicaba o debería estar platicando con Harry, tirado y con su ahijado sobre él dándole puñetazos por todas partes -- ¡NO HARRY! --gritó sin esperanza de que Harry se detuviera, no sabía que hacer, por él dejaba que el chico se desahogara pero… --no, no, no, no --murmuró corriendo hacia Harry al recordar que ese niño tenía padre nuevamente y uno bastante estricto desde su punto de vista --me mata, James me mata… por todos los cielos ¿Por qué lo golpea así? --llegó hasta los dos niños y a como pudo mientras esquivaba algunos golpes levantó a Harry y lo contuvo con gran esfuerzo pues insistía en acabar con el otro que se ponía de pie y con exceso de fanfarronería se sacudía el pantalón -- ¡basta Harry! --su voz ronca y seria hizo que Harry dejara de forcejear pero no que borrara la expresión de furia y asco

--Le diré a mi padre, es el mejor mago del mundo, ya verás que te quedas sin padre de nuevo --sonrió el chiquillo mirando altaneramente a los otros dos, Harry hizo intento de lanzársele encima pero Sirius lo detuvo del brazo. Soltó una risita, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Harry mascullaba toda clase de palabras incoherentes que, aunque Sirius no conocía mucho sobre el idioma, sabía que no existían, o eso quería creer.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Nada importante --murmuró Harry empezando a caminar

--Oye no soy idiota, no creo que seas tan violento, es más, estoy seguro de que no lo eres

-- ¿También me vas a regañar? --Sirius sonrió al escucharlo, quizá se equivocaba pero no parecía triste o preocupado

--Si no le dices nada a tu padre, yo no digo nada --Harry lo miró y le sonrió, Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

James tenía casi tres horas riendo solo, de acuerdo a la extraña voz que tenía casi tres horas regañándolo, sonreía como bobo. Desde siempre había sabido que Remus no era la blanca palomita que la mayoría creía pero… de que no se pusiera en contra de las travesuras que hacían en el colegio y no intentara detenerlos o delatarlos a lo que se le había ocurrido… debía admitir que se había sorprendido. Era cruel para Harry quizá… pero era más cruel el que se quedara sin padre unos días después volver a sonreír como había soñado verlo… se quedaba con la idea de Remus, si se daba cuenta de que todo era armado y le reclamaba no le importaba, tampoco que se enojara con él y le impusiera la ley del hielo por meses o años, con tal de que funcionara y pudiera quedarse por algunos años solamente, con eso sería feliz y se daría por servido. Ese era un argumento válido y aunque seguía regañándolo, sabía que lo aceptaba pero debía conservar su reputación y seguiría mostrándose en contra.

--Pasa Moony --murmuró James revisando su guardarropa con una atención solo vista cuando tendría alguna cita importante

--Oye James, abajo está un hombre que dice quiere hablar contigo de Harry --dijo Remus mirando sonriente a James dentro del closet, el hombre sacó la cabeza incrédulo, Remus se alzó de hombros.

Bajó preocupado, talvez algo había pasado en el centro comercial y había habido un ataque. Sabía que Sirius daría la vida por Harry, aunque no era eso lo que quería, eso no debía pasar, no aún por lo menos. Antes de que Sirius muriera, él daría su vida o su no-vida como la quisieran tomar. Llegó al recibidor y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, incluso corrió hacia la calle donde un enorme sujeto lo esperaba.

-- Dígame --murmuró al llegar, debía admitir que estaba nervioso.

Sirius y Harry acababan de tomar la calle que los llevaría a casa. Platicaban y reían, Sirius contaba lo que ellos habían hecho en sus años de colegio mientras Harry lo comparaba con lo que él en esos tres años había hecho en Hogwarts. Por mucho estaba arriba y lo único que coincidía era la aversión que Snape mostraba hacia los Potter. Cargaban muchas bolsas y algunas cajas. Sería mucha suerte que mínimo en una bolsa estuviera el regalo de James. Con Sirius como acompañante de compras era difícil que solo compraran lo que iban a comprar en un principio, pero Harry podía asegurar que se había divertido como jamás había pensado poder hacerlo en un centro comercial.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --murmuró Harry a unos metros de su casa. Sirius dejó de reír y miró hacia donde lo hacía el chico. Abrazó las bolsas que llevaba y corrió hacia James que los esperaba recargado en la verja, Harry se apresuró a seguirlo.

--Este sujeto dice que golpeaste a su hijo con ventaja --dijo James bastante serio, Sirius miró al hombre inconsciente en la acera y después a su ahijado, tragó saliva y volvió la vista a James. Sabía que ese tono en su amigo no era nada benéfico. Harry miraba sin creerlo, cerró los ojos y el color le subió, su rostro se cubrió rápidamente de rojo. -- ¿no dirás nada? --preguntó mirando detenidamente a su hijo, no entendía porque se molestaba.

--Me provocó --murmuró Harry apretando los puños

--Quiero que vayas y te disculpes con ese ni…

--...no

-- ¿Qué? --James se giró inmediatamente hacia Harry, Remus y Sirius incrédulos miraron al niño

--Se tenía bien merecido lo poco que le hice, no me disculparé

--Harry --murmuró James mirándolo penetrantemente

--No, no me disculparé --repitió Harry, abrió los ojos y miró a su padre. A james le pareció ver desafío en esa mirada. Sin pensarlo mucho de dos grandes zancadas se cercó a Harry y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, el chico solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, mueca que hizo a James soltarlo rápidamente.

--Ve… a… tu… habitación.

Harry asintió y obedeció. James tenía los ojos cerrados, Sirius y Remus seguían mirando sin creerlo. No sabían como sería James como padre de un adolescente, ellos lo conocían solo como a un amigo y padre de un bebé. Lo miraron mover su varita y al sujeto sentarse en la acera.

--Oiga --el hombre levantó la mirada hacia James --no salí vivo de tantos enfrentamientos contra Voldemort solo por buena suerte, si a usted le intimida hasta la palabra, debería pensarlo bien antes de ir e insultar a alguien que no conoce y no sabe de lo que es capaz, seguramente eso fue lo que hizo su hijo, antes investigue --murmuró respirando hondo, tomó unas bolsas que había soltado Sirius y entró a la casa. Sus amigos lo siguieron rápidamente. Al entrar, lo encontraron en la estancia dando vueltas y balbuceando como loco, se acercaron a él con cuidado --no tengo 20 años, tengo 34, debo pensar como de 34 no de 20…

--James… --detuvo su paseo y miró a Sirius --...Harry estaba muy molesto cuando lo separé de ese chiquillo

--Pude conocerlo por un año James y no creo que sea…

--Remus, estoy cansado de que me digan como es Harry… ¡es mi hijo por Merlín! Y no lo conozco

--Estuviste muerto amigo --sonrió Sirius

--Sí, no es tu culpa

--Remus, Sirius --miró a los dos mientras se sentaba, respiró hondo y habló: --no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer a mi hijo, ya lo saben, tengo solamente dos días para que Harry… iré a hablar con él, disculpen --se puso de pie y con paso lento salió de la estancia.

No podía dormir, eso jamás le había pasado. Había hablado con su hijo por horas y no había obtenido nada, nada y eso lo frustraba. Se sentía perdido y desesperado. Miró al techo y se sentó buscando un espejo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama al no ver esa nubecita sobre su cabeza, estaría molesta. Se le acababa el tiempo y lo que Remus había planeado lo terminarían el sábado para la tarde, solo tendrían unas cuantas horas, debía resultar porque si no… no habría otra oportunidad para Harry y aquella predicción se cumpliría y no podía permitirlo, él ya tenía una profecía que cumplir.

Al día siguiente, por la noche. Tampoco había podido dormir, repasaba una y otra vez cada punto del plan, no podía permitirse un solo error. Miraba fijamente por la ventana cuando unos pasos se le acercaron por detrás, los sintió pero no se giró.

--Papá… --lentamente dio media vuelta y miró atentamente a su hijo que parecía preocupado --no me gusta verte molesto…

--No estoy molesto hijo, solo… no te preocupes

--Si te hace sentir mejor me disculparé con… ese… niño

--Dijiste que tenía merecido lo que le pasó

--Y lo sigo diciendo, pero eres mi padre --James sintió un piquetazo extraño en el estómago --sabes lo que es mejor para mí --tuvo que ir a sentarse, las piernas habían hecho intento de fallarle

-- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? --apenas había podido abrir la boca y eso había salido en algo más que un susurro

--Dijo que… --el chico se acercó unos pasos y desvió la mirada, respiró hondo y vio a su padre --...que ustedes no habían muerto nunca, que mantenías a mi madre en un burdel trabajando como prostituta, que siempre lo habían hecho y que habías regresado porque necesitabas más fama, que me llevarías ahí para exhibirme… --James adquiría un uniforme y furioso sonrojo conforme hablaba Harry, el chico desvió la mirada sobre la cabeza de su padre, estaba seguro haber escuchado un silbido, como cuando el agua empezaba a hervir, pero no había nada --mi madre no regresó porque no…

--Escuché suficiente… ¡me las pagará! --exclamó James furioso, se había acercado a la puerta sin darse cuenta, la abrió y salió casi volando. Harry corrió hacia la puerta y miró a su padre detenerse con una mano en la puerta de la verja. Se apartó cuando James regresaba serio e iba hasta uno de los sillones --no tengo 20 años --murmuró mirando a su hijo, el chico sonrió --debo actuar de forma madura

--_Pues a mí me importa un rábano la edad que tenga --_Harry miró inmediatamente sobre la cabeza de su padre, este no se dio cuenta pues hacía lo mismo. James corrió al baño y se miró al espejo, no había nada. Soltó una carcajada regresando a la estancia.

--Mañana me disculparé

--No, no lo harás, me basta con que hayas accedido… sé que es difícil hijo --dijo James sentándose, Harry se sentó junto a él

-- ¿Pero sabes papá?, me alegra que estés aquí… ya me estoy acostumbrando, me siento seguro contigo --James cerró los ojos, había sentido un mareo horrible -- ¿estás bien?

--Sí, no te preocupes… ¿pasa algo? --el chico había guardado silencio como si le avergonzara lo que decía, negó lentamente. James sonrió y lo abrazó --puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Harry, lo más que puedo hacer es castigarte --Harry también sonrió y lo miró --soy tu padre aunque no lo parezca

--Sé que eres mi padre, me lo has demostrado y confío completamente en ti… ¡papá! --exclamó el chico mirando a su padre desmayarse

--Estoy bien… no te preocupes --unos segundos después James abría los ojos y le sonreía

--Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, no quiero que te sientas mal --el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a la escalera

-- ¡Espera! --en el primer escalón se giró -- ¿quieres dormir conmigo?, sé que no tienes 5 años y que tampoco tuviste una pesadilla pero…

--Claro

Padre e hijo subieron juntos a dormir, por fin pasaba lo que Harry había deseado por años cuando tenía pesadillas, dormiría con su padre sin importar que ya no fuera un niñito y James miraba una luz al final de ese oscuro túnel por el que andaba. Sentía que faltaba realmente poco para que esas palabras que debía escuchar salieran y esperaba que fuera pronto. Cuando estuvieron acostados abrazó a Harry con fuerza, como si fuera su pequeño bebé e intentara tranquilizarlo y hacer que volviera a dormir. Sentía una cálida fuerza que lo recorría y se mezclaba con la dicha que lo invadía, solo faltaba una cosa… no tener la inquietud de que desaparecería para siempre dentro de un día…

--Es extraño… --murmuró Harry pensativo, James se apartó un poco y lo miró, sonrió al ver que el niño estaba dormido.

Esa fue la mejor noche que Harry pudo recordar y ni que decir de James, tenía media hora despierto pero no se cansaba de ver a su hijo, se sentía orgulloso al saber que su bebé se había convertido en un muchacho como ese que seguía durmiendo. Miró una sombra en el espejo y se giró hacia él. Esa nubecita estaba extrañamente de un blanco azulado.

-- ¿Acabas de aparecer? --preguntó en un susurro

--_Sí, la pasé realmente bien anoche_

_--_ ¿Qué hiciste?

--_Nada James_

_--_No te creo… sabes que no te creo, es imposible creerte cuando estás tan tranquila Lily

-- ¡Papá!

--Buenos días Harry, ¿estás bien? --olvidó el raro color de la nube que flotaba sobre su cabeza y se giró hacia su hijo

--Bien… aunque tuve un extraño sueño

-- ¿A sí?, ¿quieres hablarlo?... no se cumple si lo cuentas

--Soñé que… me atacaban y… te interponías entre el hechizo y yo… morías --murmuró preocupado --pero me alegro de que fuera solo un sueño --dijo más tranquilo mirando a su padre, James dibujó una media sonrisa y se sentó junto al chico

--Ten por seguro que lo haría sin importarme nada Harry… daría mi vida por ti, quiero que lo sepas, lo volvería a hacer con tal de que vivieras… me gustaría que confiaras en mí --murmuró abrazándolo

--Confío papá… pondría mi vida en tus manos pero no te arriesgues por favor, no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo… ¿papá? --se separó de su padre y lo miró. -- ¡AAAAH! --un brillo que su padre emanaba lo arrojó. Asustado miró a su padre que flotaba sobre la cama -- ¡SIRIUS, PROFESOR LUPIN! --los susodichos no tardaron en llegar, Sirius levantó a Harry y lo sacó de la habitación

-- ¿Qué pasó?

-- ¡No sé, qué tiene mi papá, quiero entrar! --gritaba y pataleaba, Remus había cerrado la puerta y revisaba la habitación, Sirius abrazaba a Harry tratando de evitar que se le soltara pues el niño no entendía lo que le decían, él solo quería entrar y comprobar que su padre estuviera bien.

--_Tranquilo Harry, tu padre está bien… es algo que debía pasar y por fortuna ya no habrá necesidad del plan de Remus._

El chico dejó de patalear, aún abrazado por Sirius miró sobre su cabeza en busca de esa voz.

-- ¿Plan del… profesor Lupin? --repitió Harry con duda, Sirius lo miró

--_ ¿Puedes escucharme Harry? --_por primera vez, se escuchó un titubeo en esa extraña voz y Harry lo notó, se mordió el labio pero no asintió y tampoco negó, presentía que necesitaría que no supieran que podía escuchar --_Harry, ¿me escuchas?, es importante_

_--_Sirius por favor, quiero ver como está mi papá --dijo Harry tratando de ignorar esa voz

--_Harry es importante que si me escuchas asientas _-- Harry solo dibujó una casi invisible media sonrisa y siguió rogándole a Sirius que lo dejara entrar.

--Vamos, te daré algo de té, tu padre se pondrá bien, no te preocupes --siguió a Sirius, no quería té pero sí quería que esa voz olvidara que quizá la podía escuchar, ¿exactamente a qué plan del profesor Lupin se referían?.

Sentía la taza entre sus manos y por eso sabía que seguía sentado en la cocina con Sirius enfrente. Pero su mente vagaba lejos, quería saber por qué había pasado todo eso… Sirius por su parte pensaba en que mañana era el cumpleaños de su amigo y si él no despertaba no podrían poner en marcha el plan de Remus, se le hacía algo drástico pero no importaba con tal de que Harry no quedara nuevamente huérfano, aunque él pudiera hacerse cargo del chico no quería perder a su amigo.

--James está bien, ahora está durmiendo, no te preocupes Harry

-- ¿Puedo verlo?

--Claro, pero déjalo descansar --el chico asintió y corrió fuera de la cocina, Remus se sentó donde había estado Harry y miró a Sirius --dijo que no habría plan, ya pasó lo que quería que pasara, solo debemos esperar

--Pero Remus…

--Sirius, solo James sabe lo que pasa…

Harry dejó de escuchar pensativo, lentamente fue hacia las escaleras, ¿así que era verdad?, había un plan del profesor Lupin. ¿Qué había pasado que debía pasar?, ¿qué iban a esperar?. Estaba bastante perdido y eso solo hacía que su curiosidad aumentara. Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre, respiró tranquilo al ver que efectivamente estaba bien, no dormía, solo miraba el techo fijamente.

-- ¿Puedo pasar?

--Claro hijo, pasa --mientras se acercaba miró detenidamente a su padre, se veía diferente, había algo extraño en él

-- ¿Estás bien?

--Como jamás he estado --sonrió James --ven, recuéstate aquí… ¿quieres que vayamos de campamento mañana? --preguntó cuando el chico se acostaba junto a él. Harry se separó un poco y lo miró

-- ¿No estaba castigado?

--Sigues castigado pero te quiero llevar de campamento

--Eres raro

--Estuve muerto por 12 años, volví a la vida, soy un mago, me salieron luces extrañas… sí, definitivamente tienes un padre raro --rió James, Harry se le quedo viendo --anda vamos a ver si en el ático todavía están las cosas

--No te levantes podrías…

--Nada me pasará hijo, no te preocupes --le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se puso de pie. Se sentía rejuvenecido… se detuvo de golpe… no, eso no podía salir al revés… ¿o sí? --no, no creo

-- ¿No crees que?

--Jajajaja, pensé en voz alta, vamos al ático, ¡SIRIUS, REMUS, AL ÁTICO! --gritó en el pasillo, atrajo hacia sí a Harry y siguió caminando.

Ese ático era raro también, a diferencia de cómo esperaba encontrarlo, empolvado, sucio, oscuro, con cajas amontonadas por todas partes o como el de los Weasley, con un fantasma o algo por el estilo, ese estaba exageradamente limpio y bien acomodado.

--A tu madre le gustaba tener todo bien arreglado --murmuró James yendo al fondo de la habitación. Con una enorme sonrisa se sentó sobre sus pies y abrió un gran baúl --mira Harry, algunas fotografías --los otros tres se apresuraron a acercarse y sentarse junto a James --esta es de…

-- ¡la primera vez que le diste papilla a Harry! --exclamó Sirius divertido

* * *

--flash-back--

* * *

Era la cocina más limpia y perfecta que podría encontrarse en el vecindario. La dueña había salido de compras y dejado a su pequeño hijo de 6 meses con su esposo y sus amigos… quizá empezaba a afectarle tanto tiempo con ellos pero sabía que no le harían nada al bebé, lo adoraban esos tres… además no podía sacar mucho al niño. Tres hombres que no aparentaban más de 20 años rodeaban a un risueño bebé de revuelto cabello azabache y pícaros ojos verdes recostado en su portabebé sobre la mesa. Uno tenía una servilleta en la mano, el otro una cuchara y el tercero, el padre, miraba asqueado el frasquito verde oscuro que tenía en la mano.

--No se mira apetitoso

--James, el niño tiene hambre --murmuró el de la servilleta, Remus Lupin miraba preocupado al bebé hacer un mohín amenazando con soltarse a llorar

--Ya sé Remus, pero se mira asqueroso

-- ¿Y que le vas a dar?, ¿T-bone?

--Pues no suena tan mal --dijo James pensativo

-- ¡Ni siquiera Sirius le daría eso!

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó el tercero, el de la cuchara

--No tiene dientes James, ¿cómo piensas que va a comer carne?, por algo es el puré

--Pero…

--Es de guisantes, les encanta a los niños --lo interrumpió Remus.

James respiró hondo y tomó la cuchara que burlesco le daba Sirius. Destapó el frasquito de la comida, metió la cuchara y haciendo muecas para no vomitar al sacarla, la llevó hasta la cara de Harry.

--Sí, les encanta --con la cuchara en la frente y chorreando eso asquerosamente verde, le reclamó a Remus que hacía esfuerzos para no reír

--James, es un bebé y manoteó, anda dale otra vez.

James hizo caso al más inteligente y razonable de sus amigos y volvió a intentar meter la cuchara en la boca de Harry pero ahora el pie del niño daba en la cuchara y la mandaba a volar dando giros, Sirius reía a carcajadas realmente divertido, unos segundos después James y Remus reían, la cuchara caía en la boca de Sirius y éste se atragantaba.

--No sabe tan mal --dijo yendo a lavar la cuchara. Una vez limpia regresó con los otros, le quitó la papilla a James y se dispuso a alimentar a su ahijado --anda pequeño, sabe rico… abre graaaande --Harry apretó los labios, James lo miraba orgulloso --mira, sabe rico --insistió Sirius metiendo la cuchara a su boca, saboreó los guisantes y tomó otra cucharada que volvió a comer. Unos segundos, unas cucharadas y medio frasco de guisantes después, Harry abría la boca cuando la cuchara salía del frasco pero sin atención de su padrino que parecía cómodo con esa comida.

-- ¡Sirius! --exclamó James dos cucharadas después y que su hijo siguiera con la boca abierta, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, le quitó comida y cuchara y alimentó a su pequeño, que nuevamente, se rehusaba a comer --mira, ahora no quiere

--Estaba bueno --murmuró Sirius intentando aliviar el dolor del golpe, Remus se había desaparecido y James insistía en meter la cuchara en la boca de Harry.

-- ¡Mira una súper escoba fantástica! --gritó James señalando sobre Harry, el niño miraba fijamente a Sirius. James notó la atención del niño y se giró para ver la razón --Padfoot, haz caras

-- ¿Para qué?. Me golpeaste

--Sí perdón, haz caras para que Harry ría y yo pueda meter la cuchara.

Sirius obedeció en el acto, Harry rió con las tonterías que hacía su padrino y James triunfante por fin pudo meter la cuchara en la boca del bebé. Un segundo después, el puré de guisante iba a darle en la cara, Harry había escupido sin dejar de reír.

Remus llegó unos minutos después con una sonrisa enorme.

-- ¿Por qué ríes así?, tenemos que darle de comer a Harry para cuando Lily regrese y ya pasaron dos horas --murmuró James sentado en una silla, se daba por vencido. Remus sacó de su túnica un pequeño saquito, lo abrió y se lo mostró a sus amigos.

--Oro blanco… --dijo con una sonrisa pícara --si le ponemos azúcar lo comerá

-- ¡Eres un genio Remus! --exclamó James alegre, estiró la mano para agarrar la papilla y se la tendió a Remus, el licántropo lo miró con una ceja enarcada --anda, ponle que Lily no tarda en llegar

--Está vacía James

-- ¡QUÉ! --no pudo evitar gritar, miró el frasquito y sí, efectivamente estaba vacío --pero… pero… pero… Sirius --siseó lentamente

--Yo… es… tenía hambre… --se excusó Sirius con una sonrisa cómplice

--Oigan, ya durmieron a Har… --Lily que llegaba se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a James correr tras Sirius, Remus reía en una silla, Harry dormía tranquilamente y su perfectamente limpia cocina, tenía puré de guisantes por todas partes. Respiró hondo varias veces, rebuscó entre las bolsas que llevaba y sacó una flamante cámara fotográfica…

* * *

--fin- flash back--

* * *

-- ¿Puré de guisantes con azúcar? --preguntó Harry asqueado

--Debías comer --contestó Remus alzándose de hombros

-- ¿Te comiste toda la comida para bebé? --miró a su padrino que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo ­

--Estaba buena

--Miren, otra --dijo James mostrando un trozo de papel --tu primera vez en la playa Harry, tenías diez meses

* * *

--flash-back--

* * *

No podían sacar a Harry de la casa porque era peligroso pero un día de verano como ese, pocos habían en Inglaterra y no lo desperdiciarían. Por fortuna eran los mejores magos que pudieron pisar Hogwarts.

--Perfecto --dijo Sirius admirando su obra maestra, solo unos movimientos de varita, unas cuantas palabras y playa a domicilio

--No puedo creer que sea el jardín trasero --sonrió James en la puerta hacia el patio. Llevaba bermudas y lentes de sol --mira Harry, la playa --vio al niño en traje de baño que con algo de torpeza se mantenía en pie sujeto de su bermuda

--Si Lily no hubiera intervenido habría agua salada de verdad y no esa alberca

--Si no hubiera intervenido, mi casa se habría caído con tanta sal y… estarías en prisión por robar esa fábrica de pretzel… --murmuró Lily agarrando a su hijo y saliendo de la casa.

--Se cree muy lista --masculló Sirius siguiéndola.

Rápidamente armaron una gran fiesta, había música y comida que era lo más importante. Harry se divertía con tanta arena con la que jugar, chapoteaba en el agua en brazos de su madre e incluso cuando su padre lo enterraba en la arena.

Por la tarde, decidieron hacer hamburguesas y armaron un asador. Lily se aseguró de mantenerse lo más lejos posible. Esos hombres lo habían armado y… mejor seguir en el agua que era imposible de incendiar, por lo menos con los materiales que ellos tenían. Por desgracia, después de media hora de estar en el agua y haber bebido dos litros de limonada… la naturaleza la llamaba, apareció un corralito y dejó a Harry. Les avisó a los hombres y entró a la casa.

Esos corrales que se armaban en el piso, desde que Harry había aprendido a gatear, no les habían servido de mucho, pero con tanta arena Harry se entretendría, total que no tardaría mucho en ir al baño. Harry se sentó en la orilla del corralito y lo levantó, a gatas se pasó por debajo y así fue hasta su padre que en ese momento ponía un líquido para que esa cosa encendiera más fácilmente. Casi llegaba hasta su padre cuando una mariposa le pasaba por enfrente y le llamaba la atención. Cambió su objetivo por el colorido insecto que se paraba en el enorme tenedor cerca de su padre.

Gateó sobre los pies descalzos de James pisando justo el dedo que el hombre se acababa de lastimar al intentar armar el condenado asador. Su dolor fue tal que gritó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, apretó sin intención la botella de combustible, la tapa botó y el líquido salió en un gran chorro, bañó gran parte del carbón y el resto voló hasta Sirius. Algo había pasado rozando la pierna de Remus tomándolo por sorpresa logrando que diera un brinco y un grito, Peter que tenía los fósforos y estaba listo para encenderlo se asustó cuando Remus se movía y lo empujaba. El fósforo se encendió, intentó tirarlo pero caía en la caja de fósforos encendiéndose todos inmediatamente. Al sentir que se quemaba los tiró. Harry que llegaba a la puerta se sentó al ver luces, miraba absorto las lucecitas girar en el cielo. Algunos cayeron en el asador, logrando por fin un buen fuego y otros pocos cayeron alrededor.

-- ¡ME QUEMO! --empezó a gritar Sirius. Sus amigos lo vieron y sacaron inmediatamente sus varitas

--Chicos, traje la cama… --Lily mostraba la cámara fotográfica, no terminó la oración, tomó en brazos a su hijo y miró la escena… Peter, Remus y James intentaban apagar la cabeza de Sirius con desesperados chorros de agua, habían apagado su traje de baño pero no le daban en la cabeza. Harry aplaudió cuando los cuatro caían a la enorme piscina --sí hijo, creo que es un buen momento --murmuró Lily tomando la fotografía cuando Sirius asomaba su casi calva y quemada cabeza y los demás lo miraban con culpa.

* * *

--fin flash-back--

* * *

--No era una playa de verdad --dijo Harry mirando la fotografía

--Si hubiera sido me muero --reclamó Sirius recordando lo que le había dolido la cabeza

--Miren… el cumpleaños de Harry --dijo Remus tomando otra fotografía

--Sí, Sirius y tú se disfrazaron --dijo James sonriendo, Harry se asomó entre Remus y Sirius…

* * *

--flash-back--

* * *

Se preguntaban porque su amigo Peter estaba tan distanciado con ellos, ni siquiera había respondido para el festejo del primer cumpleaños de Harry. Pero trataban de que todo fuera como si nada pasara y festejarían al bebé. La estancia estaba adornada con globos de colores y un letrero que ponía: -_Feliz uno cumpleaños Harry-._

_--_Era feliz cumpleaños número uno --murmuró Lily poniendo el pastel en la mesa del comedor

--Sirius se equivocó

--Que novedad, James tú lo ibas a hacer

--Yo hice el de aquí --dijo James señalando sobre la mesa. Unas letras brillaban y arrojaban chispas

-- ¿Felizidades uno Harry? --preguntó Lily con una ceja enarcada

-- ¡Me sabotearon! --exclamó James serio. Lily negó mientras iba por su hijo.

--Lindos letreros los que pusieron --rió Remus detrás de James. Éste se giró dispuesto a reclamar, seguro uno de ellos había sido, pero se interrumpió al ver a Remus y soltó una carcajada.

-- ¿Y Sirius?

--No quiere entrar --dijo Remus señalando tras de sí. James aún riendo fue hacia la estancia.

--Anda Paddy, ven… ajajajajjajaja --no pudo aguantar más al ver a Sirius parado a mitad del lugar y cayó al piso retorciéndose de risa --jajaja… anda…jajajaja… es por Harry

--Deja de reír, te lo advierto James --masculló Sirius molesto.

Lily bajaba sonriente, su pequeño ya cumplía un año. Bajó la mirada, Harry insistía en bajar solo y con trabajo había aceptado que lo tomara de la mano. Crecía muy rápido, solo esperaba que nada borrara esa hermosa sonrisa. En cuanto terminaron de bajar los escalones, Harry se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió al comedor donde escuchaba a su tío Remus y padrino reír con verdadera diversión. Lily también corrió cuando el niño entraba y todo se quedaba en silencio. Llegó al comedor y miró a Harry de pie en medio, miraba a los tres hombres que tenía enfrente con mucha atención. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la razón por la que Remus y Sirius reían, habían vestido a James también de payaso, cabello verde, cara pintada, nariz roja y enormes zapatos y ropas al igual que los otros dos. Arrugó el entrecejo al mirar a James dar un paso y Harry retroceder otro.

--Campeón soy yo, papá --murmuró lentamente poniendo una rodilla en el piso y estirando los brazos hacia el niño

-- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! --Harry dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su madre, Lily no alcanzó a agacharse y el niño se escondió entre sus piernas llorando como poseso

--Harry --James se acercó a su esposa, la miró y se acuclilló --ven hijo

-- ¡NOOO, NOOO, NOOO! --gritaba aferrado a las piernas de Lily. Ella se giró y lo despegó, lo puso frente a James e intentó decirle quien era pero el pequeño se zafaba y corría a la mesa. Sirius se arrodilló y le habló pero Harry corría desesperado.

Los tres payasos le rogaban al bebé que se tranquilizara, intentaban quitarse el maquillaje pero con esos enormes guantes no podían. Lily había tratado de agarrar a su hijo pero el chiquillo era muy rápido. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir por su poción desmaquillante y bañar a esos tres para terminar con el martirio de su hijo, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Harry estaba en un rincón llorando aterrado, los tres hombres se mantenían a una distancia prudente, intentaban arrancarse las pelucas pero no podían y eso alteraba más a Harry.

--Oh-oh --murmuró Sirius, Harry cerraba los ojos sin dejar de llorar y la mesa se alzaba, temblaba y… -- ¡corran! --gritó al ver que se les echaba encima. Pero era tarde y no podían correr

--Aquí está la… --Lily enseñaba la poción, vio al niño sollozar y corrió hacia él. El pequeño al ver a su madre se le abalanzó. -- ¿le tomamos una foto a papi? --preguntó Lily mirando que la mesa se iba a un lado y los tres hombres aparecían sentados cubiertos de pastel.

-- ¿Papi? --preguntó Harry cuando la nariz roja de James se caía

* * *

--fin flash-back--

* * *

--Que buenos recuerdos --comentó James sonriente

-- ¿Buenos?, en esas fotografías resulto herido --reclamó Sirius --sin excepción

--Se quedó dormido --comentó Remus riendo por la reclamación de Sirius, los otros dos voltearon a ver al niño. Harry estaba recargado en Remus profundamente dormido.

--Pero si solo vimos tres fotografías --dijo James yendo hacia su hijo

--Sí, pero veníamos por las cosas para acampar, además ya es de noche --agregó Remus señalando la pequeña ventana mostrando la hermosa noche sin luna.

--Lo llevaré a acostar, el baúl que está cerca al de las fotos tiene lo que necesitaremos, llévenlo abajo --dijo James saliendo con Harry en brazos.

Le puso pijama y lo acostó, se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta. No podía creer que ese chico fuera su hijo, su bebé. Una lágrima se le escapó al pensar en todo lo que se había perdido por una traición. Respiró hondo y se prometió que no volvería a perderse un solo momento del crecimiento de su hijo, así tuviera que sabotear Hogwarts para acomodarse como profesor. Regresó a la estancia donde seguramente sus amigos estarían ya, podía escuchar las carcajadas de Sirius.

Remus y Sirius se peleaban por una vara que debería ser parte de la columna vertebral de esa enorme tela que pisaba y que con ayuda de un experto debería formarse una tienda de campaña. De la nada apareció James entre ellos y los atrajo hacia él juntando las cabezas.

--Del primer campamento de Harry --agregó antes de que un flash los hiciera cerrar los ojos

-- ¡Sí!, primer foto de lo primero de algo que involucra a Harry y no salgo lastimado --exclamó Sirius alegre. Dio un paso hacia atrás, piso la vara que sostenía Remus tomándolo por sorpresa, Remus soltó la vara que doblada como estaba, con gran fuerza fue y se impactó justo en… -- ¡MI ROSTRO, MI BELLO Y PERFECTO ROSTRO! --Remus sonreía en forma de disculpa mientras Sirius se frotaba ambas manos en la cara y James intentaba hacerlo callar porque despertaría a Harry…

--Esta sí es una foto de lo primero de algo que involucra a Harry --rió Remus tomando otra fotografía.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	5. Un adolescente normal, solo eso

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Otro de los medio olvidados jejeje, pero tiene una extensión considerable XD lean y recuerden es un fic!!  
_**

* * *

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, tenía calor y su colchón estaba demasiado incómodo. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, aún tenía sueño pero no estaba a gusto. Se hizo sombra con una mano, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol en lo alto... ¿el cielo despejado?, ¿el sol en lo alto?... ¿y el techo de su habitación?. Esa no era su habitación y el colchón estaba incómodo porque tenía rocas debajo... ¿cómo había llegado a un bosque?... su padre, claro. ¿Por qué no habrían tenido la amabilidad de meterlo a una tienda de campaña?. Se sentó y pudo ver cerca a un montón de troncos partidos por la mitad, lo que estaba seguro debía ser una tienda de campaña y más parecía un tipí muy pequeño y algo deforme.

--Me alegra que hayas despertado

-- ¡Feliz...! --se giró hacia su padre o al menos hacia quien creía era su padre. Se puso de pie de un brinco, por instinto buscó su varita -- ¿Quién es usted? --preguntó sin encontrar por algún lado la bendita varita

--Harry, tranquilo ¿qué pasa?

-- ¡Papá, Sirius, profesor Lupin! --gritó retrocediendo. En menos de un segundo Sirius y Remus aparecían del bosque. Inmediatamente fueron junto a Harry y apuntaron con sus varitas al extraño.

-- ¿Dónde está James? --preguntó Sirius a Harry pero sin dejar de ver al sujeto que ante esa pregunta rodaba los ojos.

--Soy yo --refutó incrédulo

--Harry, ¿y tu padre? --insistió Sirius. Remus miraba detenidamente al hombre frente a ellos. Alto, cabello negro y alborotado, ojos café, gafas redondas y ropa aparentemente de talla más chica que la debía usar -- ¿qué le hiciste a mi amigo? --gruñó acercándose amenazante

--Por favor

-- ¿James? --preguntó Remus sonriente

-- ¡Sí, soy yo!

--Vaya que cambiaste amigo --rió Remus mirando al hombre --tienes canas

--Sí, canas a los 34 --bufó éste -- creo que alguien me debe una disculpa --agregó mirando a Sirius y Harry

--Pero... lo único en lo que ese sujeto se parece a Prongs es en las gafas y el cabello despeinado, ¿cómo sabemos que es en verdad él?

-- ¿Quieres que diga lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños número 16?

-- ¡James! --exclamó Sirius abrazándolo, Remus sonrió. James miró a su hijo

--Lo... lo siento papá pero...

--Tranquilo, solo... ¡denme mis regalos!.

La pasaron genial, Remus continuaba insistiendo a Harry para que dejara de llamarle profesor, Sirius contaba anécdotas del colegio y por la noche cuando los otros dos estaban dormidos, James miraba la luna sentado en los troncos que torpemente habían partido.

-- ¿Papá?

--Creí que dormías --contestó mirando el cielo

--No puedo, estoy muy feliz como para hacerlo

--Me alegra Harry --lo miró cuando el chico se sentaba junto a él --no sé mucho sobre ti hijo, ¿te molestaría contarme algo?

-- ¿Qué quieres saber?

--Todo lo que quieras contarme... y lo que no también --se giró hacia Harry, él le sonrió

--Cuando vivía con los Dursley...

--...menos eso y si lo olvidas mucho mejor

--Pero quiero decirte --James asintió -- me decían que no merecía padres, que estaba mejor sin ustedes porque eran raros, unos fenómenos pero me alegré cuando miré a Hagrid y me dijo que era como ustedes, que también era un mago...

Harry hablaba sin ser consciente completamente, si bien era su padre, lo acababa de conocer, prácticamente le contaba a un extraño todos sus secretos. Desde las navidades que pasaba sin más regalo que viejos y agujerados calcetines hasta su encuentro con Voldemort y como había salvado la piedra filosofal, pasando por la cámara de los secretos (aunque se había guardado el pequeño detalle de que hablaba pársel), y el incidente que tuviera con Dobby. Pero lo que más disfrutó contarle fue cuando había inflado a la hermana de su tío Vernon. James había soltado tremenda carcajada que logró arrancar un ronquido de Sirius.

--En resumen, es todo --dijo Harry 45 minutos después

--Creo que olvidas algo --Harry lo miró con miedo, ¿sabría ya que hablaba pársel?, ¿y si lo rechazaba?, eso no podría soportarlo. --no que hubiera estado hurgando entre tus cosas, pero cuando miraba en tu baúl para saber que tanta ropa tenía que comprarte, encontré un mapa

-- ¿El mapa del merodeador?

-- ¡Lo conoces!, pero Filch nos lo quitó hace mucho, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?, ¿sabías que nosotros lo hicimos? --Harry asintió respirando tranquilo

--El profesor Lupin me dijo que ustedes lo habían hecho al terminar el curso porque me lo había quitado cuando creía que Sirius quería matarme

-- Remus, ¿te lo regresó? --preguntó James incrédulo, Harry asintió sonriendo

--Dijo que ya no era mi profesor así que podía regresármelo --se alzó de hombros mirando a su padre que sonreía levemente --los hermanos de Ron me lo dieron para que pudiera ir a Hogsmade porque mis tíos no habían firmado el permiso y yo quería ir... --guardó silencio dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ¿acaso le había confesado a su padre que se había escapado del colegio?. Lo miró, James lo observaba serio.

-- ¿Escapaste del colegio?

--Pues... --se golpeó mentalmente, sentía que era algo más que un padre, no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía, últimamente no se daba cuenta de lo que decía cuando estaba con él.

--Harry

--No firmaron el permiso por una tontería, no fue mi culpa

-- ¿No sabías que estabas en peligro?

--Quizá de algo me enteré

-- ¿Y aún así escapaste?

-- ¡Quería conocer el pueblo!

-- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! --exclamó James abrazándolo, Harry se dejó llevar sin creerlo --pero no vuelvas a hacerlo porque te castigo --agregó separándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, el chico no sabía si reír o solo asentir.

--¡Hey sabemos que estás orgulloso de tu hijo y que eres un excelente padre, pero queremos dormir! --gritó Sirius revolteándose en la tierra, había dejado el saco de dormir bastante lejos.

--Padfoot tiene razón, vamos a dormir Harry. Debemos volver mañana temprano.

Y así lo hicieron o por lo menos se acostaron.

--Harry, ¿te dormiste?

--No, no puedo --contestó el chico girándose

--Yo tampoco --murmuró James sentándose, echó un vistazo a Sirius que se movía. Harry también se sentó.

-- ¿Sabes? --su padre lo miró curioso -- Ron me envió una carta

-- ¿A sí?

--Sí, me dijo que su padre había conseguido boletos para los mundiales de quiditch --el chico hablaba tan emocionado que no se daba cuenta del rostro serio de su padre

-- ¡Sí, vamos! --gritó de repente Sirius sentándose

-- ¿No se suponía que dormías? --preguntó Remus girándose

--Con el escándalo de esos dos, ¡nadie puede dormir!

--Exagerado, si tú puedes dormir pasándote una estampida por un lado --refutó Remus recargándose en su mano

--Se suponía que ambos dormían desde hacía varias horas --dijo James divertido, sus amigos lo miraron

--En realidad... --murmuró Sirius sonriente

--...queríamos darles algo de privacidad, pero con Sirius no se puede --terminó de decir Remus rodando los ojos

--Solo quiero ir a ver quiditch y unos mundiales es la mejor...

--Nadie irá --lo interrumpió James tranquilamente. Harry miró inmediatamente a su padre

--James Potter puede conseguir boletos a la hora que quiera --apuntó Sirius mirando implorante al susodicho

--No Sirius, no lo dije por eso, solo que no habrá mundiales... lo siento hijo pero no puedes ir --Remus miró curioso a James, Sirius parecía acabar de escuchar que James era en realidad Voldemort y Harry no podía creerlo

--Pero papá...

--No Harry, presiento que algo ocurrirá, no quiero arriesgarte

-- ¡Hay mucha seguridad!

--Lo siento hijo, en verdad, pero no puedes ir

--Papá por favor, tendré cuidado, irán el señor Weasley y los hermanos mayores de Ron

--No irás Harry, no insistas por favor, me duele decirte que no

--Sí claro --masculló el chico molesto

--Oye Prongs, lo que dije era en broma, deja que el chico vaya --dijo Sirius mirando preocupado a James

--Ya te dije que no es por lo que dijiste Sirius, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá y no quiero que Harry se arriesgue

--Todo el año han estado revisando la seguridad --dijo Harry

--No insistas

-- ¡Papá por favor!

--Mejor durmamos --murmuró James volviendo a acostarse

--Papá, no me va a pasar nada

--Es mi última palabra Harry ya no insistas, vas a terminar hablándome mal y yo castigándote, así que déjalo...

--Pero es una oportunidad única papá

--Ya Harry por favor

--No volverá a pasar hasta dentro de...

-- ¡Basta ya! --gruñó James sentándose, su mirada arrojaba fuego, Sirius intercambió una mirada con Remus, Harry hizo una mueca molesto. --por favor Harry puede ser peligroso

-- ¿Peligroso?, sabes lo que he pasado porque te lo acabo de decir, no has estado conmigo, no me conoces, he tomado decisiones yo solo...

--Harry --murmuró Sirius poniéndose en pie, Remus lo imitó. La mirada de James se acababa de ablandar

--Viví sin ti por mucho tiempo a nadie le importaba lo que yo hacía...

--Harry --murmuró ésta vez Remus, Sirius ya se había acercado al chico.

--No entiendo porque no puedo ir

--Puede ser peligroso

--Puede, tú lo has dicho, no estás seguro. También puede ser peligroso estar aquí en el bosque y estamos

--No es lo mismo hijo

--Cuando tenías mi edad te arriesgabas

--Pero no había ningún loco siguiéndome

--A mí tampoco, Voldemort sigue...

--Pero ese loco tiene seguidores --murmuró Sirius, Harry lo miró de reojo y volvió a ver su padre.

-- ¡Eras arriesgado, desafiabas las reglas, hacías lo que querías!, ¿por qué no puedo ir a un simple partido de quiditch?

--Porque no quiero...

--El verano lo paso con los Weasley y ellos me invitaron a los mundiales, he tomado las decisiones yo solo, yo decido si voy o no, si fuera algo sin sentido, algo que se repite constantemente entendería... pero son los mundiales --James volvió a perderse, no escuchaba, miraba a Harry con infinita tristeza e impotencia --nadie evitará que vaya

--Soy tu padre --murmuró James saliendo de su abatimiento

--De titulo --contestó Harry, James sintió como algo pesado le caía encima, Sirius miraba asombrado y Remus empezaba a preocuparse de como terminaría eso. James se encerraba estupefacto en sí mismo y Sirius parecía empezar a molestarse ... no entiendo como mi madre se fijó en ti, ¡eres insoportable!

--Harry te estás pasando --gruñó Sirius, Remus se apresuró a ir hacia él. James miraba a Harry sin poder abrir la boca.

--No has estado conmigo en todos estos años, no quieras que te sienta como a un padre porque no puedo.

James se dejó caer de rodillas con las palabras de Harry resonando en su cabeza, la mirada de furia del chico hacía que las lágrimas le salieran sin pudor. No reaccionó cuando Sirius daba un paso hacia Harry y le cerraba la boca de una gran bofetada. El chico retrocedió unos pasos aturdido sin poder ordenar sus ideas. Con una mano en la mejilla, aterrado miró a su padrino precipitarse hacia él con velocidad. Pero Remus se abrazaba a Sirius deteniéndolo un poco. Los vio discutir un segundo y aún con la mano en la mejilla se giró hacia su padre.

James estaba de rodillas mirando un punto lejano, se sintió terriblemente mal al verle el rostro desencajado y le dio la razón a su padrino, había hablado sin pensar... de nuevo.

Remus por fin pudo detener a Sirius, con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que fuera con James, él fue hacia Harry y lo apartó unos metros.

-- ¿Por qué hablaste así?, para tu padre ya es mucho prohibirte algo para que tú le agregues ahora la culpa por no haber estado contigo como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde un principio. --reclamó Remus mirándolo severamente, Harry bajó la mirada con un terrible sentimiento de... no podía siquiera distinguirlo exactamente -- ¿cómo crees que se siente tu padre?, porque aunque no haya estado contigo, es tu padre. No hace mucho que dijiste que aunque aparentara 22 años lo respetarías ¿lo recuerdas? --el chico asintió sin despegar la vista de la tierra, Remus lo tenía sujeto de un brazo su voz era atemorizante.

--Yo no... no sé porque lo dije. No culpo a Sirius porque me haya golpeado --dijo levantando la mirada

--Disculpate con tu padre.

Harry asintió respirando hondo y se giró.

--Papá...

--Voy a caminar --dijo James en tono triste. Harry intentó avanzar pero Remus lo detuvo del hombro, cuando el chico lo miró negó lentamente.

Cuando James se perdió entre los árboles, Sirius se giró hacia Harry, el chico retrocedió intimidado ante la mirada de su padrino que se le acercó como fiera.

--Sirius espera... --intentó decir Remus, pero el animago lo pasaba de largo y tomaba con fuerza el brazo del muchacho.

-- ¿En qué demonios pensabas? --siseó Sirius con la cara frente a la de Harry

--No sé, perdón, estoy arrepentido me siento mal --murmuró Harry con un sentimiento extraño brotando en su interior. En parte culpa por haberle dicho todo eso a su padre y gran parte una especie de felicidad por saberse reprendido por personas a las que sí les interesaba, aunque su padrino se había pasado un poco, la mejilla todavía le ardía.

--Tranquilo Sirius --dijo Remus conciliador --será mejor que durmamos

--Pero James...

--Déjalo pensar, vayamos a dormir --insistió Remus dando media vuelta

--Quiero hablar con mi papá

--No, necesita estar solo

--Pero... --dijeron Harry y Sirius al unísono, Remus se giró con mirada fiera. Sirius sonrió y retrocedió un poco.

-- ¡Cada quien a su saco! --ordenó Remus con ese clásico tono de profesor de su época en el colegio. Sirius respiró hondo y sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Remus y en un rincón de su mente, que James necesitaba estar solo, fue y se tendió en su saco. Harry lo imitó después de una severa mirada por parte de su antiguo profesor, y vaya que se parecía esa mirada a cuando lo había atrapado vagando por el castillo, quizá una mirada aún más dura.

Se acostó mirando el cielo, la cara de su padre aparecía cuando los parpados se le cerraban. Se sentía mal, muy mal y no lo dejaban arreglarlo. No sabía porque rayos había gritado todo eso. Era verdad que le había molestado que su padre se negara, de acuerdo, pero... respiró hondo, era su padre, podía negarse cuanto quisiera por buscar su bien. Se movió sobre su costado derecho y miró a Sirius que observaba con atención el cielo sin estrellas, Remus intentaba dormir y él se sentía cada vez mas mal.

En el bosque, en un claro no muy lejos del campamento. James estaba sentado sobre un árbol caído, recargaba la cabeza contra el medio tronco que quedaba en pie. Tenía los ojos cerrados, gruesas lágrimas le marcaban las mejillas.

--_Es un adolescente James, lo dijo solo porque estaba molesto porque no..._

--Lily --murmuró James aún con los ojos cerrados --si lo dijo es porque lo siente

--_ Quería ir a los mundiales, tienes fama de rebelde, eres consentidor, tenía que actuar así _--dijo la voz comprensiva

--Pero me siento terrible, es verdad lo que me dijo. Vuelvo después de doce años y quiero que me obedezca como a su padre...

-- ¡_Eres su padre!... acabas de volver pero estoy segura de que Harry está feliz de que estés con él..._

--Pues no parece --suspiró resbalando hasta quedar sentado en la tierra,

Los dos adultos que se suponía lo cuidaban, habían empezado a roncar hacía ya media hora, pero él seguía mirándolos o viendo hacia el cielo en busca de alguna estrella o una explicación para su tan estúpida reacción de hacía un momento. Se sentó sin quitar la vista de Remus, se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos alejándose de su saco de dormir. Escuchó un ronquido de Sirius, le puso atención, sí dormía en realidad. Avanzó otro par de pasos con extremo cuidado de no pisar alguna rama que pudiera despertarlos. Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, si despertaban correría, no podría dormir si no hablaba con su padre.

Se internó en el bosque, sin saber a donde iba, solo caminaba, sus pies le guiaban entre la oscuridad y las raíces salidas, avanzaba con paso rápido pero seguro como si supiera exactamente a donde ir. Si se perdía Sirius lo regañaría, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse ahí.

Cinco minutos después, llegó al claro donde con una extraña luz, la silueta encogida en la tierra se iluminaba de forma espectral. Las lágrimas traicionaron al adolescente, la imagen de su padre desapareciendo le había inundado la cabeza. Se congeló, no podía moverse. Un increíble arrepentimiento lo invadió, el remordimiento y la culpa mellaban en su interior. Sentía que su padre era solo un fantasma que desaparecería en cualquier instante por lo que le había gritado. Quería disculparse, acercarse hasta él y aceptar cualquier castigo con tal de que se quedara con él, no le importaría estar enclaustrado en su habitación por lo que durara su adolescencia o... respiró hondo... aceptaría también un castigo físico, lo merecía, lo sabía. Pero sus pies parecían anclados a la tierra. Apenas era consciente de su respiración, su vista seguía fija en la tierra bajo su padre.

--_James, es Harry --_susurró con cariño.

El hombre levantó lentamente la cabeza, las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Su mirada se entristeció aún más al ver la expresión vacía de Harry. El chico reaccionó pero solo pudo levantar la vista y clavarla en los ojos de su padre, seguía sin poder moverse.

Se quedaron mirando por cinco minutos hasta que la voz desesperada de Lily empujó a James a abrir la boca.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó torpemente

-- ¡_Vaya elocuencia la tuya! --_masculló irónica la voz, de haber tenido ojos, los habría rodado para pronunciar aún más su frase.

-- ¿Qué querías que dijera? --susurró James mirando al cielo

--_Harry te mira_

--Papá --murmuró el chico fingiendo no haber escuchado nada --quería... quería disculparme, no quería decir lo que dije estoy arrepentido y me siento terrible --balbuceó a gran velocidad, un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de James.

--Acércate hijo --Harry avanzó titubeante hacia su padre que con una sonrisa clara le esperaba más tranquilo. Cerró los ojos cuando llegó frente a él, James amplió su sonrisa -- ¿que pasa?, ¿tienes miedo, a qué? --preguntó con un tono despreocupado, a Harry se le antojó divertido --no te voy a castigar --la mirada sorprendida de Harry lo hizo soltar una ligera carcajada --tienes razón, no estuve aquí cuando más me necesitabas

--No, yo...

--...déjame hablar. Pero te aseguro que si hago esas cosas es porque me preocupo por ti. No me voy a comportar como cuando conocí a tu madre porque ahora tengo una responsabilidad enorme. Cuidar de ti... Harry, hijo. Sé que tomaste muchas decisiones respecto al colegio y otras cosas, pero ya no es necesario, ya puedes portarte como alguien de tu edad. Estoy aquí para que lo hagas, para que desobedezcas, para que grites, te molestes con la vida y culpes a tu padre como cualquier adolescente...

--Creo que me porté demasiado como uno, ¿verdad? --preguntó casi en un susurro. James sonrió mientras lo abrazaba

--Sí, yo creo lo mismo... ¿cómo te escapaste de Remus? --murmuró unos segundos después separándose un poco del abrazo

--Se quedó dormido

--Sirius

--También

--Mejor volvamos, creo que te deben estar buscando. Es imposible que Remus se haya dormido contigo tratando de venir conmigo

--Cómo...

--Soy padre, lo sé todo --rió James empezando a caminar abrazado a su hijo

--No es verdad --refutó Harry divertido.

James no bajó el brazo de los hombros de Harry. Debía admitir que se había sentido mal con lo que el chico le había dicho, pero comprendió por fin que Harry se desestrezaba y empezaba a portarse como él quería... como un simple adolescente. Salieron al campamento y justo como James había dicho, los otros dos parecían buscar desesperadamente a Harry pues en cuanto aparecieron, Sirius estaba plantado junto a ellos mirando seriamente al muchacho que instintivamente se ocultaba un poco tras su padre.

--Vaya Padfoot, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hijo?, te tiene miedo --comentó James divertido, Harry miró fijamente a su padrino

--Lo siento Harry --se disculpó Sirius sonriendo --estaba preocupado, sin más se desaparece

-- ¿Todo bien? --preguntó Remus acercándose

--Durmamos --pidió James encaminándose hacia su saco. Harry lo siguió.

--Papá... --murmuró Harry ya acostado

--No Harry --contestó James girándose. El chico sonrió y se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, antes de medio día, ya habían guardado todo en el ático y disfrutaban de una tarde en familia jugando al quiditch, por fortuna, sus vecinos eran magos.

-- ¿No estas castigado? --preguntó James tendido en el césped mientras tomaba el vaso con limonada que le daba Harry

--Creí que habías olvidado eso --contestó Harry sinceramente, le dio el otro vaso a Sirius y se sentó junto.

--No hijo, tengo muy buena memoria... aunque en realidad olvidé porque estabas castigado

--Pues no es tan buena tu memoria Prongs --murmuró Sirius divertido, James se alzó de hombros.

--Entonces, ¿sigo castigado?

--Lo pensaré --dejó el vaso junto a él y se estiró

--Es un no --murmuró Remus al oído de Harry, éste sonrió mirando lo que por fin tenía, algo con lo que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaron con lentitud, pero una lentitud que le agradaba a Harry. Así podía disfrutar de la nueva familia que había adquirido. En ocasiones se reía al pensar eso, "como si hubiera comprado un carro nuevo" se decía divertido. En su cumpleaños, no le interesó festejarlo como tanto habían insistido Sirius y su padre, invitar a sus amigos... no, él solo quería pasar los días tranquilamente con su padre, quizá era egoísta pero en un mes exacto, volvería al colegio... lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Pero unas semanas después, su fidelidad absoluta hacia su familia había cambiado por el clásico sentimiento de injusticia hacia él, de cualquier adolescente y se incrementaba conforme la fecha de los mundiales se acercaba. Cualquier momento en el que estuviera solo con su padre servía para pedirle, rogarle e intentar chantajearle, pero James sonriente se negaba y le volvía a dar las mismas razones por las que no podía ir, por más que encontrara como tirar la razón de su padre, éste siempre tenía como levantarla, para frustración del muchacho.

--Papá, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

--Si no es sobre los mundiales sí

-- ¡Eres injusto! --gruñó Harry saliendo a toda prisa de la estancia

--_Ni siquiera logra imaginar lo que me alegra que actúe así_

_--_Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? --preguntó James volviendo la vista al libro que leía antes de que Harry llegara con un nuevo intento.

--_Por supuesto, me terminé de trastornar cuando acepté salir por primera vez contigo_

--Ya, claro, cúlpame a mí

--_A quién si no --_contestó risueña la voz.

En su habitación, Harry se paseaba como león enjaulado, de vez en cuando pateaba lo que se le atravesaba. Estaba molesto, quería ir a los mundiales, aunque fuera el primer día.

-- Oye Harry --el chico miró la puerta, bufó y siguió paseándose. Poco después Sirius asomaba la cabeza --¿qué quieres para cenar?

-- ¿Y qué más da? --masculló molesto, su padrino sonrió y se quedó mirándolo evaluadoramente -- ¡¿qué?! --gruñó deteniéndose de golpe repentinamente más irritado

--Nada, ¿no vas a bajar a cenar? --agregó con un timbre de voz diferente, Harry lo miró más curioso que molesto, automáticamente negó.

Miró la puerta cerrarse y se quedó viendo la madera clara por un largo rato. Algo empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, algo había hecho clic en su cerebro al haber escuchado ese tono en Sirius y sonrió, ya sabía lo que era.

--Dijo que no bajará, está molesto --rió Sirius llegando a la cocina donde James intentaba cocinar mientras Remus intentaba descifrar una receta de lasagna

--_Increíble que pudieran preparar una complicada poción y que no puedan ni leer un libro de cocina _

--Es difícil --murmuró James mirando con mala cara la salsa que parecía más otra cosa

--Parece vómito --comentó Sirius mirando sobre el hombro de James, éste lo apartó con un movimiento ofendido

--_Es verdad_

--Claro, ponte de su lado

--¿Lado de quién?

--De nadie --se apresuró a responder James --pero aún así te lo comerás

--Creo que también me molestaré e iré a refundirme a mi habitación --murmuró en verdad contemplándolo

--Cenarás con nosotros --acotó Remus acercándose con libro en mano.

A pesar de la renuencia de Sirius por cenar lasagna con salsa de apariencia nada apetitosa, lo obligaron con algunas simples amenazas. James subió y le pidió a Harry que bajara a cenar, pero el chico simplemente se limitó a decir que no tenía apetito, que en la mañana empezarían los mundiales pero sabía que no lo dejaría ir... demasiado resignado para el gusto de James, pero ignorando la vocecita de su cabeza y la que flotaba sobre él, salió, Harry no podía estar planeando nada. Ya lo perdonaría mañana, por lo pronto lo dejaría descansar.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, después que obligaran a Sirius a probar la comida a punta de varita la había comido perfectamente, la apariencia engañaba a veces y sabía realmente bien a pesar de esa salsa de vómito. Después de cenar y un simple hechizo para que los platos se lavaran, la pasaron platicando tranquilamente en la estancia, con la música de fondo que salía de la habitación de Harry. Ahora sabían que, cuando se molestaba se aturdía con la música para tranquilizarse un poco y quizá, él también acababa de descubrirlo.

El rock sonaba con furia en el piso de arriba, solo esperaban que los dejara dormir, estaban seguros de que si se les ocurría apagar el aparato, el adolescente se molestaría aún más. Si no, tendrían que echar mano de algún hechizo para silenciar su habitación.

Por fortuna, Harry pareció consciente, a las 11:30 de la noche, apagó la música. James se asomó cerca de media noche y entró algo apenado.

Muy temprano por la mañana, la música en la habitación de Harry volvía a encenderse, indicándoles que estaba molesto y no lo molestaran. Cerca de medio día, James asomó la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior al ver a su hijo envuelto en sábanas y el edredón, justo como la noche anterior.

--_James, me he callado pero tengo un mal presentimiento, ya no puedo con él --_dijo la voz de Lily cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Harry seguía sin salir de su habitación y medio vaciaba el plato de comida que le daban para volver a enredarse entre sus ropas de cama.

-- ¿Que pasa? --dejó el libro sobre el sillón y miró hacia arriba

El estadio de quiditch estaba repleto, era mucho el júbilo de que por fin, los mundiales hubieran llegado.

--Me alegra que hayas podido venir Harry --dijo Ron sonriéndole, él le regresó la sonrisa --Hermione, ya quita esa cara

--Se me hace raro que te hayan dado permiso de última hora Harry --musitó perspicaz, Harry le sonrió y contestó:

--Así es mi papá, pero me pidió que regresara por la noche, solo me dejó venir para ver la inauguración --contestó poniendo atención, los equipos entraban ya.

El juego fue increíble, en verdad había valido la pena todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar ahí y no se arrepentía. Por la tarde-noche, cuando se despedía de todos y Charlie se preparaba para llevarlo a casa, el señor Weasley entró a la tienda, se miraba asustado, pero extrañamente serio.

--Chicos, silencio --pidió cerrando la puerta. Los gemelos que bailaban sobre una mesa bajaron por insistencia de su padre. --deben salir de aquí, en especial tú Harry --la mirada del señor Weasley hizo que se arrepintiera de haber contradicho a su padre --están atacando, George, Fred, cuiden de su hermana --dijo empujando a Ginny hacia los susodichos --vamos, vamos, con cuidado...

James entraba a la habitación de su hijo, con una mirada poco amistosa tiró del edredón. De una patada apagó el mini componente arrojándolo contra la pared.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntaron Sirius y Remus llegando alertados por el aparato estrellándose.

-- Harry no está --masticó apretando los puños --se fue a los mundiales, se fue... y ahora... miró hacia el techo

--_Hay un ataque... hay mortífagos, lo buscaré --_echó un vistazo al espejo de la puerta, la pequeña nube acababa de desaparecer

--Están atacado, ¡maldita sea, por eso no quería que se fuera!

--Quizá está en alguna parte de la casa, la música se encedió y...

--Lo programó, sé que está ahí...

--Bien, hagamos esto... nos separamos --dijo Remus tranquilo, parecía el único con sangre fría en la habitación, Sirius empezaba pasearse por el lugar y James se miraba furioso, no recordaba haberlo visto así.

--_Está bien, llegará en unas horas a casa de los Weasley _

James asintió intentando tranquilizarse.

--Ya... ya no hay problema

--Cómo sabes --preguntó Remus curioso

--Presentimiento --murmuró saliendo de la habitación. --debe estar con su amigo, iré a esperarlo...

-- ¿Debemos ir? --preguntó Sirius en un susurro, Remus negó.

Ya había pasado medio día, cuando el señor Weasley y los demás aparecían por su casa. En cuanto los pudo ver, Molly Weasley salió a su encuentro, besó y abrazó a todos, incluído Harry.

--Hijo, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho --le reprendió con dulzura, Harry levantó la mirada --tu padre ha estado muy preocupado todas estas horas --ahí fue donde el chico sintió que perdía el color y la fuerza en las piernas. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la puerta, no tanto por lo que la señora Weasley acababa de decir, era más que nada por la intensa mirada que sentía sobre él. James lo miraba recargado contra una pared cruzado de brazos -- cómo se te ocurrió escaparte...

-- ¡Te escapaste! --exclamó Hermione asombrada

--Vaya amigo --murmuró Ron recordando el carácter del padre de Harry cuando se enojaba y que bien claro le había quedado de aquel día en el que lo había ido a visitar.

Todos miraron hacia donde James se acercaba lentamente, esa expresión calmada no podía augurar nada bueno. La mirada del hombre era letal, su paso lento y seguro... parecía una criatura no humana. Harry se separó del abrazo de la señora Weasley y retrocedió un par de pasos.

--_James tranquilizate por favor --_de haber habido un espejo o una superficie donde reflejarse, la nubecita se habría visto amarilla, estaba preocupada

--Me desafió, me desobedeció... --siseó tranquilamente

--_No explotes aquí por favor, si le vas a gritar hazlo a solas_

_--_No voy a explotar --susurró --señor Weasley, le agradezco que haya cuidado de mi hijo --dijo mirando con gratitud al hombre frente a él que parecía preocupado

--Señor Potter...

--James --lo interrumpió

--James --corrió Arthur Weasley --disculpame por favor, también soy padre y te aseguro que no sabía que se había escapado, no lo habría llevado de haberlo...

--Lo sé señor Weasley

--Arthur, por favor

--Arthur, sé que no lo habrías hecho, no tienes que disculparte. Mi hijo debió haberte engañado bien. Si nos disculpan, debemos irnos, Sirius y Remus están muy preocupados --agregó tomando con fuerza el brazo de Harry, el chico dio un brinco, lo había tomado por sorpresa. --que pasen buena noche.

Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos donde James acababa de desaparecer sin siquiera mover o sacar su varita.

Aparecieron afuera de su casa. La presión en su brazo desapareció rápidamente. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirar a su padre, sabía que estaba furioso, tampoco se animaba a caminar, moverse... ni siquiera sabía si en realidad respiraba.

--Ve a tu habitación --susurró James. Con gran trabajo había despegado la mandíbula.

Ni siquiera asintió, solo cruzó el jardín en segundos y subió las escaleras aún más rápido. James se quedó ahí, mirando un punto de la nada. Ni siquiera Lily se atrevía a hablar. Quince minutos después entró a la casa, la recorrió con la mirada fugazmente, tomó la nota que estaba en la escalera y subió... Sirius y Remus le habían dejado privacidad, ni siquiera sonrió al leer de letra de Sirius, que se habían ido de caza.

Se deslizó a la habitación de Harry sin hacer ruido. El muchacho dio un brinco al sentir otra respiración además de la suya en el lugar. Por instinto levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con una furiosa mirada avellana.

No gritó como pensó que lo haría, solo le habló en murmullos, tenía que acallar incluso sus pensamientos para escucharlo. Fácilmente no ponía atención y el regaño sería como si no hubiera existido, no entendía porque lo hacía su padre. Un susurro le llegó, hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa, sintió la forzosa necesidad de bajárselo de la garganta, con... no supo exactamente que sentía cuando miró a su padre sacarse el cinturón con lentitud. Miedo, terror, pánico quizá... tragó saliva sin despegar la vista de las manos que doblaban en dos ese trozo de cuero.

--Te tomaste muy en serio eso de ser un adolescente normal y creo que exageraste --susurró, Harry pudo leer fácilmente sus labios

--_James, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_--_Tratarlo como un adolescente normal --volvió a susurrar, Harry ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que no había escuchado eso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo, sus pies parecían pegados al colchón debajo de él, no podía siquiera descruzar las piernas -- vas a tener lo que quieres --el chico volvió a tragar saliva --ven... --con ojos desorbitados miró donde la mano de su padre señalaba.

Abajo, Sirius y Remus entraban cautelosos.

-- ¿Crees que les dimos suficiente tiempo? --cuchicheó Sirius cerrando la puerta. Se encogieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar lo que creyeron era un latigazo, después un gemido mal ahogado.

--Creo que no --murmuró Remus volviendo a abrir la puerta. Sirius asintió y salió tras él, la noche era joven aún y podían dar caza a más presas mientras esa casa fuera tan terriblemente incómoda.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	6. Una nueva preocupación

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... HP.... JK  
**

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaa, volvió la que andaba ausente... no podía actualizar lo sientooooo, no es mi culpa... todos vayan contra Nymphadora Tonks ella tiene la culpa de todooooooo!!!!!!!!! yo soy inocente..._**

* * *

--_James_

--Soy un pésimo padre, no debieron haberme permitido venir... debiste ser tú --susurró con la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba sentado fuera de la habitación de Harry recargado contra la pared

--_James por favor, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Eres el más indicado para cumplir con la misión..._

_--_Pero...

--_Estoy orgullosa de ti..._

_--_Pero Lily --levantó la cabeza solo unos centimetros. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

------------flash back-------------------------

Miró a Harry acercarse titubeante, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza el cinturón y respiró hondo. Cuando llegó hasta él lo tomó de un brazo y lo giró un poco. Levantó la mano y poco después la bajó rápidamente, se escuchó el ruido como de latigazo del cinturón rompiendo el aire, Harry había cerrado los ojos, inconscientemente había soltado un grito de dolor que con el movimiento de James se ahogaba contra su cuerpo... el muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con algo rojo... levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que la presión que sentía en la espalda eran los brazos de su padre que lo envolvían. Giró un poco la cabeza, el cinturón estaba sobre su cama.

--Papá...

--No puedo, aunque me lo hayan hecho jurar antes de volver... no puedo --guardó silencio al escuchar susurrar a su padre que lo aferraba más contra su cuerpo --hablemos de esto mañana, cuando esté más tranquilo --deshizo con renuencia el abrazo y salió, dejando al muchacho bastante confundido.

-----------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------------------

--_Yo sabía que nadie podía imponerte nada amor_

--Lily, tú sabes que tenía que haberlo hecho

_--Pero me alegra que no lo hayas hecho, ve a dormir James_

Asintió mientras se ponía de pie, pero no podría dormir, lo sabía. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación de su hijo. Respiró hondo antes de entrar. Desde el marco de la puerta lo miró dormir atravesado en la cama, su rostro reflejó más edad de la que debía tener cuando sonreía. Tenía que lograr que ese chico fuera un adolescente normal... lo castigaría y no le levantaría el castigo hasta la fecha que le diera, lo volvería a regañar ahora sin tener la mente nublada, le explicaría lo que habría pasado si algo le hubiese ocurrido... hablaría con él. Era su hijo y por Merlín que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, lo había demostrado ya una vez y lo volvería a hacer sin importarle nada más. Ese muchacho sería feliz, solo así podría... acalló sus pensamientos, alejaría eso que por ahora no era importante. Tenía tiempo, 4 años... eso era mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba unos meses para que su hijo fuera un muchacho de 13 años normal, bueno... de 14.

Se sentó junto a la cama de Harry y lo miró como si él fuera lo único que existía en el mundo. Su pequeño bebé... una lágrima traicionera le cruzó la cara al pensar en su pequeño sufriendo maltratos con los Dursley. Ninguna palabra de aliento o cariño, ¿que habría hecho su pequeño cuando lo asaltaban pesadillas por las noches?. ¿Cómo habría ansiado su hijo a sus padres esas navidades en las que no recibía más que juguetes viejos que su primo no quería, o simplemente nada?. ¿Quién le habría ayudado en las tareas cuando no comprendía?. Más lágrimas siguieron saliendo conforme las preguntas se le amontonaban en la cabeza. Tanto había sufrido su hijo que merecía una oportunidad, 13 años después... pero la tenía.

Le habría gustado tanto llevarlo a los mundiales de quiditch, haber disfrutado con él, ese deporte que a ambos les apasionaba. Bueno, no había podido pero ese no iba a ser el único evento que podría disfrutar con su hijo. ¡Mañana mismo lo llevaría a...!, no, no podía llevarlo mañana porque tenía que castigarlo. Por más que le doliera, debía castigarlo. ¡Por Merlín, se había escapado!. ¿acaso no se habría puesto a pensar lo que eso le preocuparía?. Sonrió en su fuero interno, ¿no era eso lo que él quería?, un adolescente normal jamás se pondría a pensar en las preocupaciones de su viejo padre.

Sus pensamientos se fueron enlenteciendo poco a poco hasta que no supo más ...

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó Harry con voz pastosa, el sol le daba en la cara. Se sentó para mover más cómodamente la mano de su padre que estaba acostado en el piso de su habitación.

James se removió un poco, pero segundos después se sentó mirando curioso a su alrededor.

--Vergonzoso --murmuró recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Harry le sonrió cauteloso.

--No sonrías jovencito, que todavía te falta mucho por aayyy... --se quejó cuando intentaba ponerse de pie de un brinco. Un chasquido en su columna lo dejó encogido unos segundos. --me hago viejo --murmuró aterrado. Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. --estás castigado Harry

--Lo sé

--No pensaste en que me preocuparía demasiado al saber que no estabas aquí?

--Se suponía que no te enterarías papá

-- ¿Se suponía?

--Sí, me salieron mal los cálculos. Contaba con haberme portado lo suficientemente huraño como para que no me molestaran hasta entrada la mañana entonces ya estaría yo aquí... pero no calculé un posible ataque ni... --se mordió la lengua para callarse, casi se descubría, no debían enterarse que sabía lo de la nubecita. Sabía que eso lo necesitaría para después. --...bueno, lo siento papá, no debí

--Castigado hasta nuevo aviso --dijo estirándose con cuidado, aún le dolía la espalda. Harry asintió sin poder borrar la sonrisa, no porque estuviera castigado, era más bien la expresión de su padre mientras se estiraba con ambas manos en la cadera como si así pudiera aminorar el dolor o el impacto. --si le dices una palabra a Sirius sobre esto Harry... --amenazó antes de salir, el chico lo siguió poco después.

Desayunaron ellos solos, los otros dos al parecer aún no regresaban de "caza". Después del desayuno, Harry subió a su habitación mientras su padre leía en la estancia, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Seguía pensando en sus tres misiones, una cumplida ya, la otra en proceso y la tercera... no le gustaba pensar en ella. El miedo de perder a su hijo solo podía lograr que pensara en esa tercera misión por más que deseara hacer otra cosa y justo ese miedo lo hacía debatirse entre mantenerse firme con el castigo de Harry o disfrutar a su hijo.

-- ¿Hola? --el susurro de Sirius lo sobresaltó

-- ¡Aquí!

-- ¿Todo bien? --preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza, James le sonrió

--Oigan ustedes dos, ¿qué clase de amigos van de caza sin invitar a su recién revivido y soltero amigo?

-- ¡_Óyeme que tú no estás soltero y lo sabes!_

James sonrió pícaramente, la nubecita sobre su cabeza empezaba a sonrojarse y no precisamente por vergüenza.

--Bueno, llegamos temprano y tú estabas... ocupado --murmuró Sirius incómodo. James lo notó fácilmente y supo la razón, lo conocía demasiado, además su amigo seguía siendo el mismo libro abierto que él podía leer tan fácil.

--No pasó nada... no pude --dijo arrojando el libro, suspiró y se sentó. Los otros dos se sentaron frente a James. Raras veces Sirius se ponía tan serio --recuerdan que les dije lo que tenía que hacer... que eran ciertas cosas que no me agradaban... --se interrumpió y los miró con la esperanza de que lo entendieran, no quería decirlo con todas las palabras. Por fortuna los dos asintieron, claro que sabían a lo que se refería, a ellos tampoco les gustaban esas tácticas de educación, ni siquiera los salvajes las utilizaban --pues lo intenté... pero no pude... quizá después de todo no sirvo para esta misión --sonrió triste, si debía regresar para que las misiones se cumplieran, por mucho que le doliera, lo haría, regresaría.

--_Eres terco Potter, te digo que no voy a dejar que regreses_

Ignoró la voz de su esposa, sabía que estaba molesta pero... pero él tenía que ver por el bien de Harry y si lo bueno para él era que desapareciera, eso pasaría.

-- _James te juro que si sigues pensando eso voy y encuentro la forma para que Harry me escuché y le digo lo que quieres hacer, a ver como te vas entonces_

--No lo harías! --exclamó James poniéndose de pie de un brinco, Sirius y Remus lo miraron.

--_Están por comprobar que estás loco_ --dijo cortante Lily, James masculló un par de maldiciones que no se atrevió a completar y se giró hacia sus amigos.

--Castigué a Harry --murmuró rogando porque no le preguntarían por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque con Sirius ahí debería inventarse algo.

--Era lo que tenías que hacer --contestó Remus

-- ¿Hay un pero? --respiró tranquilo al escuchar a Sirius.

--Se va a ir al colegio en unos días y yo... pues ya no lo voy a ver todos los días y no quiero que se pase lo poco que pasaremos juntos, castigado, quiero que disfrute sus vacaciones sé que hizo mal y merece un castigo pero son vacaciones y...

--Quieres quitarle el castigo --sonrió Remus mirando a su amigo, James desvió la mirada justo como lo hacía cuando lo regañaba por alguna broma que había prometido no hacer y que se colaba fuera de su mente. --James sabes que con un adolescente...

--Es un buen chico --lo miró con grandes ojos, eso funcionaba antes, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?, cuando la gente se hacía vieja se volvía más sentimental, bien podía haberle pasado eso al buen Remus

--Yo sé que es un buen chico James y te entiendo, habla con él y si crees que lo adecuado es eso, quítale el castigo...

-- ¡Pero Remus, Harry ya entendió que estuvo mal, quiero que vayamos de vacaciones todos juntos...!

--Quítale el castigo --repitió Remus divertido

--Tú sabes que nunca ha tenido vacaciones con una familia, será diferente a cuando iba con sus amigos, porque... ¿qué dijiste?

--Que también quiero irme de vacaciones --rió Remus mirándolo

-- ¡Bolita! --gritó de repente Sirius, el licántropo lo miró alarmado, intentó brincar lejos del sillón pero Sirius se le echaba encima.

James soltó una carcajada cuando se tiraba sobre esos dos y se escuchaba lo que aseguró eran los huesos de Remus tronando. Remus intentaba zafarse de 150 kilos que lo aplastaban, esos dos si que pesaban y moviéndose como lo hacían parecían pesar más. Un carraspeo le llegó vagamente, las carcajadas de Sirius y los gritos de James no lo dejaban escuchar muy bien.

--Yo solo... iba por... agua --murmuró Harry cuando su padre se sentaba sobre Sirius y brincaba sonriente.

--Anda ven --dijo James palmeando la espalda de Sirius

-- ¡Eh que no soy un sofá! --gritó Sirius intentando huír pero Remus se las arregló para agarrarle las manos. Harry enarcó una ceja entre divertido, avergonzado y confundido.

--Es cómodo, anda ven quiero hablar conti... --un estruendo que resonó por toda la casa interrumpió a James cuando volvía a invitar a Harry a su sofá humano. Remus dio un alarido de dolor, Sirius gritó una maldición que Harry estaba seguro no haber escuchado nunca y James soltó una carcajada cuando las pequeñas patas de metal del sofá cedían ante tanto movimiento y peso y éste se partía en dos, aunque no era mucha altura, cayeron con fuerza.

--Creo que el profesor Lupin se desmayó --murmuró Harry preocupado

-- ¡Prongs me rompiste las costillas! --gritó Sirius.

James se apresuró a bajarse y empujó a Sirius al piso para revisar a Remus que no se movía.

--Moony, ¿estás bien?, Remus respira por favor --murmuró James arrodillándose junto al licántropo.

--Estoy bien, estoy bien --dijo Remus abriendo los ojos --pesan una tonelada

--_Un excelente ejemplo para un niño que recién entra a la adolescencia, muy maduro de su parte --_Harry se mordió los labios para no reír, no debía delatarse.

--Solo muestra de afecto entre amigos --contestó James extendiendo las manos hacia sus amigos, ellos le sonrieron como si la respuesta hubiera sido para ellos -- ¿quieres ir a esquiar? --cuando ambos hubieron estado de pie, se giró hacia su hijo que lo miró más confundido todavía --sigues castigado por supuesto --aclaró alzándose de hombros

-- ¿Entonces, los veré esquiando a ustedes?

-- ¿Sabes esquiar?

--No

--Pues aprendes, ¿entonces vamos o prefieres la playa?

--La nieve está bien pero...

-- ¡Perfecto entonces, sube a empacar nos vamos por la noche, prepararé el traslador! --exclamó James feliz, abrazó a su hijo y corrió hacia la chimenea.

-- ¡Genial, lindas maestras de esquí! --gritó Sirius corriendo hacia las escaleras. Harry se quedó ahí de pie sin comprender una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podía estar castigado y lo llevarían de vacaciones a... no sabía a donde?.

--Ve a empacar Harry, así veremos que te falta para comprarlo antes de irnos, usa maletas muggles

--Pero...

--Cuando James te obligue a hacer algo como tomar clases de pintura en el hotel mientras él sale a una cita...

--_Cita, claro como no. Si solo se le ocurre pensar en eso le arrancaré las ganas de tener citas..._ --murmuró Lily totalmente seria, al chico se le escapó una risita que se apresuró a disfrazar en tos.

--...te recordará que estás castigado y te dejará en esas clases, ahora ve a empacar.

James no había tenido ningún problema para arreglar el traslador hasta Suiza y menos aún para encontrar el mejor departamento en el que pudieran pasar unas semanas ellos 4 tranquila y cómodamente. Olvidaría por el momento esa misión que lo atormentaba, dejaría atrás la amenaza de Voldemort, disfrutaría a su hijo y a sus amigos... se divertirían.

--Sirius, ya estás viejo para el snowboard --dijo Remus mirando desconfiado la hermosa tabla plateada con un enorme perro negro que Sirius sostenía.

--Soy joven --contestó el aludido orgulloso

--Pero...

--Nada, disculpen... --interrumpió a Remus, James miraba divertido mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo básico para enseñarle a Harry. Sirius les hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de irse directo a una atractiva instructora de snowboard.

--Pero si sabe más que la instructora --masculló Remus ajustando sus guantes, bajó sus lentes y se deslizó montaña abajo. Harry miró maravillado la habilidad de su profesor, echó un vistazo hacia su padrino que atendía a las instrucciones de la despampanante morena, volvió su atención a su padre cuando Sirius le guiñaba un ojo.

--Muy bien hijo, ahora despacio ¿quieres?

-- ¿Eh, ya?

--Sí, quieres que te de la mano --preguntó socarrón James, Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y lo siguió.

Empezaron el descenso con lentitud, empezaba a agarrarle la maña. No habían bajado ni 5 metros cuando un rayón gris le pasó por un lado, James se detuvo poco después y él hizo lo mismo, acababa de recordar que la ropa de Sirius era justamente del mismo gris que ese rayón tras el que una mujer gritaba histérica.

--Oh, oh --murmuró James mirando interesado.

Sirius lograba un brinco espectacular pero el aterrizaje no lo era tanto, la instructora se había adelantado intentando detenerlo y para no caerle encima, Sirius perdió el equilibrio, siendo demasiada velocidad la que llevaba se desvió al siguiente carril donde se estrelló contra Remus quien desesperado intentó esquivarlo pero la tabla de Sirius salía volando cuando éste con los pies por delante seguía avanzando hacia Remus. La tabla se le atravesó entre las piernas derrivándolo. En un mal movimiento sus piernas se enredaron y rodaron a gran velocidad. James y Harry se apresuraron a bajar.

James no dejaba de reír, por fortuna tenía un excelente dominio.

Para cuando terminaron de bajar, Remus y Sirius intentaban desenredarse, Remus maldecía quedamente mientras Sirius se quejaba de haber quedado en rídiculo ante su instructora.

--Me voy al mar! --exclamó Remus cinco minutos después cuando pudo ponerse de pie.

--No seas extremista Moony

--Sirius eres un peligro aún en...

-- ¡Chicos, eso fue... tan... tan...! --James llegaba riendo divertido, intentaba mantenerse de pie pero los espasmos de la risa lo hacía hacer eses. Se detuvo frente ellos sosteniéndose el estómago.

--Eh... papá... --murmuró Harry notando el intercambio de miradas de los dos que seguían sobre la nieve. Sirius susurró un peligroso "sshh" mientras con las dos manos tomaba mucha nieve, Remus hizo lo mismo mientras Harry retrocedió un par de pasos.

James soltó otra carcajada, ahora una más fuerte pero una enorme bola de nieve que le daba de lleno en la cara lo hizo callarse e incluso toser, se ahogaba con la nieve. Sirius se apresuró a hacer otra bola mientras Remus le lanzaba una a James. Poco después se convirtió en una guerra de nieve entre esos tres adultos.

--Papá... --murmuró Harry, cayó de rodillas intentando no gritar pero no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza, la cicatriz comenzaba a picarle con exageración. No recordaba un dolor como ese. podía sentir la furia de Lord Voldemort crecer, estaba muy molesto, alguien había fallado y lo peor de todo que no podía castigarlo. -- ¡AAAAHHH! --no pudo ahogar más el grito.

-- ¿Harry? --James se giró de inmediato, una bola de nieve le dio en la espalda cuando corría hacia su hijo.

Habían tenido que regresar, James se había asustado demasiado como para continuar con las vacaciones. No le tomó importancia a que Harry le dijera que estaba bien, que solo había sido momentáneo, él tenía que mantener a su hijo a salvo. Olvidó el castigo de Harry y los días pasaron. Por nada del mundo volvió a poner en peligro a su muchacho, dentro de esa casa Harry no podía tener pesadillas con Voldemort y tampoco sentir lo que Voldemort sintiera. Una semana antes del 1 se septiembre, una visita extraña puso sobre aviso a Harry, empezaba a sospechar de lo que se trataba todo.

Un hombre de increíble altura y faz estricta, de piel morena y dura, extrañamente dura y gruesa. Había discutido con su padre, a pesar de que había hechizado la habitación para que nada se pudiera escuchar, lo había sabido. Sirius se había mostrado molesto unas horas después. Por la noche, cuando se suponía que él dormía, pudo escuchar algo sobre tres misiones que habían regresado a la vida a su padre. Después, cuando su padrino y exprofesor se habían retirado. La voz preocupada de quien ahora sabía era su madre lo había despertado, parecía molesta y discutía con su padre... él quería regresar y ella lo amenazaba con decirle todo a él si seguía pensando en eso.

Lo único que Harry había podido entender era que su padre no estaría con él para siempre, que el que se quedara ahí dependía de esas tres misiones y que ese extraño sujeto no quería que regresara al colegio, que algo malo pasaría.

Al día siguiente, Harry no bajó a desayunar. Se quedó acostado viendo el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que se había enterado la noche anterior, él quería volver al colegio pero no podía decirle eso a su padre, no podía admitir que había estado escuchando a hurtadillas y tampoco podía deprimirse o ponerse a hablar con sus amigos sobre todo eso porque sabía que su madre lo veía y que iría con su padre. Cuando Sirius fue por él tuvo que bajar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su padre se portaba igual que siempre, incluso que le había comprado ya los útiles escolares. Sabía que algo andaba mal, algo de lo que él aún no se enteraba, no era normal que no lo dejaran salir de casa sin razón aparente, pero ya se enteraría.

El 1 de septiembre, muy temprano. Algo con lo que Harry había soñado tres años atrás, por fin le pasaba. Su padre lo despedía en el anden 9 ¾ , incluso habían ido Remus y su padrino. Le alegraba que Sirius hubiera recobrado la libertad y su buen nombre hubiera sido limpiado. Pero aunque miraba a su padre alegre y sonriente, podía ver un brillo extraño en su mirada, ya le había preguntado por qué parecía triste, pero él solo le había asegurado que estaba un poco triste porque no lo vería hasta navidad y a pesar de haberle asegurado que podían verse en hogsmade con las salidas del colegio, si bien James había borrado la mriada triste, ese brillo extraño en los ojos no había desaparecido.

Harry se despidió de todos cuando el anunciaba que el tren partía, rápidamente buscó un compartimiento solo para esperar por sus amigos, tenía mucho que contarles, mientras en el anden, James miraba con pesar como se alejaba el tren.

--Vamos amigo, estará bien --dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a James

--Sí James, sabes que con Dumbledore es poco probable que algo le pase, confía en él --acotó Remus sonriente, pero James seguía con la vista clavada en la enorme locomotora escarlata.

--Voldemort no puede entrar James...

-- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en primer año? --murmuró mirando a Sirius, el tren acababa de desaparecer. El animago no supo que contestar -- ¿y en segundo?, un niño de 12 años enfrentándose al recuerdo de Voldemort --agregó mirando ahora a Remus

--Y en tercero a un licántropo --dijo éste apenado

--Y a un fugado de Azkaban que quería matarlo --James sonrió levemente y abrazó a sus amigos --eso no me preocupa Remus, un licántropo, un fugado trastornado...

-- ¡Hey! --reclamó Sirius serio, James sonrió y continuó:

--...un amigo que me traicionó, un basilisco, recuerdos del pasado, la sombra de Voldemort... eso no me preocupa para nada --dijo en un suspiro, los otros dos lo miraron sin comprender --lo que me preocupa... es el torneo de los tres magos.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. El torneo, parte 1

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Harry Potter es de JK!!!  
**

* * *

_**Feliz cumple adelantado Angie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D lo siento, no pude evitar dejarlo ahí!!!!!!!!!!!! siiii otro fic de HArry Potter hahaha... soorry problemas con la compu, se borraron algunos archivos eso y Twilight hay que ser sinceros!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias a ANypotter, sin ella este capi no estaría aquí XD  
**_

* * *

--James, carta --dijo Sirius apareciendo de la cocina. Le arrojó el sobre a James y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a su amigo.

James curioso y emocionado abrió el sobre con el sello de Hogwarts. Sintió la nubecita sobre su cabeza bufar molesta, ella también pensaba en lo mismo que él. Una semana y Harry en problemas. Podría fungir como padre responsable al fin y... le daría algunos consejos a su hijo para que no lo atraparan. Pero lejos de ser la noticia que él esperaba, lo que leyó lo hizo perder el color. Sirius intentó quitarle la carta, pero antes incluso de que pensara en estirar la mano. James salía corriendo a la chimenea y entre llamas esmeraldas desaparecía.

-- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿quién salió? --Remus llegaba con un emparedado

Sirius se alzó se hombros mientras recogía el pergamino que había alterado tanto a James.

--Oh, oh --murmuró con una mezcla de sentimientos, algo entre sorpresa, miedo, terror, furia y el que sabía no debía sentir... orgullo.

James había aparecido en la oficina del director, sobresaltando al anciano que pensativo estaba tras su escritorio. Posó sus preocupados ojos azules en el hombre que acababa de llegar y James, aún pálido, se giró hacia su antiguo profesor. Ese sujeto se había referido a eso cuando había dicho que algo peligroso le pasaría a Harry y que por eso no debía volver, genial y él lo había insultado y corrido de su casa. Ahora necesitaba disculparse.

--Profesor, su carta dice que...

--Harry quedó como un campeón de Hogwarts --contestó el anciano preocupado. Cerró los ojos mientras James empezaba a gritar. No podía ser posible, Harry tenía 14 años, no podía participar en el dichoso torneo. Había pensado que algún mortífago se colaría e intentaría dañar a su hijo pero de ahí a que Harry se arriesgara solo... ¡lo mataría!.

--Tengo que...

--Debe estar durmiendo, la contraseña es "Dragón de noche" --contestó el anciano sin abrir los ojos. James balbuceó un "gracias" y salió corriendo.

¡Lo mataría, sí claro que lo iba a matar!. El torneo de los tres magos, por todos los cielos. Demasiado arriesgado! Y el viejo le había dicho que solo los mayores de edad y a ese niño le faltaba demasiado tiempo incluso para pensar en ser mayor de edad. ¡Uy lo iba a matar!. Llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda y sin pensar en despertarla amablemente, le grito 3 veces la contraseña.

Entró a la sala común, solo la castaña que reconoció como Hermione Granger, amiga de su hijo estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea.

--Buenas noches --saludó con voz de ultratumba. Hermione dio un brinco y se giró.

--Señor Potter, bu... buenas noches

--Harry... --siseó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

--Se está bañando --murmuró Hermione, no muy convencida señaló las escaleras.

Siguió a James al verlo correr hacia las escaleras. James llegó hasta los baños y abrió sin llamar o avisar. Hermione se quedó contra la pared.

--Papá que... ¡hey! --Hermione se encogió en su lugar al escuchar gritar a Harry -- ¡por lo menos dame una toalla, qué te pasa! --segundos después, James le pasaba enfrente a la chica jalando a Harry que intentaba envolverse en la toalla, llevaba el cabello aún con espuma.

-- ¡Dime en qué demonios estabas pensando! --demandó James soltando a Harry en medio de la sala común. El chico confundido miró a su amiga que se alzó de hombros incómoda. -- ¡el torneo Harry, por Merlín, cómo rayos burlaste a Dumbledore!

--Yo no hice nada papá, no metí mi nombre... para qué lo haría

--Claro y el papel voló solo hasta el caliz --masculló James llevándose con frustración las manos a la cabeza. Eso se ponía mal, muy pero muy mal.

--Pues no pero...

-- ¡Pero?!

--No sé que pasó, no tengo ganas de morir...

-- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

-- ¡Nada, no hice nada!

El lugar se cubrió de un silencio incómodo. Hermione se escabulló hacia su habitación, sentía que sobraba en esa conversación. El padre de Harry estaba histérico, quizá más que eso. James cerró los ojos sin bajar las manos de la cabeza, incluso se jalaba el cabello desesperado. Harry se quedó viéndolo sin animarse a decir o hacer algo más.

--No vas a salir del colegio --por fin después de casi 5 minutos, James logró abrir la boca.

-- ¿Por qué?

--Nada de Hogsmade por todo el año

-- ¿Qué?, ¡no puedes!

--Te mantendrás aquí, me encargaré de que después de clases regreses aquí, a tu sala común...

Harry no dijo nada, se dio cuenta de que su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta, hablaba para sí mismo. Así que fue hasta una de las butacas y se dejó caer, interesado lo mirí pasearse frente a él murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-- ¡Aún no termino contigo, quién te dijo que te sentaras! --exclamó James deteniéndose de golpe, Harry mordiéndose el labio se puso de pie, le causaba más gracia que temor o lo que debiera sentir. --no vas a salir...

--Papá...

Harry intentó razonar por las buenas, con tranquilidad pero su padre no se lo permitiría. Estaba lo suficientemente alterado y preocupado como para razonar a las peticiones de un adolescente.

-- ¡Nada, no saldrás!

--Pero...

-- ¡Entiende Harry, estás en problemas!

--Pero si no hice nada, no tienes porque molestarte conmigo. Seguramente a alguien se le hizo gracioso poner mi nombre...

--No --respiró hondo y se acercó al muchacho --tus problemas no son conmigo, ese que puso tu nombre en el caliz... debes cuidarte, debes tener mucho cuidado. No dejaré que te arriesgues más

--Pero si...

--Iré con Dumbledore, tu pase para Hogsmade lo cancelaré... --Harry incrédulo miraba a su padre seguir balbuceando --tendrás que regresar aquí después de clases y... y... ya veré que más hago... pero te mantendrás seguro, sí, yo me aseguraré de que estés seguro porque seguramente... --Harry abrió la boca divertido, por supuesto que estaba molesto de que su padre actuara así, pero el verlo balbucear la palabra "seguro" y sus derivados en la misma oración, tenía que admitir que era divertido. --prometeme que lo harás, que me obedecerás Harry --detuvo su frenético ir y venir y miró a su hijo, el chico dejó de sonreír y lo miró. No podía prometerle eso...

--Me mantendré seguro papá --pensó exageradamente cada palabra, el entrecejo de James se juntó. Él conocía perfectamente cada una de las evasivas, él las había inventado!.

--Prometeme que me obedecerás

--Papá...

-- ¡Prometelo o te vas a arrepentir!

--No puedes castigarme por no...

--No te castigaré --lo interrumpió James con una peligrosa sonrisa --solo era una sugerencia

--Papá...

-- ¿Lo prometerás?

--Pues...

--Harry

--Sí papá, te lo prometo...

Dos semanas después, justo antes de que la primer prueba iniciara. Se había planeado una visita al pueblo mágico, para alivianar los ánimos y esa promesa había quedado casi olvidada por el adolescente. Habría sido completamente olvidada de no ser porque James había encontrado la forma para quedarse en el colegio e incluir a sus amigos. Pero si se llevaba el mapa del merodeador, nadie se daría cuenta. Podía hacerse el ofendido y perderse por el colegio. Y así lo hizo.

Mientras los merodeadores vagaban por el colegio e impulsado por Sirius, James buscaba a Harry para disculparse, con la vocecita de su esposa flotando sobre él. En Hogsmade la histeria empezaba a incendiar los ánimos. Personas encapuchadas habían aparecido unos minutos atrás y en cuanto se vieron las máscaras blancas que les cubrían el rostro, todo explotó. Los profesores combatían intentando que sus alumnos regresaran a salvo al colegio.

Habían recorrido el colegio entero, cada rincón conocido y que ellos conocían todo el castillo mejor que cualquier director, no por nada hicieron el mapa del merodeador. Pero no lograron encontrar a Harry por ninguna parte, el chico se había llevado el dichoso mapa y no tenían forma de localizarlo, por lo que decidieron dejarlo tranquilizarse y verían si podían convencer a James de ser un poco menos exagerado, con un buen trago en las tres escobas todo podían lograr. Pero a medio camino del pueblo sintieron que el alma les caía a los pies, desde ahí podían ver las columnas de humo y claramente escuchar gritos. Sacaron rápidamente las varitas, Sirius y Remus se encaminaron rápidamente, pero James se congeló, se debatía entre ir y ayudar o regresar y asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, en estos momentos y siempre, Harry sería lo más importante.

--Está bien, regresa --dijo Remus mirándolo, con un movimiento de cabeza, él y Sirius echaron a correr.

James regresó lo más rápido que pudo al colegio, no recordaba haber corrido así alguna otra vez. Pero frenó de golpe en la entrada del castillo, no sabía donde buscar a su hijo y lo peor del caso que su esposa había desaparecido hacía rato ya. Eso le preocupaba aún más, se suponía que ella debía mantenerse todo el tiempo con él. No decidido a quedarse ahí congelado. Comenzó a recorrer el castillo, de nuevo.

Sirius y Remus combatían espalda con espalda, siempre se mantenían juntos y eso les daba ventaja ante lo que les viniera encima, así no se daban por vencidos jamás. Se cubrían mutuamente.

Cuando Sirius derribaba a tres mortífagos con un solo hechizo, se giró para presumirselo a Remus, pero las palabras no le salieron, sus ojos se clavaron en un grupo de mortífagos que rodeaban a un muchacho. Sin decir algo corrió en ayuda del chico, Remus lo maldijo entre dientes y lo siguió.

Harry había escapado por los pelos del ataque, lo único que ahora tendría que explicarle a su padre donde había dejado la capa, no podía creer que había perdido la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, esos no eran artículos comunes y él la había perdido. El enemigo podría haberla agarrado y lo sorprendería en cualquier momento. Paró de golpe y miró a su alrededor... genial, ahora se había perdido. Era un lago y... de repente comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, el césped se empezó a cubrir por delicados cristales hasta que quedó congelado. Miró al cielo cuando la luz se apagó un poco, estaban en septiembre, no podía nevar... eran demasiados dementores los que bajaban hacia él en circulos, sus pensamientos gratos comenzaron a abandonarlo.

James ya se había paseado por el colegio más de 3 veces en esos minutos después del ataque en Hogsmade y solo había visto a los profesores listos para cualquier ataque, pero de su hijo no tenía rastro alguno. Preocupado por la ausencia de la en ocasiones molesta nubecita y por no encontrar a Harry, se recargó contra la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Empezó a maldecir su pésima actuación como guardián, como enviado y cuando llegaba a su asquerosa actuación como padre, algo que desprendía un débil brillo a sus pies le llamó la atención. Se acuclilló lentamente y acarició el piso. Era frío, como si tocara agua pero con más textura, no era algo normal.

--Mi capa --susurró serio. Agarró el trozo de tela y abrió la joroba de la estatua.

Por fortuna aún recordaba perfectamente ese pasadizo, lo único que debía correr más agachado que antes, pero no caería, conocía los altos y bajos del piso. Por desgracia seguía siendo igual de largo, tardó cerca de 15 minutos en salir al sótano de la dulcería en Hogsmade. Apenas salió del lugar se encontró cara a cara con sus amigos que parecían buscar algo, la batalla ya había terminado. Se vieron directo a los ojos y siguieron a James.

James se molestaba con cada segundo, Harry lo había desobedecido. No lo culparía si fuera cualquier otro chico, cualquiera que no fuera seguido por dementes tan peligrosos como los que seguían a su hijo, ¿cómo rayos iban a encontrarlo?. Quizá el pueblo no sería muy grande pero... no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en que había fracasado con su última misión y que habían atrapado a su hijo... no podía siquiera imaginar lo que le harían esos malditos si lo atraparan.

--_James_ --había sido un jadeo y eso logró que James se detuviera de repente, sintió algo frío y pesado que le caía al estómago.

--Lily... qué pasa

--Lily? --susurró Remus girándose hacia su amigo.

--_En el lago, hay demasiados dementores _

_--_Demonios --masculló sacando su varita -- ¡por acá! --gritó girándose, los otros dos lo siguieron sin pedir explicaciones.

Cuando llegaron al lago, un frío increíble los invadió. James se congeló mirando a su hijo pelear como los grandes, manejaba increíblemente hábil a un enorme ciervo plateado. Remus dibujó una débil sonrisa antes de enviar su patronus. A pesar de que Sirius aún conservaba recuerdos desagradables, invocó su patronus obligándose a pensar en Harry, en sus amigos y en su libertad. En cambio James miraba embobado a su hijo, se había reconocido en el patronus de Harry... definitivamente era él.

--Soy yo --susurró atónito

-- _¡Por supuesto que eres tú, pero ayuda que son demasiados!... ¿James?... ¡He Potter ve y ayuda a tu hijo que ya está cansado!_

James agitó la cabeza con el grito de Lily. Llegó hasta Harry y se puso de tal forma que pudiera ayudar y mirar a su hijo trabajar.

El esfuerzo era demasiado para un chico de 14 años, Harry combatía con menos ímpetu cada minuto que pasaba hasta que solo se desmayó. James olvidó a los dementores, su varita, a sus amigos e incluso hasta su propia vida y se arrodilló junto a Harry. No le importó empezar a sentirse triste, débil, solo le importó su hijo. Lo levantó en brazos olvidando también la magia y se apresuró a salir de ahí. Sirius le ayudó abriéndole espacio. No eran tantos dementores ya, podían ellos solos.

Camino al castillo, ni siquiera a Lily escuchó, no sabía si su esposa le hablaba o se mantenía callada sobre él. Solo miraba a Harry que cada vez se ponía más pálido. Se repetía que solo estaba débil, que había sido un gran esfuerzo y era solo un niño, corría cada vez más rápido.

Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando el director lo encontraba en un pasillo, no lo miró, solo corrió hacia la enfermería. Entró llamando a gritos a la enfermera, dejó a su hijo sobre una cama y corrió hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

--Tranquilo hijo, tranquilo ya voy --dijo amable la mujer sonriéndole. James la tomó del brazo y la jaló. No estaba para amabilidades.

Madame Pomfrey se inclinó sobre la cama de Harry y lo revisó minuciosamente ante la fija mirada de James. Unos minutos después se giró.

--Está bien James solo algo extenuado, no te preocupes, déjalo dormir

Sin poder hacer más, James acercó una silla y se dejó caer en ella. No se movería de ahí hasta que su hijo despertara. Un par de horas después, Remus y Sirius aparecieron por la enfermería... el ataque no había pasado de daños materiales y un buen susto.

--Chicos --sin mover la vista de Harry, James apenas susurró --lamento haberme venido, yo...

--Tranquilo hermano --dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

--Te entendemos completamente amigo --comentó Remus poniendo su mano sobre el otro hombro de James.

--Gracias amigos --contestó uniendo sus manos con las de sus amigos en sus hombros.

Los días pasaron lentamente para James que no dormía ni tomaba lo que le llevaban sus amigos, Sirius ya había intentado dormirlo poniendo algo en su comida. Si acaso se había separado de Harry unos cuantos minutos y él mismo había ido por la comida a las cocinas, había regresado a la enfermería con una bolsa llena de pastelillos, esos no se echarían a perder como el pescado o algo similar. No importaba cuanto tiempo siguiera ahí, pero no volvería a moverse.

Semana y media después del incidente en Hogsmade. Harry algo perdido abrió los ojos. La dura mirada de su padre le dio la bienvenida.

-- ¿Qué, qué pasó? --murmuró el chico con voz ronca

-- ¡Qué rayos hacías en Hogsmade, te dije que no podías ir! --gritó James. Después de todo, Remus había tenido razón, tanto estres no había sido bueno que lo guardara. Harry se hundió en la cama. Acababa de recordar de golpe y presentía que su padre le daría un buen recorrido por si había olvidado algo.

--James tranquilo --Remus entraba corriendo --vamos amigo, tranquilizate, acaba de despertar y...

--Señor Potter por todos los cielos, no le grite, déjeme revisarlo ande muévase

La enfermera salió apresurada de su oficina al escuchar los gritos de James, pero éste ni se inmutó, no se movió.

-- ¡Sirius ven! --gritó Remus. Cuando el animago entró, con un simple movimiento de cabeza del licántropo supo que tenía que hacer.

Se lanzó sobre James sobresaltando a Harry quien dio un brinco. Remus a como pudo le abrió la boca a James y vertió lo que el chico aseguró era agua. Pero que unos segundos después, lograba que su padre cayera inconsciente. Se alteró al verlo, pero su antiguo profesor lo tranquilizó. Solo era una poción para que pudiera dormir, una semana y media sin dormir más que un minuto, si acaso, no era bueno para nadie.

La enfermera le dio de alta un par de horas después, aunque pudo regresar a su habitación cuando Remus y Sirius... bueno, cuando Remus terminó con el sermón, Sirius solo se había sentado serio junto a Remus.

Dos días después, justo cuando la primer prueba del torneo comenzó, James se sentó en la cama maldiciendo a sus amigos que lo habían sedado a la fuerza. Por lo menos lo habían llevado a su habitación. Era temprano pero no había nadie cerca así que salió de la cama pensando lo que les haría a ese par que lo habían traicionado. Cuando llegaba a la puerta se giró un poco, el mapa del merodeador estaba sobre su escritorio. Bueno, por lo menos le habían dejado como encontrarlos. Lo activó y sus ojos volaron por el pergamino, su experiencia no podía sustituirla nada, rápidamente dio con los nombres de sus amigos. Cerró el mapa y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera recordó quitarse el pijama, un hermoso pijama de snitchs.

Los gritos ensordecedores de todo el colegio le dieron la bienvenida al estadio de quiditch que había sido especialmente adaptado para algo, no sabía que exactamente pero estaba diferente. Tuvo que subir hasta las últimas gradas, sus amigos parecían demasiado interesados en el espectáculo.

--Hola traidores --siseó junto a Remus.

El licántropo dejó de ver hacia el frente y se giró lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente con un muy furioso James Potter que ya hiperventilaba con los puños pegados a sus costados.

--James... --intentó decir Remus pero los gritos de James lo interrumpieron.

-- ¡QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGOS SON USTEDES, ME ATACAN POR LA ESPALDA...!

El resto de la frase de James no se escuchó por los gritos del público, pero él siguió gritando. Remus se giró automáticamente, esos gritos no habían sido precisamente de buen augurio.

-- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO ESO, ME SEDARON EN CONTRA DE MI...! --de nuevo los gritos opacaban su sermón. Remus miraba unos segundos a James y otros pocos hacia donde lo hacía el resto de la gente. Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado gritando incoherencias, desde el punto de vista de James.

-- ¡Uyyyy no, no, por ahí no! --exclamó Sirius emocionado, estaba inclinado sobre el barandal. James se giró hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados, en verdad le molestaba que no les importara haberlo traicionado, que él se sintiera ofendido o que estuviera molesto.

-- ¡SIRIUS PONME ATENCIÓN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ... NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE DIGAN MIS AMIGOS.... ES LO MISMO QUE SI CASTRO A PADFOOT!

-- ¡Hey! --reclamó Sirius dejando los vítores

-- ¡PERO ME VOY A VENGAR, LES ASEGURO QUE VOY... QUÉ DEMONIOS! --se giró para señalar a Remus y que su amenaza tuviera más fuerza... la maldición se le escapó al dar con la causa del escándalo. Harry casi era aplastado por un enorme colacuerno Húngaro y Sirius volvía con las aclamaciones, parecía emocionado realmente estaba muy emocionado.

-- ¡James! --exclamó Remus inclinándose por el barandal, James se había resbalado por la sorpresa. Por fortuna el licántropo alcanzó a detenerlo del pantalón de su pijama. --deja... de... mo... moverte James por favor --balbuceó intentando subirlo, pero James parecía querer ir por Harry, maldecía entre dientes a todo el mundo, ni siquiera la madre de ese dragón se salvó. --Sirius... ¡maldita sea Black!

Sirius reaccionó de inmediato, eso y la amenaza de castración, siempre funcionaban con él.

-- ¿De quién son esos pantalones Moony? --preguntó pensativo.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron enormes, levantó su mano derecha, solo tenía un pijama con muchas snitchs.

-- ¡Maté a James! --gritó aterrado.

-- ¿Qué...?

--Detenía a James del pantalón --dijo mostrándole el pijama. Sirius apartó el pantalón, se inclinó por el barandal y buscó a James. Remus lo imitó rápidamente. Pero James no se miraba por ninguna parte.

Justo cuando Harry parado en el centro del lugar mostraba triunfante un enorme huevo, un rugido interrumpió la ovación que empezaba a formarse.

-- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry extrañado buscó la voz, su padre lo miraba a unos metros. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso, podría decir que un poco más que eso, pero, ¿por qué estaba en boxer?. Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando empezó a acercarse. La mírada de James casi arrojaba fuego. Nadie se movía excepto Harry que seguía retrocediendo y James que apretaba el paso. Todos los demás miraban sin comprender.

-- ¡NO TE MUEVAS! --ante el grito de su padre, el chico... se apresuró a alejarse. Pero pronto se topó con pared. James llegó hasta él rápidamente, lo revisó superficialmente y después de registrar algunos raspones. Lo tomó del brazo y jalándolo lo sacó del estadio.

--Papá...

--No hables --siseó James cuando traspasaban las puertas del estadio. Sirius y Remus los seguían de cerca.

Albus Dumbledore se había quedado pensativo en su lugar. Había visto cuando James caía sobre la tierra, la altura había sido demasiada para que se hubiera levantado como si nada, incluso si hubiera caído desde un par de metros, se habría golpeado, no podría pasar eso. Nada como un nuevo misterio en esa extraña resucitación para mantenerlo despierto por varios días.

-- ¡EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, DIGO, SI ES QUE PIENSAS! --rugió James arrojando a Harry al sofá. El chico lo miró extrañado.

--James creo que...

-- ¡MALDITA SEA HARRY!

--Hermano tranquilizate --Sirius abrazó a James por la espalda, casi se abalanzaba sobre Harry.

_--James por favor, no es para que lo golpees..._

Harry miró discretamente sobre la cabeza de su padre, no podía ver nada pero seguía escuchando esa voz. Al instante James dejó de forcejear en brazos de Sirius.

--Hijo, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

--No, estoy bien... solo unos raspones que lavándolos y ya

--Bueno mejor ve a descansar, si te sientes mal, cualquier cosa ven inmediatamente... lamento haber gritado de esa forma --agregó en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba, Harry asintió --cualquier cosa que sientas, no importa lo tonta que te parezca... ¿me entendiste? --murmuró mirando detenidamente a su hijo en la puerta. Harry volvió a asentir y salió.

Por la noche, después del festejo que esperaba al chico en la sala común, cuando intentaba dormir sintió que la habitación daba vueltas y como algo caliente subía desde sus pies y salía por su cabeza, después desde su cabeza bajaba algo frío y salía por sus pies. En resumen no pudo dormir nada, pero tampoco fue con su padre. Debía ser solo el cansancio y su padre exageraría. No entendía como podía hacerlo, era demasiado.

--Estás muy pálido --murmuró Hermione, sentándose en el comedor junto a Harry. Ron estaba enfrente, parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

-- ¿Qué pasa Ron? --preguntó Harry huyendo del comentario de la castaña

--Oye amigo lamento lo de...

--Ya, descuida --sonrió Harry tendiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa. Ron la estrechó al instante.

--En verdad te ves pálido

--Estoy bien, en verdad... llegaremos tarde a clases, mejor vamos --le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, tomó su mochila y se apresuró a salir del comedor antes de que siguieran con eso.

Por la tarde, Harry no podía ni recordar las clases que acababan de terminar, con trabajo podía fingir frente a sus amigos que se sentía bien. Solo que no pudo hacerlo por más tiempo, terminó yéndose a acostar. Pero ni Ron ni Hermione, le creyeron una sola palabra. En cuanto Harry regresó a la torre, ellos se buscaron a James.

--Lo siento chicos, pero no lo hemos visto --dijo Remus mirándolos suspicaz. James no se había aparecido en su habitación en todo el día. Remus y Sirius lo habían estado buscando sin éxito alguno.

--Es que queríamos decirle que Harry está raro, después de ayer se ve muy pálido y nos preocupa --dijo Hermione mirando a su antiguo profesor.

--Veré a Harry! --exclamó Sirius y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo. Remus lo miró interesado por unos segundos mientras se le perdía de vista, después vio a los muchachos y con una cálida sonrisa agregó:

--Seguiré buscando a James, si lo encuentro le diré. No se preocupen, Sirius obligará a Harry a ir a la enfermería.

Sirius había escuchado a escondidas una conversación de James con... no había visto a nadie y tenía algunas opciones, o hablaba con alguien invisibile, con alguien que no quería ser visto, con alguien a quien solo James pudiera ver o escuchar o bien, su amigo estaba loco, pero después de haber estado muerto por 13 años y revivir, lo podía pasar por alto. Pero eso no era lo necesariamente importante, ahora sabía que una gran parte de la "no vida" de su amigo estaba ligada a Harry y la otra pequeña parte, de lo que Harry decidiera. Quizá era mezquino darle una responsabilidad como esa al chico cuando apenas llegaba a los 14 años y que para empeorar todo, el muchacho ya cargaba con el peso de Voldemort y la salvación del mundo. Lo peor, que él no estaba enterado. Pero también sabía que de esa unión que se había formado entre la permanencia de James en ese mundo y Harry, podían resultar varias cosas nada agradables, no por nada su amigo se preocupaba excesivamente por el chico. Claro, también estaba que era su hijo y quería lo mejor para él, pero si algo le pasaba a Harry por culpa de eso... James no se lo perdonaría, lo conocía perfectamente.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, subió directo al dormitorio de Harry y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta entró. Revisó la habitación rápidamente, solo una cama tenía las cortinas corridas.

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó frente a la cama. Nadie le respondió, intentó abrir las cortinas pero no pudo. --oye, déjame ver o voy a quemar las cortinas

--Vete Sirius, quiero dormir --murmuró una voz descompuesta que al animago no agradó nada, sacó su varita y se aclaró la garganta. Pero antes de que el hechizo saliera de su boca, las cortinas se abrieron.

-- ¡Merlín, niño necesitas ir a la enfermería! --exclamó asustado, Harry solo se dio la vuelta ignorándolo. Estaba de un raro tono pálido verdoso. --oye no preocupes a tu padre Harry, vamos...

--Él exagera todo, solo necesito dormir un poco y...

--...nada --lo interrumpió Sirius, moviéndolo del hombro lo giró --si no vas por tu propio pie te llevo en brazos Harry

--Sirius, eso déjaselo a mi padre, se le da bien exagerar todo, espera a que se entere...

--Bien --murmuró el animago, se inclinó un poco y metió un brazo por debajo de las piernas del chico, el otro por la espalda y lo levantó.

--Espera, espera... ya, bájame y voy caminando --dijo rindiéndose, no le apetecía que lo llevara cargando, no tenía nada.

Sirius lo dejó sobre los pies pero su cuerpo no pareció darse cuenta pues en cuanto lo soltó solo un poco, se fue de bruces, por fortuna Sirius había mantenido las manos alrededor y lo atrapó antes de que se diera contra la cama. Por lo que aún farfullando, se lo llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería. Donde James apareció solo unos minutos después. En cuanto escuchó pasos, Harry se cubrió completamente con la sábana y cerró los ojos.

-- ¿Qué tiene? --preguntó James preocupado, la enfermera cerraba la cortina de la cama de Harry.

--Está débil, le di una poción. Solo necesita dormir un poco --contestó madame Pomfrey tranquilamente.

James asintió y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla junto a la cama de su hijo. Tenía que hacer algo para que ese maldito torneo terminara o para que Harry no siguiera participando... su sonrisa merodeadora hizo brillar su rostro.

--_James, ¿en qué rayos estás pensando?... ¡Potter deja esa poción ahí! --_exclamó Lily alarmada. James había tomado una poción de la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Harry y levantando un poco a su hijo vertió casi la mitad del líquido en la boca entre abierta del chico.

Algunos días después, la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos se llevó a cabo en el lago. Mientras los chicos se preparaban para lo que tenían que hacer, Sirius y Remus buscaban a su histérico amigo padre del único menor que participaba en ese torneo y que raramente no aparecía, estaban listos para detenerlo a como diera lugar, no importaba si tenían que usar las varitas o la fuerza, de cualquier forma se enojaría con ellos. Además, no podía evitar que Harry participara, bueno, podía evitarlo pero no debía. Tenía que dejar al muchacho por mucho que les preocupara. Pero Harry se lanzó al agua y James no apareció.

Lo más seguro era que James estuviera oculto por ahí, entre la gente, lejos de ellos. Seguramente estaba molesto aún con ellos, Remus lo comprendía. Se preocupaba por su hijo y le molestaba que no lo entendieran. Pero Sirius, él seguía pensando que James exageraba en exceso. Pero lo más raro ahí era que los chicos comenzaban a salir, la francesa había sido descalificada o algo así, el caso que había perdido, el rumano estaba bien y el chico de Hogwarts también, pero Harry no salía y James no había explotado.

--Tranquilo Sirius, si te lanzas Harry perderá --murmuró Remus deteniendo al animago que parecía dispuesto a ir por su ahijado, ya que el padre no parecía interesado en su hijo... pero le reclamaría, vaya que lo haría.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación, de una de las torres del castillo. Un adolescente furioso pateaba todo lo que osaba pasársele por enfrente.

--No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto y... no puedo creerlo --Harry mascullaba toda sarta de tonterías, debía desahogarse de otra forma, el patear la puerta, paredes y demás cosas que no salían volando no era bueno, pronto terminaría con el pie roto. De brazos cruzados se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama.

Decir que estaba furioso no era el calificativo indicado, era mucho más que eso. Su padre se había pasado esa vez. De un brinco bajó de la cama cuando los cerrojos de la puerta se corrían.

--Hola --un chico idéntico lo saludó sonriente --ganaste el primer lugar...

-- ¿Puedo irme ya? --siseó Harry, le rechinaron los dientes

--No, queda la última prueba...

-- ¡No...!

-- ¿Dos Harry? --la desconcertada voz de Sirius hizo al primer Harry girarse y al molesto lo hizo sonreír pícaramente.

--Nooo Padfoot estás soñaaaandoooo --canturreó el primer Harry, Sirius seguía viendo de uno a otro.

-- ¿Usaste la poción multijugos James? --la acusadora voz de Remus se escuchó tranquila. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estas puntadas de esos dos.

--Bueno yo... pues...

-- ¡Pero claro que lo hizo! --explotó Harry -- ¡cuando estaba en la enfermería se robó unas pociones y me sedó, acabo de despertar... todos estos días me sustituyó hasta en la escuela y con mis amigos y... aaah me voy!

--Espera Harry --dijo James mirando al chico pasarle por un lado

-- ¡Solo déjame en paz!

-- ¡Oye!

-- ¡Nada, papá exageraste, demasiado, en verdad te pasaste esta vez! --exclamó girándose, sus ojos podrían arrojar chispas, estaba rojo, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

--Pero era por tu bien hijo, en verdad...

-- ¡Eso no es verdad, era porque... ya, solo no te metas más!

Harry salió dando un portazo, acción que no le pareció a James e intentó ir tras él pero Remus y Sirius lo detuvieron y cerraron la puerta. Sirius estaba demasiado enorme como para escaparsele. A los dos adultos les había caído de maravilla que James pareciera de 14 años, así podían obligarlo a escucharlos.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que James había suplantado a Harry y el chico seguía molesto, Lily le daba la razón. Algo que a James molestaba aún más. Pero por más que le dijeran y advirtieran. Él no podía dejar solo a Harry, Lily lo sabía y aunque quería darle a sus amigos las razones, no era posible, quería que su hijo lo entendiera pero no podía romper las regla. Así que lo protegería aunque lo odiara, que sinceramente esperaba no fuera así, Harry tendría que comprender. No podía odiarlo, era su padre y... y si Harry lo odia no podrá seguir ahí.

Los días pasaron igual, Harry esquivaba a James cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo pasillo y James se preocupaba cada vez más. Eso no iba por buen camino, pero tenía que proteger a su hijo costara lo que le costara. Solo que si seguía así y eso se transformaba en rencor o simple coraje que no desapareciera... él lo haría y todo se iría al caño.

El día de la tercer prueba llegó por fin. Era solo recorrer un laberinto para encontrar la copa. Pero desde muy temprano por la mañana, había tenido un mal presentimiento que creció desorbitadamente al ver a su hijo entrar, Harry ni siquiera le había hablado, pero tampoco lo había hecho él.

--Tranquilo James, todo estará bien --le dijo Remus. Estaban sentados en la primer fila de las gradas. James se removía incomodo en su asiento. Asintió para tranquilizar a Remus que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-- ¿Amor? --susurró James cuando Remus se giraba hacia Sirius

--Aquí estoy

--Por favor, ve con él --sus labios apenas se movieron, tenía la vista fija en la enorme pared verde de enfrente.

--_Pero no..._

_--_Hazlo, presiento algo malo... por favor

--_Está bien, no te preocupes. Iré con Harry_

James asintió respirando hondo. Solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo. Lejos escuchaba los planes de Sirius para la fiesta que haría cuando Harry ganara. Pero en lo único que él pensaba era en que cuando su hijo regresara sano y salvo, se disculparía y le levantaría cualquiera castigo absurdo que le hubiera puesto y... trataría de darle más espacio al chico y... y escucharía todo lo que Harry tuviera que decir. Solo deseaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

Dos horas, tres, cuatro... y no había noticia, nada... solo unas chispas rojas que salían del laberinto media hora después de que todo iniciara, pero de Harry nada.

En el interior del laberinto, Harry y Cedric Diggory tocaban la copa al mismo tiempo. Una luz cegadora los cubrió y desaparecieron. Como fondo solo se escuchó el grito aterrado de Lily. En las gradas, James sintió un punzada de dolor, solo él había escuchado.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. El torneo, parte 2: agradables sorpresas

**Todos sabemos que Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Uuuuuuu siiiii aunque no lo crean, volvi con este fic XD, oh vamos sé que se alegran, bajen las varitas, nooo aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

_

* * *

_

Aparecieron en un enorme páramo cubierto por neblina, el aire que se respiraba era pesado, olía a muerte. Harry se giró para ver al chico junto a él.

-- ¿Dónde estamos? --preguntó Cedric, al ver la copa sintió un aire de orgullo al saber que habán ganado.

--No lo sé --murmuró Harry mirando a su alrededor, cuando su vista se topó con la copa un presentimiento nada bueno lo asaltó, eso no era la que debería ser --un traslador --apenas le salió un susurro.

Acababa de ver una silueta pequeña acercarse, él conocía ese silueta, estaba seguro. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la reconoció, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esa persona, un punzante dolor en la frente lo distrajo. Cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, Cedric miró a Harry e intentó ayyudarlo pero la silueta seguía avanzando hacia ellos, se puso frente a Harry y apuntó al sujeto con su varita.

--N...nno --balbuceó Harry, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Intentó gritar cuando el que conoció como Pettigrew alzó su varita y la apuntó hacia Cedric, la luz verde brilló y el sonido sordo se escuchó. Harry, atónito giró la cabeza... el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero lo llenó de tristeza y miedo.

Peter sonreía sardónicamente mientras con la varita ahora hacia él se acercaba lentamente, cuando llegó frente a él lo obligó a levantarse y con un ligero movimiento de su varita lo sujetó a una tumba haciendo a la estatua que la adornaba que se moviera solo lo suficiente para apresarlo. Confundido miró a Pettigrew arrojar con sumo cuidado algo al caldero que tenía enfrente, le pareció un horrible y deforme bebé.

--Maldito --susurró Harry mirándolo con odio. Él había evitado que Sirius y Remus lo mataran y así se lo agradecía. Peter solo bajó la mirada.

Una extraño ritual comenzó unos segundos después, un hueso salió de la tumba en la que estaba el muchacho, con terror miró a Peter cortarse la mano y finalmente, cuando se envolvió el muñón en un trozo de tela, con una daga en la mano se le acercó. En ningún momento sus ojos hicieron contacto y menos aún cuando le destrozó parte de la túnica dejándole el brazo desnudo. La daga brilló de forma siniestra cuando pasaba por su piel, con la hoja tomó la sangre que salía de la herida del chico y la depositó en el caldero que empezó a hervir, miles de burbujas se podían mirar reventar mientras un humo verde se alzaba.

Tan solo unos minutos después una figura se alzó dentro del caldero, no tenía un rostro humano, parecía reptil… parecía una serpiente, sus ojos dos rendijas rojas, su nariz solo dos fosas alargadas, su boca sin labios… Lord Voldemort rió mirando al muchacho atrapado a unos metros de él. Peter con actitud sumisa se acercó y le tendió la varita a su amo.

--Gracias mi señor, gracias --susurró cuando Voldemort con un movimiento de su varita le daba un miembro nuevo, una mano de plata.

--Vaya ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? --siseó el lord girándose hacia Harry que lo miraba con odio --Harry, Harry, Harry --susurró Voldemort acercándose al muchacho, alargó uno de sus pálidos y delgados dedos hasta aplastar la cicatriz de Harry quien no pudo evitar gritar de dolor…

En Hogwarts, James se paseaba como león enjaulado por los pasillos del castillo. No había podido quedarse sentado esperando a que su hijo apareciera, no después de haber escuchado el grito aterrado de su esposa y después nada, ni Lily ni señas de su hijo. Sirius y Remus lo acompañaban, habían intentado tranquilizarlo pero no habían tenido éxito. Ellos tampoco estaban muy tranquilos pero al menos Remus podía estarse quieto y pensar en lo que pudiera estar pasando, porque lo que era Sirius, golpeaba con su pie el piso y tamborileaba los dedos sobre la pared, no acompañaba a James en su paseo porque Remus lo había amenazado.

--Es mi culpa, debí haberme quedado muerto -- Remus se sobresaltó al escuchar a James, Sirius puso todo su peso en ambos pies y se despegó de la pared --eso debí haber hecho, esto no estaría pasando, por mi culpa mi hijo está… quien sabe donde demonios está, no tengo más que unas semanas con él y ya lo perdí ¿qué clase de padre soy?, uno fracasado, sí eso es lo que soy un padre fracasado, no, ni siquiera debería llamarme padre. ¿Por qué quién pierde a su hijo?, no, no soy un…

--Ya James, tranquilo, verás que Harry está bien --sonrió Remus comprendiendo a su amigo, se acercó para abrazarlo al ver que se detenía, pero James volvía a su andar frenético antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos

--No deberían dejarme decir que tengo un hijo, deberían encerrarme en prisión, quitarme la patria potestad, mandar a mi hijo con alguien que pueda cuidar…

-- ¡Potter si no te callas y te detienes ahora mismo te juro que meto tu enorme cabeza dura en el primer inodoro que encuentre y le jalo! --Sirius soltó una carcajada al escuchar el grito de Remus, James sonrió y miró a su amigo.

--Lo siento chicos, pero es que no soporto no saber donde está Harry y me entran culpa

--Estará bien, ya lo verás --dijo Remus acercándose a James, éste asintió, quería creerlo, en verdad que sí pero seguía escuchando el grito de Lily antes de que se dieran cuenta de que su hijo no estaba y eso lo perturbaba.

En el cementerio, una gran pelea se llevaba a cabo. Harry era muy hábil para tener 14 años pero no tan bueno como lo era Lord Voldemort, algunos mortífagos habían aparecido y formando un círculo esperaban ver lo que su amo les había prometido, la caído del "niño que vivió".

Harry ya empezaba a sentirse cansado, demasiado, tanto que pensó que alucinaba cuando Cedric apareció detrás de él, pero ya ni sus alucinaciones estaban bien por su agotamiento, el cuerpo de Cedric era traslúcido.

--Hijo --esa voz era la misma que había escuchado tantas sobre la cabeza de su padre, se sintió feliz al comprobar que si era su madre.

--Mamá… --susurró. La mano del fantasma de su madre se posó en su hombro y creó aún más que alucinaba cuando esta se volvió más real y tibia, cada segundo la mano pesaba más y el calor que irradiaba era mayor.

--No te distraigas --le susurró Lily al oído --mantente firme, cuando te diga vas a correr ¿me entendiste? --el chico asintió deseando girarse pero la mano de su madre en su mejilla lo evitó --a la cuenta de tres --le volvió a susurrar su madre --uno…Harry ¿estás listo? --el chico asintió preparado para correr, podía sentir a su madre junto a él y eso lo animaba más --...dos --sintió como alguien lo tomó de la mano pero no pudo mirar para comprobar pues el tres llegaba y la mano que sentía entrelazada con la suya lo jaló.

Pudo ver algo rojizo que lo tiraba al suelo al llegar junto al cuerpo de Cedric.

-- ¡Pon la copa sobre el cuerpo de Cedric y tócala! --le ordenó eso mismo rojizo, solo podía mirar cabello

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó viendo como un rayo la arrojaba lejos

-- ¡No vengas! --gritó Lily viendo al chico correr, pero él no le hizo caso, se tiró a la tierra, un rayo verde le había pasado muy cerca. Se volvió a poner de pie rápidamente y ésta vez él tomó de la mano a su madre y la jaló hasta detrás de una tumba.

-- ¡Con un demonio Harry! ¿no podías solo obedecerme? --maculló Lily mirando el cuerpo de Cedric desaparecer. Harry solo miraba atónito a la mujer que de nuevo lo defendía -- ¡Harry! --le gritó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, enfocó la mirada, esta vez mirándola --tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos --dame tu zapato y tu varita --murmuró extendiendo la mano. Harry se extrañó pero la obedeció rápidamente --debo recordar esto aún --susurró Lily respirando hondo. Harry la miró curioso -- ¡portus! --el zapato vibró en la mano de Lily cubriéndose de un inestable tono azul. La pelirroja tomó la mano de su hijo y aferró el zapato con la otra

--Mamá que… --intentó decir Harry, pero el torbellino de colores que los envolvió lo interrumpió.

Aparecieron en un lugar oscuro dándose un fuerte golpe, después de todo el traslador no estaba tan bien hecho.

Dos gritos histéricos hicieron a Harry intentar enfocar bien, poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad pero no podía ver nada, había perdido las gafas.

--Creo que se quedaron en el cementerio --escuchó la pensativa voz de su madre. Enarcó una ceja suspirando --oye, después tanto tiempo… bueno que no quedáramos por la mitad. --se levantaron lentamente, cuando ayudaba a su madre a levantarse, se topó con un letrero --oh no --susurró Harry cayendo de rodillas al recordar varias cosas cobre el lugar. Ahora tenía una vaga idea de la procedencia de esos dos gritos histéricos --por lo menos recuerdo como aparecer cosas, toma --dijo Lily dándole unas gafas, cuando pudo mirar bien, lejos de mirar a su madre y comprobar que era ella, lejos de mirarla por primera vez en persona ahí junto a él… miró el letrero

--Oh no --repitió

--Tranquilo --dijo Lily --lograremos llegar con tu padre y… cuando recuerde como hacerlo por supuesto… anda vamos --agregó Lily jalando a Harry hacia la casa que tenían enfrente pero parecía que ésta repelía la muchacho.

--Mamá ¿qué te parece si buscamos un hotel? --murmuró Harry, había imaginado muchas veces que su madre aparecía también, pero la reunión de sus sueños no se parecía en nada a eso. ahí la abrazaba y lloraba un poco, no conversaba con ella como si la conociera de siempre.

-- ¿Hotel? --dijo ella --Harry --se giró hacia él preocupada -- ¿te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza? --preguntó intentando revisarlo

--No… yo… es que… no… --no podía dar ninguna de las miles excusas que tenía en mente, nada salía.

Sus ojos revisaron la casa que tenía enfrente, había escuchado gritos que conocía muy bien y en la ventana que daba a la calle encontró a la dueña de uno de ellos. Tía Petunia miraba por la ventaba, tenía las manos aferradas con terror a las cortinas.

--Pero estaríamos más cómodos ahí --masculló Harry echándose hacia atrás

--Tonterías hijo, pediremos el teléfono en esta casa y hablaremos a… a alguien que tenga teléfono, podemos dejar un mensaje en casa, Remus debe revisarlo cuando regresen --dijo Lily jalándolo con más fuerza, Harry la miraba, ella debía conocer esa casa.

Ambos caminaron, no sin que Harry pusiera toda la resistencia que pudiera. Pero cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la escuálida tía Petunia que miraba de pies a cabeza a Lily. Harry se escondió detrás de su madre ante la mirada de su tía.

Lily miró detenidamente a la mujer frente a ella, se le hacía conocida pero no estaba muy segura de en donde la había visto.

--Hijo, no te escondas, pareces un niño de dos años --rió Lily jalando al chico.

-- ¡Potter! --exclamó Petunia y acto seguido, Harry volvió detrás de su madre

-- ¿Disculpe, pero conoce a mi hijo? --preguntó Lily interesada y con el entrecejo excesivamente junto se giró hacia Harry -- ¡como me entere que te has metido en líos como tu padre te meto de monje al monasterio!

--Si te digo que ha sido así ¿buscamos otro lugar? --murmuró Harry encogiéndose otro poco. Si su madre se enteraba de lo que había pasado ahí, eso no se pondría nada bien. No que le preocupara que transformara a sus tíos en algo, pero ya había usado su varita APRA hacer un traslador y no creí que eso fuera algo bueno

-- ¿Qué? --contestó Lily, respiró hondo y se volvió a Petunia --disculpe señora ¿conoce a este muchacho? --dijo de nuevo jalando a su hijo para ponerlo frente a ella. Increíble la fuerza que tenía esa mujer, no había podido evitar que lo moviera, Harry evitó rápidamente la mirada de su tía

-- ¡Claro que lo conozco! --exclamó Petunia --es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana

-- ¡Que fue lo que hiciste ahora Potter? --gritó una gruesa voz detrás de Petunia, Vernon acababa de llegar

-- ¿Ahora? --preguntó Lily mirándolo más seriamente -- ¿qué acaso te la llevas metido en problemas? --pero no pudo seguir porque algo acababa de encajar en su cabeza --acaso… acaso dijo hijo de mi hermana --susurró Lily tragando saliva, Petunia asintió y la mirada de Lily fue hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar -- ¿usted… usted es Vernon Dursley?

-- ¡Mamá! --exclamó Harry mirando a su madre ponerse pálida, la ayudó a recargarse contra el marco de la puerta

-- ¿Mamá? --repitió Petunia y entonces le puso más atención a la mujer pelirroja y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Lily… se desmayó.

Lily miró como su hermano caía y como ni Vernon ni ese muchacho con aspecto de pandillero la detuvieron. Harry se agachó para ver a su tía, se puso de pie cuando su madre le gritó a Vernon que metiera a su hermana.

En la estancia, Lily le arrebató a Harry su varita y despertó a Petunia que aterrada la miraba.

-- ¿Lily? --la pelirroja asintió ante el susurro de Petunia quien con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su hermana.

Harry miraba atónito, no podía creer eso, habría esperado que su tía saliera gritando histérica que no quería verla, que debía estar muerta y que era un fenómeno, pero eso, que la abrazara jamás lo habría esperado. Lily regresó el abrazo con cariño feliz porque la rivalidad con su hermana hubiera terminado. Harry se dejó caer en el sillón cansado de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Voldemort, su madre, privet drive, ese abrazo entre su madre y su tía… había roto su record de cosas extrañas por un día, sin contar con que tenía nuevas preocupaciones. Sintió como los le pesaban y los cerró, el sueño le fue llegando incómodo y con el pensamiento de su padre buscándolo histérico, se quedó dormido.

En Hogwarts, el cuerpo de Cedric apareció ante la mirada de terror de los espectadores y una punzada de dolor recorrió a James. Remus y Sirius palidecieron cuando el profesor Dumbledore confirmaba la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

La punzada de dolor se transformó en ira hacia el anciano que preocupado buscaba algún indicio de Harry, en el bolsillo de Cedric miró unas gafas redondas. Se puso de pie con ellas en la mano. Llegó hasta él y se las arrebató con furia.

-- ¡James calma! --le rogó Sirius, pero él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

James sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Invocó la saeta de Harry y se adentró en el laberinto sobrevolando para tratar de encontrar a su hijo. Pero no había nadie, el laberinto estaba vacío y su esposa tampoco estaba con él. Lily había desaparecido hacía varias horas. En tierra, Remus intentaba tranquilizar a Sirius que a su vez intentaba maldecir al director, el anciano maquinaba sobre todas las posibilidades que existían para que eso hubiera pasado.

Hora y media de desesperada búsqueda, James regresó al castillo, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y algunas lágrimas rodeaban sus ojos ya. Sirius lo abrazó intentando calmarlo, pero James no se podía calmar… había fallado, su misión, la última misión que tenía había fallado, y se lo confirmaba que Lily no estuviera ahí regañándolo sobre su cabeza, no tardaría mucho en desaparecer él también. Remus analizaba la copa, podía encontrar a donde los había llevado, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras tanto el anciano intentaba arreglar todo lo referente a la muerte de Diggory así como pensar en la forma en que les explicaría a todos que Harry Potter había desaparecido.

Los tres merodeadores estaban en su cuarto, todos juntos pero sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos… James tenía las gafas de su hijo en las manos y de vez en cuando le aparecía una sonrisa melancólica… Sirius acariciaba una de las bufandas de su ahijado, porque mientras lo había estado esperando en las gradas le tenía listo el abrigo porque iba a ser una noche helada… Remus seguía lanzando hechizos sobre la copa pero no daba con nada, no podía.

--Chicos, quizá deberíamos ir a casa… --murmuró levantando la miada. James solo suspiró y reventó en renovadas lágrimas. Sirius sabía como lidiar con él, James pocas veces lloraba pero cuando lo hacía se ponía terco. Terminó convenciéndolo que sería mejor esperar noticias de él ahí o quizá por algún milagro Harry podía aparecer en la casa.

Al llegar a casa, no se sintió mejor pues justo en la entrada estaba una fotografía de ellos cuatro, la tomó y se tumbó en un sillón contemplándola. Sirius fue a revisar la casa, pero Remus se quedó en medio de la estancia, tenía un presentimiento y con algo bailando en el fondo de su estómago se acercó a la contestadota donde un foquito rojo parpadeaba rápidamente. Picó el botón y esperó a que su presentimiento fuera bueno.

_Hola, mi nombre es William Charles, es un placer para mi informarle de unos magníficos tiempos compartidos que tengo en promoción. Yo sé que le gustarán porque… _ desilusionado volvió a aplastar el botón, ese no era el mensaje que esperaba y fue al otro sillón frente a James. _ ¿Hola?, ¿James, Remus, alguien? Estamos en Privet Drive, el número cuatro, por favor, es urgente! _James y Remus se pusieron de pie de un brinco, el licántropo estaba casi seguro de que esa voz era de Lily y la enorme sonrisa de su amigo se lo confirmó, sus ojos ahora brillaban pero con algo de alegría, esperanza y terror magníficamente mezclados ¿qué podía ser tan urgente?.

-- ¡Sirius nos vamos! --gritó Remus con una sonrisa, el aludido bajó rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, James le tomó la mano y la puso sobre un cojín, Remus puso la suya junto a la de Sirius y entre un torbellino de colores desaparecieron..

En Privet Drive, tres figuras cayeron desde un metro de altura pero se incorporaron muy rápido para seguir a la primera que parecía haber caído de pie. James llegó hastga la puerta y desesperado comenzó a golpear, todo estaba oscuro, seguro dormían. Pero mucho le iba a importar a él despertar a alguien. Una silueta balbuceando maldiciones le abrió.

-- ¡Mi esposa, ¿¡Dónde está mi esposa?!! --gritó alarmado, la silueta lo miró asustado

-- ¿Señor qué le pasa?

-- ¡Quiero ver a mi esposa e hijo! --le ordenó James tomándolo de la camisa del pijama

-- ¡Hey James es enseguida! --gritó Sirius desde la calle.

James brincó la pequeña verja que separaba las propiedades al igual que Remus pero para cuando llegaba, James ya golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de nuevo

-- ¡Voy! --gritó una voz, Sirius se alegró al reconocerla. La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

-- ¡Vernon Dursley? --preguntó James, esta vez no iba a malgastar sus desesperados gritos. Tenía que asegurarse que era la casa que buscaba, aunque también pudo haber puesto atención al número de la casa. Cuando el sujeto asintió, James entre rápidamente sin ser invitado -- ¡HARRY! --gritó desesperado

--Duerme arriba --dijo la conocida voz de su esposa. La miró. Ella le sonreía acercándosle, pero él solo atinó a subir corriendo --yo también te extrañé --suspiró Lily mirando a su esposo tropezar cada tres escalones.

-- ¿Lily? --murmuraron Remus y Sirius a la vez, no la dejaron siquiera asentir pues se vio envuelta en un gran abrazo pero inmediatamente después se separaron para subir tras James

--Se nota en verdad que me extrañaron --volvió a suspirar Lily esta vez molesta

Pero su molestia se esfumó al ver a los tres hombres revisando exhaustivamente al muchacho dormido, se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y los miró.

--Está bien --murmuró James feliz --está bien --de un brinco se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Lily le regresó la sonrisa contestando a la enorme sonrisa que mostraba su esposo. James se le acercó, casi corrió hacia ella y la estrechó con fuerza mientras la besaba ferozmente.

Cuando Harry despertó, se sentó en la cama y confundido miró a su alrededor, no conocía el lugar y había tenido un sueño bastante extraño. Cedric moría, su madre regresaba y su tía Petunia llorando la había abrazado. Bajó de la cama y miró por la ventana en busca de alguna explicación, ya había conocido el lugar, estaba en el valle de Godric, pero esa no era su habitación… era la de… no, no la conocía. Un estruendo detrás de la puerta lo hizo dar un brinco, poco después esos dos hombres que buscaba aparecían dando vueltas con una charola de comida por el piso.

-- ¡No es cierto, era top no camisa lo que traía! --refutó Sirius sentado a los pies de Harry

--Pues después de todo si estaba atento --murmuró Remus entrando tranquilamente

-- ¡Silencio los dos! --gritó James intentando desenredar sus piernas de las de Sirius --Lily nos va a matar --exclamó pataleando para librarse pero Sirius también se movía y era más difícil -- ¡Padfoot estate quieto!

-- ¿Quién los va a matar? --preguntó Harry

-- ¡Qué rayos pasó aquí, dijeron que podían traerle la comida a Harry y terminan con ella en el piso! --el grito hizo a Harry dar un brinco, incrédulo miró junto a él

-- ¿Ma… mamá?

--Calma cariño, fue mi culpa, no debí dejarles que hicieran esto y menos los tres --dijo Lily mirando molesta a los hombres --ustedes tres recojan todo, Harry ven conmigo --los tres hombres empezaron a limpiar rápidamente ante la burlona mirada del chico quien apoyado en su madre salió del cuarto.

Bajaron a la estancia, en la cabeza de Harry muchas cosas seguían dando vueltas, ¿cómo era que su madre estaba ahí?, ¿cómo había llegado al valle de Godric? ¿Cedric en verdad había muerto? ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?. Intentó preguntar pero su madre lo dejó en el sillón y rápidamente fue a la cocina.

--Lo siento cariño, pero es lo único que Sirius y tu padre dejaron --murmuró dándole un emparedado y un vaso con leche..

--No tengo hambre mamá

--Tonterías, anda come, estás en los huesos hijo ¿no te alimentaba tu tía? --preguntó Lily mirándolo de pies a cabeza, el chico sonrió ¿por qué a todas las madres les preocupaba eso?, no podrían pensar simplemente que él era así?. Pero obedeció, lentamente empezó a comer.

Harry sentía plato y vaso en las manos y también el sabor del emparedado, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos de ahí. Lily se dio cuenta en el acto pero dejó a su hijo comer.

-- ¿Tienes dudas verdad? --sonrió Lily mirando al chico, él puso el vaso sobre el plato y los dejó en la mesita del centro, pero su madre lo detuvo rápidamente --ni se te ocurre Potter --dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido, movió la varita y ambas cosas volaron hacia la cocina --pregunta amor…

Harry hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron, si su madre estaba dispuesta a responder, él se desahogaría. James llegó poco después y se unió al interrogatorio. Y si bien hubieron preguntas que no pudieron responder o que respondieron con evasivas, Harry se sintió más tranquilo.

Los días que pasaba con sus padres, eran geniales. Simplemente las mejores vacaciones que Harry podía recordar. Las discusiones sin sentido de Sirius con Remus o las discusiones con algo de sentido de su madre con Sirius eran lo mejor.

Una de esas mañanas en las que desayunaban en el patio, el insistente timbre en la puerta los sorprendió.

-- ¡Yo voy! --gritó Sirius que bajaba las escaleras algo adormilado, nunca le había gustado levantarse tan temprano y ahora Lily lo obligaba para ponerlo a trabajar como animal limpiando cada rincón de la desdichada casa, no le había importado que le dijeran que ya lo habían hecho --buenos días --saludó entre un bostezo

-- ¿El señor Remus Lupin? --dijo un mago extraño, y sabía que era mago porque estaba muy mal camuflageado de muggle

-- ¡Moony! --gritó Sirius girando la cabeza a la cocina -- ¡te buscan!

-- ¿Qué gritos son esos Sirius? --murmuró Remus acercándose al animago, éste no dejaba de mirar desconfiado al curioso tipo --dígame

-- ¿El señor Remus Lupin?

--Sí

--Es para usted, ponga su varita aquí por favor --dijo el mago dándole un sobre tipo Manila, le extendió una tabla donde Remus puso su varita en la X en el acto, el brujo desapareció.

--De acuerdo, eso fue muy pero muy raro --murmuró Sirius mirando el paquete en manos de Remus -- ¡con un demonio! --exclamó unos segundos después, el mago reaparecía

-- ¿Sirius Black?

--Aquí --dijo el aludido alzando la mano. El tipo le dio un paquete parecido y lo hizo firmar con la varita antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

A estas alturas, el resto de los habitantes de la casa, miraba en el recibidor. Remus rasgó rápidamente el papel y sacó un grueso fajo de hojas que con cuidado empezó a leer, conforme avanzaba perdía poco a poco el color, Sirius había ojeado nada más y pensativo miraba al techo, Lily se acercó al mirarlo que ponía las hojas debajo de su brazo y comenzaba a contar con los dedos tenía el entrecejo muy junto.

-- Chicos ¿qué pasa?

--Debo irme --murmuró Remus saliendo apresurado

Los Potter intercambiaron un par de miradas, no habían entendido absolutamente nada y Sirius seguía contando. Lily abrazó a Harry y lo llevó a la estancia mientras James empujaba a su amigo para poder saber cuando saliera del trance.

--Puede ser posible --dijo Sirius por fin diez minutos después

-- ¿De qué hablas Black? --preguntó Lily bajando la mano de cartas con un perfecto póker de ases

-- ¡Cómo rayos lograste eso! --exclamó James sorprendido, Harry solo tiró sus cartas

--De esto --contestó Sirius dándole las hojas, cuando la pelirroja comenzó a leer y James intentaba hacerlo por sobre su hombro, Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá aún algo pensativo

Lily leía con detenimiento, conforme avanzaba su entrecejo se juntaba más y más. Harry la miraba esperando a que terminara, había intentado imitar a su padre pero cuando la pelirroja le había dicho a James que eso era grosero, desistió.

-- Sirius… esto significa que… --sorprendida levantó la mirada hasta el animago que asentía serio

--Quiero saber --se quejó James mirando a su esposa

-- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? --preguntó Lily ignorando a James

--No creo que sea necesario Lily, en las últimas hojas dice que todo está arreglado y que vendrán… --el timbre interrumpió la explicación de Sirius, quien algo nervioso fue a atender, Lily se apresuró a seguirlo y a esta, James junto con Harry

--Buenos días --saludó un mago vestido de negro, incluso el cabello lo llevaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, un maletín gris en la mano derecha y en la izquierda firmemente agarrada una varita.

--Buenos días --murmuró Sirius esforzándose por mirar tras el mago, entre las piernas miraba algo que le llamó la atención.

--Recibió la notificación --preguntó el mago aunque pareció más una aseveración. Sirius asintió sin mirarlo, tenía otro objetivo que le parecía más importante --mi nombre es… --el animago se desconectó por completo, no le interesaba el nombre del mago, el puesto, su comida favorita, nada sobre él, ¡pero no se quitaba!.

--No entiendo --masculló James con el entrecejo fruncido, nadie lo escuchó.

--Firme aquí por favor si acepta lo que le he mencionado

-- ¿Eh… qué? --balbuceó Sirius ante el codazo que le había propinado Lily

--Firme si acepta lo que dicho --repitió el mago pacientemente. Sirius miró desesperado a la pelirroja que negó lentamente, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

--Firma Sirius --dijo Lily después de la mirada de cachorro de Sirius, éste sonrió y se apresuró a usar la pluma que le tendía el mago

--Con la varita aquí por favor… aquí… y aquí… aquí también --decía pasando hojas y hojas, Sirius solo tocaba con su varita sin poner mucha atención --gracias señor Black, si tiene alguna duda mi nombre aparece con mi dirección al final de estos pergaminos que le dejo aquí… --agregó extendiendo un montón de pergaminos, pero Sirius no lo miraba. Lily suspiró antes de tomarlos y dar las gracias. --señor Black --dijo dando un paso a la derecha --él es Crux Orión Gregory --todos miraron tras el mago con atención. Una sonrisa igual a la de Sirius les sorprendió, era un muchacho aparentemente de la edad de Harry, pícara mirada azul grisáceo y cabello corto y negro con un despeinado perfectamente cuidado --desde hoy Black

-- ¡Qué demonios! --exclamó James sorprendido. Harry miraba al chico, era extrañamente parecido a Sirius incluso el azul de sus ojos tiraba más a gris que a azul, lo que desencajaba con su padrino era que el chico vestía demasiado formal, incluso con corbata roja sobre su camisa negra, aunque no estaba tan perdido, bajo el pantalón negro resaltaban unos converse

-- ¿Crux? --preguntó Sirius, el chico lo miró

--Sí yo sé, maldita tradición Black que a mi madre le encanta --dijo sonriendo y Lily pudo estar segura de que era hijo de Sirius -- ¡hola papá! --agregó abrazándolo sin pena alguna, el animago correspondió al abrazó lenta y torpemente mientras una enorme sonrisa se iba abriendo espacio en su rostro

-- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín qué rayos pasa aquí que estoy demasiado perdido! --exclamó James mirando la escena, Lily sonreía para sí

--Nada señor, que es el reencuentro de un hijo con un padre perdido por 13 años --sonrió el chico mirando a James

--No si tengo claro que eres hijo de Padfoot pero no entiendo como es que apareces ahora y él… si… no, no entiendo

--Hola Crux, soy Lily Potter --sonrió Lily tendiéndole la mano al chico, pero él la abrazó

--Mucho gusto señora Potter, señor Potter --agregó separándose de Lily y extendiendo la mano hacia James, pero él miraba a Sirius

--James --le regañó Lily

--Sí un gusto Crux --balbuceó estirando la mano, el chico la tomó sonriendo --tienes mucho que explicar Padfoot

--Oh James, tú ya sabes que las aves y las…

-- ¡Sirius! --exclamó jalándolo hacia la estancia, Lily los siguió sonriendo

--Soy Harry --dijo mirando a Crux

-- Harry Potter ¿eh? --el chico asintió con la vista en el piso, solo le faltaba vivir con alguien que lo admirara --un gusto, pero ni pienses que te haré reverencia por ser quien eres --Harry levantó la mirada rápidamente, Crux le sonreía sinceramente, también le sonrió y estrechó la mano del chico. Presentía que serían grandes amigos, y más aún si se parecía a su padrino.

-- ¡Oigan vengan! --gritó James desde la estancia -- Crux, ¿qué edad tienes?

--13, el 30 de julio cumplo 14 --contestó el chico dejándose caer en un sofá. Lily lo miraba sonriente, era sin duda el hijo de Sirius, pero seguía sin entender como era posible que se enterara hasta entonces

--Perfecto, festejaremos tu cumpleaños junto con el de Harry… el… 1 de agosto que es el mío --sonrió Sirius, todos soltaron una carcajada.

Instalaron a Crux con Harry, no tenían más habitaciones. No podían sacar las cosas de Remus para que el chico se quedara y Sirius no dormiría en la estancia. Eso era más por orden de Lily, no quería mirar al animago durmiendo hasta tarde en ropa interior o… sin ropa, además James se había rehusado terminantemente a eso. No tenían muchas opciones respecto a Crux, James no quería que su amigo se mudara, una parte de su misión había dicho él, pero Lily sabía que James no se quería separar de alguno así que eso no estaba dentro de sus opciones, otra era que construyeran otra habitación pero conociendo las habilidades de esos tres juntos, prefería inclinarse por la tercera, comprar otra casa.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y Remus seguía desaparecido, ni una llamada por teléfono, por la chimenea, una carta, nada. Lily era la más preocupada, aunque los hombres empezaron a preocuparse cuando la tercera semana empezó y la luna llena pasó como cualquier otra noche.

Había tenido que rentar un auto, aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, era… era simplemente imposible, pero no podía negarse ¿o sí?. Miró por el retrovisor y sonrió melancólicamente, no, no podía negarse. Cuando entraba al valle, los cristales del auto empezaron a empañarse hasta cubrirse de una fina capa de hielo, no estando en invierno tuvo un mal presentimiento, sintió algo pesado caerle al estómago cuando identificó una figura a lo lejos. Estacionó el auto donde pensó era más seguro y con varita en mano corrió hacia la silueta que peleaba con verdadera habilidad contra las sombras negras que flotaban a su alrededor.

-- ¡Expecto patronum! --gritó Remus llegando frente a Harry. No reconoció al chico que estaba sentado junto a Harry pero siguió atacando --al fin --murmuró unos minutos después, guardó su varita y se giró hacia Harry que respiraba agitado, le tendió un trozo de chocolate indicándole que le diera al muchacho también --espera que tus padres se enteren --murmuró con severidad cuando Crux se levantaba. Harry lo miró alarmado -- ¿quién es?

--Hijo de Sirius --balbuceó Harry --profesor por favor, nos teníamos que defender, él no sabe hacer un patronus y yo…

--Hijo de… --murmuró Remus mirando al chico, sacudió la cabeza y decidió que eso lo averiguaría después --en primera parte, ¿qué haces… hacen --corrigió mirando a Crux --fuera de la casa y tan lejos?, supongo que sin permiso

--Solo quería que me mostrara el pueblo, no creí que fuera tan peligroso --contestó Crux lentamente, Lupin lo miró detenidamente, debía admitir que el chico sí se parecía a Sirius

--Harry, tú sabes que no debes hacer esto --el chico asintió lentamente --tus padres regresaron y están aquí para protegerte, Sirius y yo también… --hizo una pequeña pausa mirando al chico junto a Harry

--Crux --dijo éste intentando sonreír, pero la mirada de Remus estaba para todo menos para eso

--Crux --asintió Lupin --soy Remus, y así como tu padre y yo estamos para cuidar de Harry, los padres de Harry y yo estamos para cuidarte, así que si vas a unirte al grupo, deberás aprender que el solo hecho de salir sin compañía y sin permiso es peligroso

--Lo siento señor

Remus dio un largo suspiro mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el carro

--A todo esto, no les he preguntado si están bien

Crux iba a responder afirmativo pero Harry se le adelantó

--Por ahora --murmuró casi ahogándose, el solo hecho de pensar en que su madre se enterara, le revolvía el estómago, Sirius sonrió de lado --cuando se enteren mis padres… --miró a Crux --o Sirius… no creo…

--No sirven los chantajes conmigo Harry --sonrió Lupin tomando a ambos chicos de los hombros

-- ¿Si corro, iría tras de mí? --preguntó Harry empezando a caminar

--No --dijo Remus --solo te mandaría un hechizo paralizante por la espalda

--Para el caso es lo mismo --suspiró el chico. No tenía caso intentarlo, conociendo la reputación de los merodeadores, sabía que Remus era capaz de eso y más. También podía agregarle eso a lo que le diría a sus padres. No sabía a quien temerle más, a su madre, a su padre, a ambos, a Sirius o a los tres. Crux solo los seguía, él estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar lo que hacía, lo habían atrapado y nada podía hacer, al menos por le momento era lo que creía.

--Vamos al coche --dijo Remus indicándoles el auto estacionado justo enfrente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, la puerta se abrió con un espeluznante chirrido, que Harry no supo si era solo juego de su mente, pero no pudo preguntarle a Crux si lo había escuchado también porque de algo estaba seguro, los tres rostros con los que se topó no eran jugo de su imaginación.

--HARRY! --gritó Lily

-- ¡JAMES! --gritó su padre

-- ¡POTTER! --terminó Sirius. Y formaron su nombre completo logrando que los que seguían en la puerta dieran un brinco -- ¡Y TÚ! --rugió Sirius señalando a Crux que sin darse cuenta se había escondido tras Harry quien a su vez se encogió junto a Remus con unas repentinas ganas de salir corriendo

--Vaya sincronía --murmuró Harry midiendo la distancia hasta las escaleras ¿qué tan rápido podía correr sin que lo atraparan?, quizá podía atrincherarse en su habitación, haciendo el intenta no perdería nada, así que corrió pero Sirius se le adelantó y con una increíble habilidad se transformo en perro logrando atraparlo a la mitad de las escaleras --maldita sea Sirius --masculló golpeando con el puño el escalón. Crux miraba extrañado, si él hace eso cuando ante un regaño de algo fuerte, su madre le daba una buena, que recordaría por toda la vida.

--Perdón por hacer lo correcto --dijo su padrino tomándolo con brusquedad del brazo para ponerlo frente a sus padres

--Claro… correcto… ¿desde cuando es correcto arrojarme a los leones?

--Desde que sales sin permiso de la jaula de esas bestias… dentro no te hacen nada pero si te escapas… --y calló poniéndolo delante de James quien atrapó a Harry rápidamente con su furiosa mirada. --y tú --miró extrañamente más serio a Crux, el chico dio un pequeño brinco y miró a su padre

--Eh, creo que no es un buen momento pero fue un viaje largo --murmuró Remus dando un gran suspiro

--Sí, también tienes muchas cosas que explic… --empezó a decir Lily, pero Remus había entrado y dado un par de pasos a la derecha dejando ver a dos adolescentes… dos hermosas chicas --pero --murmuró Lily atónita, los ojos de esas muchachas decían demasiado, ¿pues a qué estaban jugando?, como le cayera un hijo de sorpresa a James… --Sirius --dijo mirando los ojos dorados de las chicas -- ¿y la casa de tus padres?

--Triste, sola, sucia y abandonada --contestó éste mirando lo mismo que la pelirroja… a Remus reflejado en esas muchachas

--Pues si es lo que creo que es… nos mudaremos hoy mismo de ser posible a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black --sentenció Lily tras un suspiro, había demasiado que explicar.

* * *

**Ya bajaron las varitas???? me puedo despedir y decir algo??? gracias a ANGIE!!!!!!! sin ella no habría terminado nunca este capi XD  
**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. Vacaciones

**Todos sabemos que Twilight y derivados le pertenece a Meyer y demás empresarios  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Uuuuuyyyy otro capi!!!!!!!! gracias angie sin ti no lo habría hecho nunca jajajaja... yeee, 9 capitulos y más de 100 reviews o eso espero n_n y sin visita de los malos fics y su apéndice!!!!!! jajajajajaja ya sé, ya sé los estoy invocando XD  
**_

* * *

Habian avisado a Dumbledore sobre lo que había pasado antes de mudarse a Grimmauld place, aunque se había sorprendido bastante, estaba alegre, de que los Potter estuvieran de nuevo vivos.

El sermón para Harry y Crux no había pasado de un "nos preocupamos, algo malo pudo haberles pasado. No lo vuelvan a hacer porque si no…" porque Remus tenía mucho que explicar según el punto de vista de Lily. Pero la historia no era la gran cosa aunque les sorprendía que el tranquilo licántropo se hubiera enrollado con alguien así… pues la patria potestad se la habían asignado simple y sencillamente porque la madre de las gemelas había sido atrapada por la INTERPOL en Francia mientras intentaba pasar por las aduanas unas finas pieles de animales en extinción y algunas antigüedades identificadas como las extraídas de las recién saqueadas tumbas de una famosa pirámide en Egipto y el tiempo que se había tomado de vacaciones en Francia mientras ellos sufrían la enorme desesperación de pensar en que él se había auto-matado en esa noche de luna llena que pasó solo, como seguía repitiendo Sirius cada vez que tenía oportunidad pero él pacientemente le repetía que se había tardado tanto porque había tenido que comprobar que era el padre de las chicas con pruebas muggles de paternidad y demás cosas que lo habían mantenido realmente ocupado.

Cuando a Sirius le tocó contar su historia fue mas sencilla, al chico le había entrado la adolescencia de golpe y había hecho un berrinche enorme cuando a escondidas escuchó a su madre hablar con su recién desempacado de Alemania padrastro, sobre que su padre biológico ni siquiera sabía que existía porque ella se había alejado y pues el chico había exigido conocer a su progenitor y preguntarle si quería darle su apellido. Nadie dudaba que fuera hijo de Sirius, era absurdamente parecido, no tanto físicamente como Harry con James pero Crux era Sirius a esa edad.

-- ¡Ay no me gustan los perros! --exclamó Sirius entrando a la cocina, Lily negó divertida en espera del comentario de James que desayunaba junto a Remus.

--Siempre supimos que eras el más apuesto del grupo y ahora a pesar de lo mal que te han tratado los años lo sigues siendo

-- ¡Oh cállate James! --masculló dejándose caer junto a sus amigos, un hermoso lobo blanco apareció detrás del animago que molesto lo miró --maldito perro…

--Es hembra y su nombre es Dora… buenos días --Isis, una de las gemelas de Remus entraba tranquilamente a la cocina, la loba movió la cola pero siguió hacia Sirius y con la vista fija en la cara de Black se sentó frente a él y descansó la cabeza en su rodilla derecha --y parece que le gusta mucho señor Black --sonrió la chica. Lily la miró bien. Se parecía a Remus en los ojos dorados, pero el castaño del cabello no era el mismo, el de las chicas era más tostado.

--No se te vuelva a ocurrir… --murmuró Sirius terriblemente serio girándose hacia la chica que lo miró pensando rápidamente en lo que lo había hecho molestarse --...decirme señor de nuevo --agregó respirando hondo, de repente le aparecía un hijo y ahora venía esta niña y le decía "señor", ¡lo hacían sentirse viejo! --gracias lindura --dijo sonriéndole a Lily que dejaba un plato lleno con tostadas francesas, hambriento tomó una pero antes de que lograra metérsela por completo a la boca, el pan desaparecía -- ¡qué demonios traen esos animales contra mí! --exclamó mirando con resentimiento el hermoso halcón dorado que se posaba sobre el refrigerador y comía tranquilamente su tostada

--Nada tío Sirius, solo te quieren mucho --el animago miró hacia la puerta, Anhelys aún en pijama (todo lo contrario a su hermana quien vestía pulcramente con una túnica de diseñador) entraba sonriente.

Y con eso, Lily llegó a una conclusión. Ese par podían ser idénticas físicamente pero eran completamente lo opuesto. Isis suspiró mirando cada centímetro del ancho pijama de su hermana pero ella ya acostumbrada saludó y sonriente se sentó junto a Sirius quien sonrió por la familiaridad con la esa chica lo trataba. Crux apareció poco después mascullando un "buenos días" o al menos eso pensó su padre.

--Tienes que acostumbrarte para cuando vayas a Hogwarts --dijo tranquilamente Lily mientras dejaba un plato con huevo frente al muchacho quien volvió a mascullar pero esta vez nada se le entendió --Harry tuvo una mala noche y él ya está acostumbrado a ir a Hogwarts. No es para nada parecido al colegio en América.

Todos en la cocina miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja que seguía sirviendo el desayuno de manera muggle. Nadie más había entendido lo que Crux intentaba decir.

--Chicos, tenemos que salir para ver algo referente a Lily --dijo Remus algunos minutos después

--No quiero destrucción cuando regresemos --agregó James siguiendo a su amigo.

Crux volvió a balbucear medio dormido y esta vez las dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo o al menos Anhelys lo estuvo porque a Isis no le molestaba despertar temprano. En cuanto los adultos salieron, Crux se metió una tostada a la boca y subió las escaleras nada dispuesto a dejar que Harry pudiera levantarse tarde y él no. Los tres chicos subieron directo a la habitación de Harry, pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía. Pensando en que su primo se les había adelantado o presentido lo que le harían de atraparlo, regresaron a la estancia para terminar de aburrirse o bien inventar algo que hacer.

Las horas pasaban lentas, Crux aseguraba que hasta ellas tenían pereza pero lo que extrañaba más al joven Black era que Harry no aparecía. Pensando en que Harry les jugaba una broma decidieron unirse al juego, total, estaban aburridos y era mejor hacer algo por lo que lo empezaron a buscar. Crux recorrió todas las habitaciones del primer piso, Anhelys fue al segundo e Isis se quedó en la planta baja, buscaron en cada rincón pero no encontraron más que lo que parecía un viejo guardapelos y otros cachivaches en una alacena sucia de donde Kreacher el elfo loco, como decía Crux, los sacó casi a patadas.

--Pues Harry no está --murmuró Crux dejándose caer en un sofá

-- Habrá salido --comentó Anhelys tranquilamente, el chico Black negó, no era posible que Harry solo hubiera decidido salir a caminar.

Primero, él sabía lo exagerados que eran cuidándolo, no terminaba de entender la razón pero eran exagerados y después lo que había pasado cuando ellas llegaron no volvería a desobedecer a su padre, por poco se había salvado de que lo mandara al colegio militar y eso sí que no lo soportaría. No se lo había dicho con esas palabras pero su padre parecía ser demasiado estricto y temía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Y segundo, ¿por qué rayos Harry no los había invitado?

-- Podemos hacer una poción para saber donde está Harry y encontrarlo antes de que sus padres regresen --sonrió Isis, su hermana suspiró y negó con la cabeza, lenta muy lentamente como si temiera algo.

Mientras en la ancestral casa Black empezaba a hervir un caldero con veneno de basilisco, por las calles se deslizaba una silueta a la que nadie podía ver, hacía frío como si hubieran dementores aunque no miraba ninguno. Harry pensaba cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, pensaba en todo y en nada, en la regañiza que le habían acomodado. Estaba de acuerdo en que no debió hacer eso y en que si se enteraban de que no estaba en la casa se llevaría otro regaño quizá más fuerte y tal vez, solo tal vez, el castigo que tanto había dicho su padre cuando recién volvió. Suspiró sin despegar la vista de sus pies que seguían moviéndose aunque él no les dijera a donde ir. Su mente de adolescente, ahora resentido, le hizo desear que ojalá hubiera un verdadero motivo para que se preocuparan e incluso, pudo sentir la gloria de verlos preocupados por algo de verdad.

No muy lejos, un delicado crack se mezcló con el resto de sonidos que envolvían las calles a medio día, una corriente de viento apareció tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando arrancarle la capa de las manos, se giró maldiciendo de voz alta. Pero no pudo agacharse a recoger su capa, una silueta estaba frente a él. Rápidamente buscó su varita y entonces recordó su cama, su almohada y su varita debajo de ésta envuelta en su sábana. Entonces la sonrisa del extraño brilló y una luz verde voló hasta el muchacho. No supo que fue lo que pasó porque todo se volvía oscuro. Tampoco reconoció el hechizo, pero estaba vivo y lo que sabía era que el hechizo era demasiado potente… algo maligno voló en el ambiente junto al hechizo y la carcajada de gloria que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desde que habían terminado el papeleo, Lily estaba incómoda, no había dicho algo para no preocupar a los demás pero los tres hombres la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que algo la alteraba así que se habían aparecido en grimmauld place tan rápido como habían podido, un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja cuando a lo lejos brillaba una luz verde. Con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa Lily se adelantó a los hombres.

James suspiró pesadamente antes de correr tras su esposa, solo esperaba que sus amigos no tardaran mucho con la cena, presentía que algo pasaba y no quería enfrentarlo solo por muy cobarde que se escuchara, además, tenía que asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien por si algo pasaba, por si algo les pasaba a él y a Lily. Extrañado se detuvo unos metros adelante, Lily maldecía furiosa. Unos aurores les impedían seguir avanzando.

--Vivimos ahí adelante, déjenos revisar si nuestros hijos están bien --suplicó James, Lily había cerrado los ojos y con los puños apretados a sus costados respiraba hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

--Lo siento, no pueden pasar

--Oiga, es peligroso hacerla enojar --le dijo James al oído al auror, pero él se mantuvo

-- ¿Sabe quien soy? --murmuró Lily abriendo los ojos lentamente y clavándolos en el auror que se encogió un poco, negó un poco, titubeante apretó más su varita.

Lily asintió antes de agitar su varita y mandar a volar al auror, desmayar a dos más que corrieron hacia ellos al ver lo sucedido, otro que intentó correr quedó convertido en un banco, tres cayeron como tablas rígidas al suelo y el resto solo se hizo a un lado apartándose de la pelirroja.

--No me diga que no se lo advertí --sonrió el animago cuando pasaban debajo de un árbol donde el auror que les impedía el paso colgaba de su túnica --ay… por… todos… los… --balbuceó unos segundos después cuando llegaron a donde debía estar su casa y solo encontraron un montón de escombros.

Lily se quedó congelada, no miraba a su hijo por ninguna parte, abrazó a su esposo que seguía mirando alrededor.

--Harry --susurró Lily, James respiró hondo y miró a su antiguo profesor que se acercaba.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba despacio hacia la pareja, cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los avellana de James, éste supo que su hijo no estaba por ninguna parte. Y con un ataque como ese… un escalofrío lo recorrió, no quería pensar en nada malo. Pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

-- ¿Qué pasó? --murmuró James girándose hacia el profesor, una fugaz sonrisa cruzó el rostro del anciano haciendo que el animago mirara a los muchachos.

-- ¿Una poción que salió mal? --preguntó Anhelys con una sonrisa tímida

--Poción --susurró Lily, estaba por regañarlos pero un débil crack lo hizo girarse justo cuando las gemelas emitían un gritito ahogado por la sorpresa, Remus acababa de aparecer y no parecía poder mantenerse de pie por sí mismo.

James corrió hacia su amigo pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Remus caía inconsciente. Todos rodearon al licántropo, con horror miraron los estragos que habían hecho demasiadas maldiciones, Remus estaba muy golpeado, sangraba de algunas partes y su túnica casi destruida. Lily negó aterrada, no podía esperar más por lo que sacó su varita y lanzó un _enervatte _a Lupin.

-- ¡Harry! --gritó Remus sentándose de golpe, ni siquiera miró a su alrededor, se puso de pie de un brinco y regresó corriendo sin decir otra palabra.

-- ¡Quédense ahí! --gritó James siguiendo a su amigo, Lily con su varita listo siguió a su esposo. Solo podían escuchar maldiciones de Remus de las que solo se entendían algunas palabras como _hechizos, Sirius, Harry, maldita sea que no aprende…_

Los tres se congelaron un par de calles más allá, Sirius corría con su varita en mano, parecía buscar a alguien desesperadamente. No sabían a quien pero pedía ayuda, cuando los miró corrió hacia ellos, algunas lágrimas parecían caer por sus mejillas.

--¡Harry, no está, despareció! Yo terminé con los mortífagos, no había más y él estaba inconsciente tirado, lo revisaba cada segundo y ya… ya no está --balbuceó torpemente mientras sacudía a James de la túnica.

Ni Lily o James pudieron hablar, solo Remus se desesperó tanto como Sirius. Sin embargo, Lily desapareció sin decir algo.

En un lúgubre bosque, un crack resonó. Algunas aves volaron cuando la pelirroja furiosa comenzaba a caminar, estaba decidida, su hijo no sufriría más. Solo cuando lo encontrara… siguió caminando molesta, ya no tanto con su hijo mas, más con ella misma había reconocido esos ataques, no habían sido mortífagos… esos guardianes, sí, ellos, tenían a su hijo y la iban a conocer. Respiró hondo cuando 5 minutos después llegó a un enorme castillo oculto entre los enormes árboles.

Lily caminaba rápida y furiosamente entre los árboles con un solo pensamiento y objetivo en la mente… quitarles la inmortalidad a esos tres sujetos que se jactaban de poder controlar todo a su alrededor incluyéndola a ella y a su hijo, si solo averiguaba que ellos habían tenido que ver con la desaparición de Harry la conocerían molesta en persona, no solo por relatos. Por fin, después de casi diez minutos de feroz caminata llegó a los imponentes portones que resguardaban el lúgubre castillo. Mismos que se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la pelirroja y ella no perdió tiempo y se adentró en un oscuro salón que conforme caminaba se iba iluminando dejando ver demasiadas puertas como para saber en cual entrar pero su instinto la llevaba a una en especial aunque para cualquiera pareciera que eran la misma puerta, aunque todas fueran idénticas.

La puerta del final del pasillo adquirió un brillo ante la perspectiva de Lily, sus oídos estaban listos para captar cualquier sonido por mínimo que fuera y lo que escuchaba eran los susurros de esos tres sujetos, de los 3 guardianes. Sin pararse a llamar entró, tres seres imponentemente perfectos se giraron con un garbo exagerados… dos de ellos de piel blanca y largo cabello profundamente negro, sus hermosos ojos azules la miraron con curiosidad, el tercero… el único de piel oscura le sonrió a Lily.

-- ¡Qué diablos creen que hacen! --rugió la pelirroja con ferocidad --no sé que tramen pero devuélvanmelo ya!

Los tres sujetos solo intercambiaron una mirada y luego de nuevo a ella con mucha curiosidad. Lily no podía aguantar el enorme silencio que se formó y menos aún la extraña mirada de aquellos sujetos que parecían estar tan confundidos como ella, o al menos, eso aparentaban.

--Se los advierto --susurró con gran trabajo --si no me lo devuelven me van a conocer… Mikkel --agregó mirando al de piel oscura --te aseguro que las historias de James no se comparan en nada con lo que haré

--Somos intocables --dijo el aludido con una sonrisa socarrona

--Me vale un comino lo que sean… con mi hijo nadie se mete --dijo ella haciendo que éste último enarcara la ceja y volviera a mirar a los otros dos.

-- ¿Por qué crees que yo…? Un momento ¿dijiste tu hijo?... ¿qué le pasó a Harry?

Ante el balbuceo del moreno, los colores abandonaron completamente a Lily, incluso su cabello pareció perder brillo.

--No… no saben… ¿qué clase de broma es ésta?

--Pequeñá --dijo el más alto –Jacob- adelantándose un paso, Lily había olvidado como se respiraba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano tras los guardianes --tranquilízate, sabes que podemos encontrar a tu hijo… solo respira y deja que mi hermano Saíd busque a tu hijo --Lily se dejó caer en la silla que acababa de aparecer.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó los susurros de esos tres. Ella solo podía pensar en su hijo perdido y en… no quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Era imposible, los ataques, los hechizos, su hijo desaparecido, Sirius diciendo algo sobre mortífagos y que su hijo ya no estaba.

--Nosotros estuvimos ahí --dijo uno de ellos, Lily no levantó la mirada --llegamos cuando presentimos que algo le había pasado a Harry pero él ya estaba inconsciente y vimos a su padrino y al licántropo llegar y que lo estaban protegiendo. Por eso… nos fuimos confiando en que lo cuidarían --terminó Mikkel atento a la mirada de la pelirroja que se enderezaba lentamente.

--Lo hicieron --susurró Lily --pero algo le pasó a Remus, fue por nosotros y… Sirius… lo… no sé que pasó --sollozó cayendo de rodillas, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Solo quería encontrar a su hijo. Solo quería que estuviera bien.

Un carraspeo la hizo levantar la mirada, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y Jacob parecía avergonzado

--En verdad lo siento --dijo --de haber sabido que no podrían nos habríamos quedado pero… además… tengo que decirte que… si tu hijo no está con nosotros ni con ustedes… está con… pues… con… creo… que la palabra que busco está en… --titubeó Jacob, Lily se puso de pie y de un brinco llegó hasta él --en un parque cerca de donde está tu esposo con los demás --murmuró encogiéndose d ehombros en espera de la explosión de la pelirroja.

--Pero… no… no entiendo nada

--Bueno si lo que acabo de ver es cierto y te aseguro que lo es --aclaró antes de que cualquiera pensar un burla --el chico despertó antes de que el animago terminara de pelear y… se… ocultó ahí… parece resentido --murmuró lentamente.

Lily nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando supo que Voldemort había entrado en su casa, en ese momento solo había pensado en proteger a su pequeño. Y ahora al pensar que su hijo había sido atrapado por… bueno, era terrible. Pero su miedo pasó a enojo. Respiró hondo lentamente, podía sentirse su furia bailando por el ambiente. Sin decir más que un perdón y gracias, desapareció para reaparecer justo enfrente de un arenero, su vista se clavó en los columpios, sumido en la oscuridad uno se movía, pudo ver una silueta delgada que conocía perfectamente. Harry se columpiaba con una tranquilidad que la enloqueció. Sus pensamientos vagaron por todas las posibilidades que pudo haber para que su hijo muriera, las torturas que le pudieron haber… respiró hondo de nuevo, ahora apartando todo eso de su mente y como bólido cruzó el área de juego.

-- Hola Harry ¿disfrutas el paseo? --siseó tras el chico que se envaró en su lugar pero no se giró.

Lily tomó a su hijo del brazo y tiró. Harry se dejó guiar y Lily no abría la boca ni siquiera cuando pasó junto a los demás pero se congeló unos metros después al ver la casa destruida. Tamborileó los dedos en el brazo de Harry.

-- ¡Ustedes! --gritó mirando a los chicos que seguían sentados sobre lo que había sido la ancestral casa de los Black, con una simple seña con su mano los tres muchachos brincaron de entre los escombros,-- ¡siéntate! --rugió mirando a su hijo y después hacia los escombros.

Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo y lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Remus abrazó a sus hijas e imitó a su amigo. Mientras junto con James se preguntaban como era que Lily había encontrado a Harry, como había podido averiguar donde estaba y más importante aún, porque lo había traído sujeto con fuerza del brazo y porque lo había mandado a sentar sobre los escombros como si lo fuera a torturar. Lentamente, la pelirroja se giró hacia los demás.

-- ¿Piensas participar? --siseó mirando a su esposo, James reaccionó más porque sus amigos lo empujaron al mismo tiempo y corrió hacia Lily sin entender a lo que se refería. Pero en cuanto estuvo sobre los escombros, la pelirroja movió su varita y una burbuja pareció envolverlos.

Remus entendió lo que era la burbuja que brillaba alrededor de la pareja cuando Lily pareció empezar a gritar y que no pudieron escuchar nada.

-- ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! _--_Harry ni siquiera la miró, su vista estaba en sus pies -- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO HARRY Y MÍRAME CUANDO TE GRITO! --Lily estaba roja, se sentía furiosa, desilusionada y seguía aterrada.

Harry se atrevió a levantar lentamente la mirada para fijarla en los ojos de su madre. Esos que eran el reflejo del alma que estallaban en llamas en esos momentos… pero los de él eran distintos a lo que Lily esperaba ver en Harry. Algún rastro de molestia, resentimiento, que brillaban como cuando James pensaba en un pretexto para salirse con la suya, para escapar de un castigo, de cuando mentía. Pero no, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de desilusión y tristeza, lo peor era que ella sabía que no eran por sus gritos. Se quedó en blanco mirando a su hijo, los gritos se apagaron rápidamente y solo le salió un susurro.

-- ¿Qué tienes?, ni siquiera he pensado en un castigo --de repente se sintió culpable por algo, no sabía la razón por la que Harry la miraba así pero sentía que ella tenía que ver.

Su hijo bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, negó lentamente. Harry pensó que le daría a entender a su madre que estaba bien cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

--Acepto el castigo que sea

Lily se quedó helada, sintió como la sangre la abandonaba completamente. Ni siquiera había notado que ahí debía estar la casa o que hiciera una broma o… o que se comportara como un adolescente. Ella sabía que Harry tenía su carácter fuerte y explosivo pero no, solo… suspiró y fue a sentarse junto a Harry.

--Dime que tienes hijo, por favor

Harry no reaccionó ante la suplica de su madre… miró a su alrededor, su entrecejo se juntó un poco y Lily esperó con ansias que preguntara por lo que había pasado pero Harry solo suspiró y casi de forma inconsciente su mano llegó hasta su cicatriz. Lily comprendió lo que pasaba justo en ese momento, se acercó más a él y lo abrazo. No pudo controlar las lágrimas que la traicionaron en cuanto sintió el cálido cuerpo de su hijo. Harry correspondió rápidamente al abrazo, era algo que había deseado por tanto tiempo y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, unas lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas. Se estaba descontrolando y todos los sentimientos mezclados se mezclaban aún más y precisamente pretendían salir juntos y en ese momento.

El chico había esperado que alguien le pidiera esa plática y presentía que sería su madre, pero no era el momento, era demasiado difícil, además, estaba cansado… ¿quién lo había atacado?. Negó de nuevo no muy seguro de su decisión.

--Entiendo, te entiendo hijo pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor cuando lo compartas… ya no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, estamos tu padre y yo… y aunque no lo creas, el resto de los merodeadores son buenos escuchando. A Sirius le tienes que gritar para que ponga atención, pero logra hacerlo… cuando quieras hablar, estaré ahí… ahora… --le besó la mejilla e intentó ponerse de pie pero Harry continuaba abrazándola.

De alguna forma su mente se cansó y le gritó que era suficiente, todo explotó junto, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. No pudo evitarlo y tampoco lo intentó, explotó en llanto y abrazó con más fuerza a su madre que rápidamente correspondió.

--Tranquilo, si es lo que necesitas hazlo… aquí estaremos --murmuró Lily acariciándole el cabello.

Agitado y temblando, Harry sabía que un momento así sería difícil que se repitiera o sería quizá que no estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía tranquilo en parte porque las personas que más lo querían estaban ahí con él apoyándolo pero no sabía por donde empezar o cómo hacerlo así que se decidió por unas palabras tajantes que había estado pensando desde hacía mucho, si ya de por sí su situación no era fácil sin reglas absurdas, ahora llegaban sus padres y se lo complicaban más, no que no estuviera feliz pero era difícil, ahora que tenía padres quería sentirse como un adolescente más.

--Ya no puedo más --susurró

Lily y James –que se había mantenido mirando en silencio- intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva y de pronto, James sonrió abiertamente.

--Necesitas vacaciones

Harry se enderezó y aún abrazado a su madre miró a James que le sonreía.

--Yo me refiero a… --intentó decir, pero su padre lo interrumpió

--Sé perfectamente a que te refieres y vas a tomar unas vacaciones

--Pero…

--No, sin peros, nos vamos de vacaciones! --sonrió, Harry le regresó la sonrisa. No sabía como lo hacía pero su padre lograba hacerlo sonreír por más triste que estuviera.

James agitó su varita desapareciendo la burbuja que los envolvía, se puso de pie y miró a sus amigos.

-- ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones y como aquí los jóvenes nos acaban de ahorrar el empacar, nos vamos ahora mismo!

--A propósito --murmuró Lily parándose -- ¿qué pasó?

--Ah esto… --susurró Crux retrocediendo un par de pasos, las chicas solo se miraron entre sí

--Una poción que…

--Explotó --terminó Anhelys sonriendo

-- ¿Quién la hizo y para qué?

Lily terminó de bajar de los escombros y siguió hacia los chicos, Crux se escondió tras su padre. Los merodeadores sonrieron al mirarlo, ese chico tenía un buen sentido de sobrevivencia.

--Nos van a castigar ¿no? --Sirius se giró para ver mejor a su hijo que sonreía como… sí, justo como él y no pudo evitar también sonreír, pero orgulloso

--Por supuesto --contestó la pelirroja deteniéndose frente a él

--Entonces, que mas da quien la haya hecho

-- ¡Crux Orión! --exclamó Lily mirándolo, los tres hombres estallaron en carcajadas ante la molesta mirada de la pelirroja --no puedo… en… no me cabe duda de que eres hijo de Sirius --bufó resignada

-- ¡Traslador terminado! --gritó James brincando los escombros divertido.

Harry miraba en silencio. Debía admitir que era extraño pero le agradaba, sí, le agradaba tener una familia aunque fuera así como esa.

--Bien, vámonos --suspiró Lily que había aclarado todo con el profesor Dumbledore que le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Harry, el chico la había visto antes pero no lograba recordar lo que significaba.

--Pero yo quiero ir en avión --todos se giraron hacia Sirius -- ¡oh vamos, será divertido, eso de aparecerse y ya…!

--Es verdad, los aviones son divertidos --agregó Crux, las gemelas asintieron rápidamente

--No preguntaré como es que conoces los aviones Sirius --murmuró Lily negando lentamente, el aludido le sonrió --pero necesitaremos ropa y…

--Compramos allá, andando… --James regresó con su hijo y le tomó del brazo, Lily asintió e hizo lo mismo con Anhelys, Remus sujetó a Isis y Sirius a su hijo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, los cuatro adultos movieron sus varitas y desaparecieron para luego aparecer en un callejón oscuro. Salieron rápidamente del callejón y Lily se preocupaba por vigilar más a Sirius para que no se le perdiera que en mirar a los adolescentes o al menos era lo que ellos creían aunque, Lily mantenía bien sujeta su varita dentro de su túnica.

Ya adentro del aeropuerto, no le tomaban importancia a que los muggles los miraran mal por ir sucios, las túnicas las llevaban en los brazos para no parecer payasos, según Lily, pero aún así llamaban bastante la atención. Mientras la pelirroja y Remus se encargaban de comprar los boletos, James y los demás miraban en una tienda de recuerdos.

Harry se paseaba por la pequeña tienda mirando pero nada le convencía a pesar de que su padre insistía en que comprara algo para sus amigos a lo que el chico solo contestaba que seguían en Inglaterra. Terminó por aburrirse al no encontrar nada medianamente interesante y cuando estaba por ir con su madre para ver si podía hacer ayudar en algo, miró a su padrino que se alejaba entre la gente por lo que lo siguió.

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó corriendo detrás de Sirius, pero éste ni siquiera lo escuchó. Harry miró como todos se reunían ya con los boletos en la mano y Remus miraba interesado un mapa, su padrino seguía caminando a prisa, casi sin darse cuenta se alejó de los demás y siguió a su padrino, no creía conveniente dejar a Sirius en un lugar muggle como ese.

Lo siguió y siguió, el aeropuerto era inmenso pero por más que llamara a Sirius, éste seguía caminando tras la rubia de ojos verdes y muy corta minifalda blanca.

Por un par de segundos, mientras giraba la cabeza para comprobar que sus padres seguían en su campo de visión, Sirius se le perdió y para cuando pudo encontrarlo, Sirius estaba congelado mirando a la hermosa rubia. Harry corrió hacia él antes de que volviera a perdérsele y se detuvo junto a él, pero como si hubiera tenido imán, la vista del chico voló hasta la entrepierna de la rubia… algo realmente abultaba ahí abajo… no tardó mucho en comprender de lo que se trataba y soltó una carcajada por más que intentó ahogarla con ambas manos. La risa de Harry hizo a Sirius reaccionar y lanzarse sobre él para ahorcarlo por reírse de sus equivocaciones pero le alegró tanto volver a escuchar la risa de su ahijado que solo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió:

--Regresemos con tus padres

Cuando llegaron con los demás Lily corrió hacia ellos. Se había preocupado tanto al no haber encontrado a su hijo que había pensado lo peor, y la preocupación de nuevo se transformó en molestia, dispuesta a gritar fue hacia ellos pero al ver a Harry riendo con ganas se detuvo, una sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

-- ¿Dónde se metieron? --preguntó fingiendo seriedad

Los dos dudaron en responder, pero con solo recordarlo, Harry volvió a soltar una carcajada y Sirius le tapó la boca con una mano sonriéndole a la pelirroja que suspiró negando con la cabeza pesadamente.

--Ya, no digan nada que no quiero saber

-- ¡Pero yo sí, tienen que decirme! --Lily dio un par de titubeantes pasos hacia atrás, James eufórico la había empujado.

-- ¡Vaya respeto! --le regañó su mujer. Sirius le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Harry que el chico interpretó como _habla y la pagarás_. James en cambio, intentaba sacar su varita para hacer hablar a Harry o hechizar a su amigo, lo que fuera más fácil, pero Lily lo detuvo.

--No hagas tonterías Potter --murmuró la mujer quitándole la varita

-- Pero quiero saber --refutó

-- ¡Encontré el hotel, ya podemos subir al avión! --exclamó Remus interrumpiendo la próxima pelea de la pareja. Harry estaba recargado en Sirius, no podía dejar de reír.

James había asentido a su mujer pero sin quitar la vista de Sirius, el que ese hombre se pusiera rojo significaba que lo que le causaba tanta risa a su hijo era algo realmente bueno. Y ya vería la forma para enterarse.

Abordaron el avión y el viaje, por fortuna, pasó sin inconvenientes. Nadie sabía a donde iban pero no importaba porque eran vacaciones y en vacaciones no se puede castigar a nadie. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Sirius abrazó a Harry y lo mantuvo lejos de James. Crux también moría de curiosidad pero la mirada de James lo hacía esperar, presentía que algo tramaba.

Ya en el hotel, en la repartición de habitaciones, Sirius empujó a Remus a la habitación que Harry ocuparía y a Crux lo arrojó con las chicas y a su ahijado lo echó a una de las camas en la habitación que él ocuparía con su hijo. Harry se sentó en la cama y miró atento a su padrino. Sirius abrió la boca para rogar que no dijera nada, en especial a su padre pero Harry lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

-- ¿Podrías dejar de reír? --rogó --suficiente tengo con mi error --suspiró empezando a caminar de una lado a otro como cuando perseguía a la rubia o al menos eso imaginó Harry porque estaba acostado en la cama retorciéndose de la risa.

--Ya, ya… no me… --balbuceó Harry respirando hondo, pero la mirada de su padrino lo hizo volver a reír

-- ¡Hey! ¡yo quiero participar de la diversión! --Sirius intentó correr y cerrar la puerta pero James ya estaba sentado con Harry, Crux estaba a un lado de James, ambos con una enorme sonrisa luchando por aparecer.

-- Cuenten ya ¿qué pasó? --apremió James y Harry empezó a hablar rápidamente, aunque calló cuando Sirius empezó a sacar su varita.

Jame saltó para detener a su amigo y que su hijo se desahogara

-- ¡Continua Harry! --exclamó Crux cuando James sujetaba a su padre contra la pared

-- ¡Eres mi hijo, deberías ayudarme! --le reclamó Sirius, el chico lo miró… Sirius suspiró al notar que la mirada de Crux era idéntica a la de él.

-- ¡Harry te lo advierto! --gritó Sirius, el chico soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-- Sirius ligó en el aeropuerto con… con…

-- ¡HARRY! --rugió su padrino

-- Con… --la risa volvía a salir --con…

-- ¡Potter!

-- ¡Qué? --contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mirando la diversión por la confusión, Harry se dispuso a continuar cuando recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

-- ¡Hey! --reclamó divertido, de alguna forma Sirius había logrado mover la varita mismo que lo miraba advirtiéndole peligro.

--Válgame, qué gritos --dijo Lily entrando por la habitación de Remus. El licántropo fue con James y sostuvo a Sirius contra la pared con más fuerza, Lily le quitó la varita y se giró hacia su hijo mientras las gemelas se sentaban en la otra cama. Esa familia les empezaba a agradar en verdad. -- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

--Es que Sirius… él… él… ligó… en… el… --pero volvió a caer en la cama riendo.

Lily miró a su esposo esperando que él pudiera terminar la oración de su hijo, pero también esperaba la respuesta.

--...con… un… tra… tra…

-- ¡Harry! --gritó James y se le escapó a los dos hombres. Corrió a donde estaba Harry y lo tumbó de la cama en un gran abrazo quedando sobre el chico, Harry lo miraba divertido --si terminas esa palabra, diré todo lo que sé a tus padres

La risa de Harry terminó en el acto, no sabía si Sirius sabía algo que sus padres no debían pero solo sonrió.

--Sabía que podíamos llegar a algo --dijo Sirius. Pero Lily y James habían escuchado la amenaza de Sirius y reaccionaron rápido.

-- ¿Qué debemos saber?

Harry miró a su padrino y ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-- ¡Nada!

--Harry --siseó James levantando a Sirius de un tirón. Éste lo miró sorprendido ¿de dónde había sacado James tanta fuerza?

--No es nada papá

--Tú y yo vamos a hablar --dijo James girándose hacia Sirius, fue hasta él y lo sacó jalándolo del brazo, Remus fue tras ellos rápidamente y los chicos se apresuraron a seguirlos.

Harry rogó porque alguno se quedara pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada y su madre la aseguró por dentro con llave.

--Tenemos que hablar hijo --dijo Lily mirando a Harry a los ojos quien intentaba poner atención al tapizado tras ella, no sabía si eran triángulos o cuadrados

--No es nada mamá, en verdad --insistió, pero Lily ya estaba sentada junto a él y le giró la cara para que pudiera verla y el pudo ver en sus ojos que no le creía nada.

-- ¿Sabías que eres tan malo para mentir como tu padre cuando lo hace conmigo? --comentó la pelirroja sonriendo --por favor, dime qué pasa, qué te sucede de verdad porque lo de las vacaciones fue una excusa que inventó tu padre para que te relajaras y nos contaras.

Harry respiró hondo y se preguntó si podría cambiar el tema de nuevo y fijarlo en su padrino.

--Nada mamá solo que… pues a veces… a veces me siento como si solo me quisieran o me cuidaran porque Voldemort me busca y quieren ganarle --susurró rindiéndose, sabía que tendría que hablar de ello algún día.

Lily imitó a su hijo y también respiró hondo, empezó a hablar lentamente mientras se aseguraba de que su hijo le ponía atención. Ya estaba decidida, su hijo se enteraría de todo, él era inteligente y podía entender, además, si era como James como ella pensaba, si su hijo estaba enterado de lo que pasaba y por qué, sería más fácil que cooperara. Harry escuchaba con atención pero desviaba la mirada, no podía mantenerla por más que su madre intentara hacerlo mirarla, pero cuando ésta llegó a algo sobre una profecía, la miró.

Cuando terminó de explicarle la razón por la que en ocasiones se sentía así, lo miró esperando una reacción. Dumbledore lo había cuidado, era cierto, pero no era lo mismo. el anciano quería a su hijo más no igual que como lo hacían unos padres y ella se encargaría de que todo cambiara así se hubieran salido del plan original.

--Siempre me ocultan todo --susurró casi en un reclamo

--Ya no será así hijo, lo que te involucre te enterarás… pero a cambio necesito que me prometas algo --el chico la miró --quiero que obedezcas y no te arriesgues --estoy hablando en serio hijo y si yo voy a prometer algo, tú debes dar algo a cambio, tienes que cooperar, debe haber equilibrio

No muy convencido, seguía dudando, siempre le pedían que obedeciera pero no le daban nada, nunca le decían nada, al menos esta vez parecía que la cosa iba a cambiar un poco. Intentaría confiar en ella, era su madre y no podía estarle mintiendo, no tan descaradamente al menos. Aunque no le diría que él no se arriesgaba, no se ponía en peligro que eso solo le pasaba a pesar de no quererlo él. Cuando se decidió a asentir, escuchó las carcajadas de su padre sobre las de Crux y la risa de Remus y poco después, por la otra puerta, Sirius entraba no muy alegre.

James entró gritando "_Trasvesti" _casi caía de rodillas, Remus reía recargado contra el marco de la puerta y Crux cayó en la cama en la que él estaba, también reía.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Harry comprendió que la plática con su madre no había sido la peor. Sirius negó pesadamente y con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a salir, el chico se alegró de librarse de esa presión y casi corrió hacia su padrino que le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo invitó por un café o algo afuera.

-- ¡Cuidado con los trasvestis! --gritó Remus acostándose en la cama, se sujetó el estómago con ambas manos en un vano intento de controlar los espasmos de la risa.

Lily los miró curiosa, pero estaba alegre, su hijo se había abierto si bien había sido poco, lo había logrado. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sirius y Harry dieron un gran suspiro antes de dirigirse al elevador. En la recepción, una rubia de ojos verdes y mini falda blanca le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, él como reflejo la saludó, pero no estaba ligues, ahora solo quería relajarse un poco y salió con su ahijado a la noche que empezaba a ponerse fría mientras a cada paso la acera se empezaba a cubrir de fino hielo y las pocas flores que empezaban ya a dormir se congelaban y una neblina gruesa parecía seguirlos, de repente hizo frío, mucho frío, tanto que pudieron ver el hálito de sus respiraciones.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. ¿La tercera misión?

**_Podría poner una increíble razón para explicar por qué no actualicé, pero... no lo haré, no tengo nada... hp le pertenece a quien ya saben, no es mío y si lo fuera, tardaría mucho más en actualizar XD_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLE ANGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! por ciertoooo pueden agradecerle a anypotter por como me ha quedado el capitulo, creo que estarán orgullosos (eso si siguen leyendo jejeje)  
_**

* * *

Después de pasarse 3 horas en la cafetería, Harry insistió en regresar y aunque el animago no parecía muy dispuesto, aceptó porque Lily era capaz de matarlo si desvelaba a Harry aunque fueran vacaciones. Aunque no dijeron mucho de regreso al hotel, sabían que lo que los había llevado a salir casi corriendo, quedaría en el olvido y no volvería a mencionarse.

--Iré a la alberca

--Pero… --Harry que ya se había encaminado a la alberca al aire libre, se giró curioso --es que tu madre… pues…

--Solo voy a la alberca, Voldemort no se atrevería a…

--No pero tu madre…

-- ¡Ey vamos a la alberca! --Crux les pasó por un lado, ya iba en bermuda y con… pistolas de agua. Sirius se apresuró a seguirlo, eso parecía interesante.

En la piscina estaban todos, extraño que disfrutaran del lugar de noche, en vez de ir de día para broncearse. Crux fue el primero en entrar al agua que estaba muy fría, había gritado cuando su padre lo empujó, Harry lo rodeó de inmediato al notar la mirada peligrosa en su padrino y le agradó aún menos la que le dedicó su padre así que intentó ir a sentarse junto a su madre pero cuando menos lo pensó terminó empapado en el agua casi congelada, Lily le sonrió, James la miraba con reproche por haberle ganado

-- ¡Hey chicos, vengan acá! --titiritando, miró a su padrino que lo llamaba. Y fue hacia él solo porque si no se movía se quedaría congelado --les tengo un juego y el que gane… yo… yo… le compraré lo que me pida

--No… nno nnece-cesito nada- gra-gracias… algo caliente nada más

--Bueno, bueno --canturreó Sirius mirando socarrón a su ahijado --pues si no juegas le diré a tus padres… a ver que sería bueno, qué te falta por contar…

--Ya entendí, de qué trata --lo interrumpió Harry con ojos entrecerrados. Sirius sonrió ampliamente

--Reto o castigo…

--Sirius ya no estás en el colegio como para ponerte a jugar a eso… --lo regañó Remus sin apartar la vista de su libro, Sirius por su parte no le hizo caso y empezó a retar a los chicos.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, los retos iban subiendo de nivel y negarse no estaba contemplado pues ni siquiera querían imaginar como serían contando con que tenían que ser más fuertes que los retos. Hasta que media hora después, les llegó el reto final.

--Tráiganme un sostén amarillo

-- ¡Sirius! --exclamó Remus incrédulo, James soltó una carcajada mientras Lily negaba lentamente con la cabeza

-- ¿Mamá?

--Lo siento cariño, pero ni en la maleta tengo uno amarillo

-- ¿Amarillo? --Harry se giró hacia su padrino que sonriente asintió. Crux ya corría hacia los vestidores de mujeres, Harry se apresuró a seguirlo, quizá se lo podía quitar si encontraba algo.

Junto a la alberca, Remus continuaba regañando a Sirius por pedir algo como eso, solo a él se le ocurría pedirlo a un par de adolescentes y estaba por convencerlo de que cambiara de prenda cuando un grito los hizo dar un brinco. A pesar de haber pasado solo unos días con sus hijas, Remus supo que era una de ellas la que gritaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en cual podría ser porque un montón de agua lo asustó y justo entonces sus dos chicas pasaron corriendo frente a él. Las dos iban envueltas en toallas.

-- ¡Ey lindas! --el grito de Sirius las frenó a las dos. El animago miró la alberca frente a él. Anhelys entendió perfectamente y regresó sobre sus pasos con la varita en ristre.

Remus dio un brinco de su silla hasta su hija y le arrebató la varita.

--No, eres menor de… ¡Isis dame eso! --abrazó a la otra al tiempo que ella pasaba casi corriendo junto a él, le quitó la varita y la soltó. A la chica no pareció importarle como a su hermana que brincaba intentando hacerse con sus varitas y brincó al agua.

-- ¡Papá! --se escuchó el grito de Crux que emergió a la superficie de la alberca, sabía que solo Sirius lo delataría. -- ¡aah loca suéltame!

Esas palabras del chico Black terminaron de firmar su sentencia de muerte, Isis apretó más su mano entre el cabello de Crux y lo hundió, solo se vieron los pies del muchacho intentando salvarse. Sirius reía divertido mientras Isis susurraba cosas que sonaban como: "_pervertido, demonio, me vas a conocer Black"_ y otros balbuceos que eran más maldiciones.

--Anhelys ve a vestirte --susurró Remus suspirando, había demasiados muggles como para sacar a su hija con la varita. Sirius se había acercado a James y los dos reían a carcajadas, Lily negaba con la cabeza, había dibujado una sencilla sonrisa.

-- ¿Bromeas? Quizá le arranque la peluca y me lo perdería --contestó la chica, Remus volvió a suspirar y entró al agua en un fallido intento por separar a su hija que ordenaba le regresaran el sostén.

Incluso Lily rió cuando Crux logró deshacerse de la presa de su cabello e intentó salir del agua pero cuando ponía un pie en la escalera se quedó congelado. El chico bajó la mirada y de inmediato volvió a meterse al agua. Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-- ¡Isis regrésame mi traje de baño! --vociferó, pero Isis le sonreía frente a él ya fuera de la alberca, ella se terminaba de abrochar el sostén.

Sirius miró interesado a su alrededor, él había visto a los dos ir en busca del reto pero solo vio a Crux regresar. No queriendo alarmar a nadie se puso de pie y discretamente se retiró. Buscaría a Harry para decirle que el peligro había terminado y que las chicas habían tomado como culpable a Crux y lo habían castigado también.

Mientras un enorme perro negro merodeaba en el vestidor de mujeres y ponía especial atención a una linda rubia a la que se le había soltado el sostén. Una sombra delgada se proyectaba a lo largo de una calle en penumbras. Eran pocos lo faroles que estaban encendidos por donde Harry caminaba pensativo. Corría un suave viento y eso lo ayudaba a pensar. Eran tantas cosas lo que lo estaba golpeando con fuerza que se sentía perdido por mucho que esas vacaciones fueran para exactamente lo contrario. No podía evitarlo, tenía quince años y sentía encima los problemas de un anciano de más de cien. Esperaba que Crux distrajera a sus padres el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiera pensar, solo eso quería, estar a solas.

Harry siguió caminando, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo tenía ya pero sus pies se movían y él solo se dejaba llevar. Lejos, escuchó un ladrido que reconoció. Suspiró y se recargó contra un árbol, para cuando el animal llegó hasta él ya no iba en cuatro patas y tampoco era un animal… no mucho al menos. Harry cerró los ojos en espera del regaño, pero éste no llegó y en cambio, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

--Si querías caminar, pudiste decirme --sonrió Sirius

--Te estabas divirtiendo mucho --murmuró el chico.

Siguieron el camino que dictaban los pies del muchacho. No hablaron tampoco, no había necesidad. Sirius sabía lo difícil que era todo para Harry y se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí para él, ahora que los necesitaba. Aunque le preocupaba algo, James ya no había mencionado esa última misión que le quedaba, la misión que solo él conocía y que nunca les explicó. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ésta. Mientras caminaba, le era imposible dejar de mirar a su ahijado. Habían sufrido mucho, los dos, pero Harry más. Solo era un niño de quince años, ahora tenía quince. Muy pocas veces se comportaba como alguien de su edad, su vida fue difícil, más que la de él y lo comprendía. Lo conoció hacía dos años y aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para convivir con él, había sido el tiempo suficiente como para saber que ahora era un poco más feliz.

Sirius se detuvo y jaló a Harry de la camisa, su agudo oído lo había alertado y no eran sus amigos.

--Saca tu varita --murmuró Sirius. Harry no preguntó pero obedeció en el acto.

Una carcajada maniática perturbó el silencio de la noche. Sirius obligó a Harry a pegarse a él.

Estaban espalda contra espalda cuando el aire silbó a su alrededor, sus camisas se movieron con la brisa. Los ojos de Sirius se movían de adelante atrás y un lado y al otro. Una mueca crispó su expresión serena y atenta. El polvo de la calle se levantó y los encapuchados por fin aparecieron. Sirius intentó contarlos rápidamente pero lo interrumpieron cuando llevaba seis.

--Si te acomodan un solo cabello, tu madre es capaz de matarme. Mantente cerca --murmuró Sirius con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, hacia donde él creía que estaba Harry. Tuvo que responder a los ataques sin saber que el chico al que intentaba cuidar, estaba peleando contra un mortífago demasiado lejos de él.

Harry peleaba muy bien, demasiado para su edad pero para su desgracia un mortífago era mucho mejor mago, con más experiencia y trucos sucios bajo la manga. Apenas lograba mirar a su padrino que luchaba fieramente contra tres mortífagos al mismo tiempo. No podía ver lo que hacían los demás. Si su madre se enteraba… que decía si se enteraba, cuando su madre se enterara lo iba a matar si no lo hacían los servidores de Voldemort.

-- ¡Maldita sea Harry, dónde estás! --el grito de Sirius solo él lo pudo escuchar. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos y sus gritos de pelea, no dejaron que saliera a más de un par de metros.

El animago estaba seguro de haber visto a Harry cerca de él intentando defenderse, pero ahora que había podido girar la cabeza, no miraba nada. Solo capas negras y máscaras blancas. Empezaba a desesperarse, cuando un rayo de no supo que color le dio en el pecho y lo arrojó contra un árbol él aprovechó la caída para mandar un patronus a sus amigos. Necesitaba ayuda, en especial porque no miraba a Harry por ninguna parte y esos magos no lo dejaban buscarlo, solo esperaba que el chico estuviera bien; si algo le pasaba a Harry, él mismo se pondría en las manos de la pelirroja.

Harry había ido retrocediendo poco a poco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo rodearon demasiado pronto y demasiados mortífagos. Le extrañaba que no lo atacaran, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podían tramar, ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Sirius como para hablarle y que él le pudiera escuchar. Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás con su varita en ristre cuando las máscaras blancas comenzaron a caer. Rostros pálidos le sonrieron, no conocía a ninguno pero ellos sí parecían conocerlo perfectamente y bueno, quién no lo conocía. Sintió náuseas al reconocer un rostro, pálido, enmarañado cabello negro y esa sonrisa de locura.

--_Crucio_ --rió Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry sintió como pequeñas dagas le traspasaban el cuerpo, no pudo ahogar un grito y cayó de rodillas, poco después se desplomó hasta el suelo entre espasmos de dolor. Las carcajadas desquiciadas de la mortífago le perforaban los oídos. El dolor era insoportable pero no podía hacer nada, sentía el cuerpo congelado, el daño que ese hechizo le provocaba a su delgado cuerpo era demasiado, no podía moverse. Empezaba a desear que todo terminara.

-- ¿No eres tan valiente verdad Potter? --gorjeó la mujer observando extasiada como aún después de parar el hechizo, el chico seguía temblando.

--Estás satisfecha… por… por ganarle a un niño… no? Lestrange? De…debes… es… estar orgu… orgullosa --balbuceó Harry, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, uno al menos, pero se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

-- ¿Quieres más? _Crucio_

Harry soltó un alarido por más que intentó no hacerlo. Las dagas candentes insistían en atravesarle cada centímetro de piel.

--_Desmaius_ --escuchó el grito a lo lejos, no pudo reconocer la voz pero sintió que el tremendo dolor desaparecía y quedaba solo como un ligero picor. Una mano acarició su frente con el sonido de la pelea como fondo, entre abrió los ojos con debilidad. La mirada verde tan parecido a la suya, le sonrió con preocupación.

-- Estás a salvo hijo, no te preocupes

--Estoy bien --murmuró mientras se sentaba. Lily intentó mantenerlo recostado pero no lo logró y Harry pudo sentarse solo para escuchar el grito de Remus, lo buscó de inmediato pero su mirada se fijó a unos metros de donde en realidad estaba el profesor. Una de las gemelas, no supo cual era, seguía sin lograr identificarlas; volaba a varios centímetros del suelo e iba a estrellarse contra un árbol, la chica ya no volvió a levantarse.

--Cielo santo --suspiró Lily aterrada, miraba lo mismo que su hijo.

-- ¡Ve a ver si está bien! --la apremió Harry

--Quédate aquí, no te pares y sujeta bien tu varita --le ordenó Lily. Puso la varita en la mano de su hijo y con la suya lista, corrió hacia la hija de su amigo.

Harry obedeció más que nada porque estaba demasiado débil como para moverse, su cerebro apenas si podía registrar los hechizos que le ayudarían si los mortífagos lo recordaban. Siguió mirando impotente. Remus se había enzarzado en una increíble lucha contra el mortífagos que había atacado a la chica.

El grito de una mujer hizo a Harry girar la cabeza a gran velocidad, no era su madre, lo sabía; conocía muy bien ese grito. Sirius peleaba fieramente contra Bellatrix, la mujer reía como trastornada. No miraba a Crux por ninguna parte, seguramente Sirius lo había dejado encerrado en el sótano. Su padre peleaba contra dos mortífagos a la vez al lado de Remus. Más allá, Anhelys o Isis, no sabía cual de las dos era, se retorcía entre el lodo. Un enorme sujeto reía torturándola. A como pudo, Harry se puso de pie. Casi cae al dar un par de pasos pero siguió avanzando. Atravesó el campo de batalla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni malos o buenos, al menos por unos segundos pues Lily giró la cabeza por instinto. Algunas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, su tristeza desapareció cuando miró a Harry tambalearse entre la pelea. Con cuidado regresó la cabeza de la chica al suelo, le cerró los ojos y corrió hacia su hijo mientras Remus hacía lo propio hacia donde una de sus hijas seguía presa del terrible cruciatus. El mortífago que peleaba contra Remus y que se recuperaba del débil aturdimiento del licántropo, levantó la varita.

--El lord me premiará --susurró extasiado, su mirada fija en el chico que se tambaleaba con la varita fieramente apretada, pero con la vista al frente.

--No --murmuró Lily, podía ver bien al mortífago pero había demasiados obstáculos para poder darle con algún hechizo por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y corrió.

Harry se congeló mirando al mortífago, Remus había empezado a correr y el enmascarado reía mirándolo.

--_Avada kedabra --_se escucharon dos gritos al mismo tiempo y todo se congeló, los mortífagos desaparecieron.

La chica Lupin no volvió a moverse pero el rayo verde no le había dado a ella sino a…

-- ¡NOOO! --James y Sirius gritaron al mismo tiempo. Pero Sirius Black miraba a Remus que había caído con la mirada perdida. Black corrió hacia su amigo, cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte del licántropo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Harry se desvió solo unos centímetros, hacia su padre que congelado miraba tras Harry. El chico intentó tragar saliva pero no encontró saliva que pasar, su padre estaba demasiado pálido y de no parecer siquiera que respiraba, salió corriendo.

Harry se quedó ahí intentando mantenerse de pie pero las piernas le empezaban a fallar, las sentía demasiado débiles. Escuchó a su padre detenerse y caer de rodillas pero no pudo girarse. Se derrumbó al escucharlo sollozar, enterró los dedos entre la tierra y las lágrimas salieron sin avisar. Estaba llorando, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero más el alma y esa vocecita molesta le gritaba que todo era su culpa. Se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y contempló el lugar: a su izquierda, el cuerpo de Anhelys o Isis, no sabía quien era y tampoco importaba ya. A unos metros estaba tendido el otro cuerpo de la gemela y sobre ella, Sirius lloraba recargado en el cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Se maldijo mil veces, él lo había ocasionado, pero tampoco tenía fuerza para correr. Negando lentamente, intentando convencerse de que eso no estaba pasando, giró la cabeza tan solo un poco pero lo que vio, aunque ya lo sabía, lo mareó. James, su padre miraba de rodillas el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja a la que tanto había amado; James no lloraba, solo estaba serio con la mirada fija en ella. Lentamente, las fuerzas fueron llegando al joven Potter y se puso de pie. Sentía que los pies le pesaban demasiado y apenas podía moverlos, de hecho solo los arrastró hasta quedar de frente con su padre… cerró los ojos cuando se topó con el rojizo cabello de su madre esparcido por toda la tierra, a lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de sirenas y las luces azules y rojas iluminaron el camino oscuro más allá de donde el chico podía mirar.

--Harry esto no es… --James levantó la mirada, pero en cuanto avellana tocó esmeralda el chico salió corriendo. James se quedó ahí de rodillas mirando la figura alejarse, como si el cuerpo le pesara se levantó y justo entonces tres enormes seres aparecieron, ninguno dijo nada y el más alto y rubio cogió en brazos a Lily.

-- ¡James, Harry! --gritó Sirius que no podía apartar la mirada de Remus.

James asintió y corrió detrás de su hijo. Se limpió las lágrimas que por fin se le escaparon al ver el cuerpo de Remus. Sacó su varita y con ella fieramente aferrada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No tenía ni idea de a donde iría Harry, su corazón lo guiaba porque ni siquiera ponía atención a su camino, llevaba los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en su esposa, en el poco tiempo que había vivido con ellos. También estaba alegre porque Harry había podido convivir con ella.

Maldijo a Voldemort por hacer sufrir a su hijo, por no permitirle a su amigo un poco de felicidad con sus hijas, por arrebatarle la vida tan cobardemente y por no dejar a su hijo en paz. También maldijo a los supremos y sabía que ellos sí escucharían eso, ellos todo lo escuchaban. Si él no hubiera regresado nunca, si esas absurdas misiones no se hubieran formado en la bizarra mente de uno de ellos, su hijo seguiría tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe, dentro de lo que era su vida antes de que él apareciera. Aunque… aunque, Harry había sonreído mucho más desde que él estaba ahí. Eran tantas cosas buenas pero tantas malas también. Atravesó una calle con luz verde, ocasionó una fenomenal carambola pero ni cuenta se dio, él siguió corriendo detrás de su hijo. Seguía preguntándose lo que habría sido mejor hacer, negarse a regresar y seguir observando impotente consumirse la vida de su hijo o continuar adelante sin mirar atrás; olvidar a su amigo no estaba dentro de lo que James Potter haría y sabía que Remus no querría que Harry se culpara o que él lo hiciera, había muerto luchando y más importante aún, defendiendo a sus hijas y a Harry. Él lo habría hecho por Remus y por Sirius y él lo habría hecho por ellos.

-- ¡Maldita sea Harry, dónde estás! --gruñó frustrado. Tenía casi diez minutos corriendo y no miraba a su hijo -- ¡maldita sea! --ésta vez gritó. El cielo, de ser posible se oscureció más, no tardó mucho en escuchar sus dientes castañetear. El pasto bajo sus pies empezó a cristalizarse, era una fina capa de hielo que brillaba con una luz inexistente y el animago temió más, no por él, sino por el muchacho al que no encontraba y que no estaría lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a dementores.

Siguió corriendo sin importarle poder mirar el vaho blanco que salía de su boca o que los dedos empezaran a ponérsele azules, apretó más la varita y se esforzó en avanzar más aunque sentía los pies congelados. Solo fueron unos segundos los que había podido correr, un par de metros cuando escuchó un grito ahogado. Se giró de un brinco, desesperado buscaba a su alrededor pero no miraba nada, estaba oscuro y el frío le impedía mirar, la tristeza lo invadía tan rápido que casi olvidaba que eran dementores los que provocaban aquello, de nuevo el grito pero ahora estaba más ahogado.

--_Lumos_ --masculló le hechizo, lo maximizó pero no podía iluminar más allá de sí mismo. ya no era tristeza, ahora sentía una impotencia que empezaba a ahogarlo. Su hijo estaba muriendo no muy lejos de él y no podía hacer nada.

Casi cae cuando una figura a cuatro patas, le pasó por un lado, levantó la mirada solo para ver un enorme lobo plateado que corría hacia alguna parte. No le importó quien pudo invocarlo y lo siguió. Los ojos empezaron a llorarle, parte por el frío y parte por como se sentía.

Giró en la esquina y casi cae al frenar, ahí frente a él, debajo de un farol a medio apagar estaban más de diez dementores inclinados sobre una pequeña figura, el lobo envestía a uno y otro lejos de ellos. Todo el terror, tristeza y dolor desaparecieron de la mirada de James y levantó su varita. Una poderosa cierva apareció y sin una orden directa se lanzó contra los dementores.

-- ¿Todo mejor? --murmuraron a su oído

--Cuando hayan desaparecido, todo estará mejor

--Por Lils y Moony --entonó Sirius

--Por Lils y Moony --asintió James

De alguna parte, el patronus de James tomó más poder. Se encendió hasta casi iluminar toda la calle. Solo un par de minutos y los dementores huyeron. El calor volvió poco a poco al lugar.

--Iré a revisar a Crux, debe estar molesto --suspiró Sirius mirando a Harry que se movía. James movió la cabeza antes de correr hacia su hijo.

Pero cuando James llegaba hasta Harry, el chico se ponía de pie trabajosamente. Intentó detenerlo pero él no se lo permitió. Impotente, sin animarse a levantar una décima la voz, lo dejó erguirse. Harry respiraba agitado, estaba demasiado pálido y aún le dolía el cuerpo, eso sin contar con lo que sentía por dentro, con lo que le dolía algo que no podía curar con pomadas o pociones.

--No fue tu culpa --susurró James.

Harry sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría o tristeza. No, era una sonrisa oscura, irónica. El dolor brillaba en esa expresiva mirada verde, el dolor y la culpa, el deseo de haber muerto, de no haber nacido o aunque fuera, nunca haber salido del hotel. Hasta deseó que su padre no hubiera vuelto, así eso nunca habría pasado. Tal vez esas dos chicas de solo catorce años seguirían con vida, el mejor profesor que nunca tuvo, un amigo más todavía viviría. Su madre seguiría muerta pero él no se sentiría tan culpable.

Las rodillas se le doblaron y por un momento estuvo a punto de caer, James hizo amago de detenerlo pero Harry retrocedió y se recargó contra el farol. Seguía sonriendo, cuando levantó la mirada y la posó en su padre, a James se le escapó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y olvidó como obligarlos a tomar más. Sintió algo frío que le entraba por los pies y lo recorría hasta la cabeza. No podía mirar hacia otra parte.

Las lágrimas traicionaron a Harry, empezó a negar alterado y James hizo intento de acercarse pero Harry retrocedió, seguía agitando la cabeza con desesperación. Aunque James se detuvo al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, él siguió retrocediendo, bajó a la calle, una de las pocas que estaban pavimentadas; y se giró para seguir corriendo. James preparó su varita, no iba a dejar que se le volviera a escapar arriesgando su vida y así, lograr echar al caño su última misión que era mantenerlo con vida a pesar de Voldemort, tenía que destruírlo y seguir vivo y feliz, no, no lo iba a dejar aunque tuviera que hechizarlo por la espalda. Pero lo que pasó después, sucedió demasiado rápido… un rechinido que le taladró los oídos, ni siquiera pudo gritar un hechizo… un golpe sordo, algo cayendo entre la oscuridad, algo delgado rodando en el pavimento, unas llantas; cuatro llantas rechinando al alejarse y una varita de 28 centímetros, era de acebo, sabía lo que había en su interior y conocía también a su dueño, rodó hasta sus pies, la contempló sin creerlo…

La luna apareció imponente, casi estaba llena pero iluminó un poco la calle, solo lo suficiente para que un padre maldijera a la vida, a la muerte y a todo aquel que estuviera vivo en lugar de su hijo. Lloró en silencio solo unos segundos, no pudo moverse. Después gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta, cayó ahí mismo de rodillas, no se atrevía a revisar al muchacho, podía ver desde su lugar que su hijo no respiraba. Una gran mancha de sangre crecía donde estaba su cabeza, contempló impotente la fina varita en sus manos… su misión había terminado.

* * *

**Muajajajaja nop, no es el final, aún le falta uno o dos capitulos =D**

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **_


	11. Una nueva oportunidad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Final de capi! uno menos wii! =D ya saben, nunca deben estar seguros de lo que pasará en mis fics jajajaja, en especial con los finales, estos aparecen como milagros y ni modo que los ignore n.n disfruten!

* * *

Todo había acabo en menos de un parpadeo. Solo unas horas, su esposa se había ido, su hijo tres metros bajo tierra. Uno de sus dos mejores amigos yacía entre las tumbas de sus dos hijas y la familia que había logrado en una semana se había desvanecido. Sirius ya se había alejado con Crux, el muchacho no podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado en unas inocentes vacaciones. Sentía en su garganta esa disculpa que le debía a Isis por lo de su sostén amarillo, pero ahora todo había muerto entre ellos. _Literalmente._

James limpió su solitaria lágrima con la manga de su saco. Se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás. Solo había una cosa por hacer y era continuar, vengar la muerte de aquellos a quienes había amado y hacerlo pronto.

El valle de Godric parecía tan lúgubre como cuando había sido abandonado por su familia. Claro que ahora no había mucha diferencia ahora, él era una concha vacía que era obligada a caminar, comer, respirar y dormir. Desde que había pasado, desde que se había quedado solo.

-_Papá…-_

Era un tormento escuchar la voz de Harry por las noches en su sueño. Quizás sonara mal pero a Lily no la extrañaba tanto como a su hijo. A ella la había conocido desde antes, incluso después de la muerte siguieron juntos. Pero su hijo que apenas comenzaba a vivir, a conocer lo que en realidad hacía un adolescente normal. Y todo había acabado.

-_¿Papá?-_

¡Diablos! Rodó en la cama, una cama que ahora se le hacía demasiado solitaria y fría. El recuerdo de Harry seguía atormentándolo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para pararlo más que cerrar los ojos e imaginar que no estaba pasando.

-_¡Papá!- _

Y ahora su alucinación sonaba indignada. ¿Qué le debía a esos guardianes para que lo pudieran dejar en paz? ¿No era suficiente que se hubieran llevado a su hijo? Siempre le habían caído mal, pero no era motivo para lo trataran así. Jaló una de las almohadas a su lado y la puso sobre su cabeza, esperando no poder escuchar ni a su propia mente.

Funcionó, _creía. _Hacía demasiado frío en la habitación, siempre desde los últimos días, pero ahora creía tener un dementor a lado, aunque si fuera así, ¿Por qué ninguno de esos espectros le hacía el favor de matarlo de una buena vez?

_-Oh por favor- _sintió otro escalofrío recorrerlo. ¿Había sido su conciencia o el recuerdo de su hijo? _-¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?- _notó que un peso era puesto sobre su cama, sintió el hundimiento cerca de sus pies.

-¿Sirius?- se atrevió a preguntar. –No estoy de humor para que…- al quitarse las cobijas y sentarse, esperaba sermonear al animago sobre su fallido intento de animarlo, pero lo que encontró a cambio no era reconfortante. Sin embargo logró arrancarle una sonrisa de locura del rostro –Genial, solo esto me faltaba- musitó tallando sus ojos.

Cuando volvió a mirar, la figura seguía ahí. Mirándolo un poco confundido pero sin dudad decidido a quedarse. James tanteó su mano sobre la mesita de noche, buscando algo sólido. Tomó un florero vacío y lo lanzó con fuerza, solo logrando que el objeto se hiciera añicos contra la puerta.

-¿Harry?- el aire abandonó completamente sus pulmones al decir su nombre. La pálida figura en escala de grises le sonrió mientras asentía. El Potter mayor abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. Intentó bajar de la cama para pedir la ayuda y confirmación de Sirius, pero las piernas se le enredaron entre las sábanas y se dio un santo golpe contra el suelo sin amortiguación.

-Harry…- se levantó enderezando su pijama –Por Merlín ¿Qué haces aquí?-

En eso la puerta de la entrada se azotó cuando un animago sin pantalón y sin camisa, entró en ropa interior con varita en ristre. Maldijo al pisar los pedazos del florero destrozado, comenzó a brincar sobre su pié bueno, doblando hacia arriba el otro para quitar los pedazos de cristal. Tal acción hizo que el fantasma tratara de cubrirse el rostro –sin mucho éxito- con su mano transparente. James susurró el nombre de su amigo en vano, la vergüenza le estaba ganando cuando la ropa interior del animago comenzaba a resbalarse de su lugar.

Pero cuando Sirius vio la transparente figura frente a James, negó con la cabeza musitando: -Estoy dormido- y se retiró por donde vino sin hacer más comentarios, subiéndose con una mano la prenda roja que iba a medio camino hacia el suelo.

Dejó estupefactos al fantasma y al vivo.

Harry regresó su vista a su padre y con una sonrisa contestó su pregunta anterior:

-Vengo en son de paz- pareció pensarlo por un momento. –Si… eso, amor y paz- ladeó un poco la cabeza dedicándole una inocente sonrisa a su padre. De esas que solían usar los merodeadores cuando eran atrapados al final de una buena broma, o cuando todos los miraban culpablemente.

Por la mañana, se sirvió una taza de café negro. Evitó el azúcar a toda costa, después de su sueño de anoche seguía creyendo que había alcanzado su punto máximo y la locura lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco de la manera más cruel. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina se concentró en mirar solamente el fondo vacío de su taza. Lo que sea con tal de no ver a la transparente figura sentado frente a él, esperando sin decir palabra alguna, pero esperando al fin.

Sirius había bajado temprano, todavía secaba su cabello por la reciente ducha. Saludó a James, pasó de largo al fantasma que lo miraba con curiosidad. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich, volvió en menos de 5 minutos para reclamar su lugar de la mesa pero este estaba ocupado. Dejó el desayuno intacto y subió de nuevo las escaleras, murmurando algo sobre un baño con agua helada. Minutos después bajó Crux en su pijama con dibujos de escobas, bostezando todavía. Cuando bajó del último escalón otro bostezo de reprimió a la mitad de su salida y se giró para subir de nuevo, pensando en que ya no debería de ver tantas películas muggles de terror en una sola noche.

-¡Papá, ¿Me puedo bañar con agua helada hoy?- gritó en la cima de los escalones.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración. Los Black no podía aceptar todavía lo que tenían en frente, pero él comenzaba a diferir en eso.

-Yo solo quería saludarlos- argumentó Harry, indignado.

No tomó mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para que alguien le prestara atención. Estaba muerto, pero no era invisible. Cerró la llave de la regadera cuando su padrino se enjabonaba el cabello, hubiera preferido no hacerlo de ese modo por las condiciones en las que encontró al hombre pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Hizo que los aros de la cortina del baño se soltaran y el animago –asustado- se envolvió en ella y bajó corriendo las escaleras para contarle de su nuevo descubrimiento a James. Pero el Potter ya lo esperaba en el sofá con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano.

-Bien Harry, ¿Qué te trae aquí?- preguntó finalmente su padre.

-Si…- se unió Sirius -¿Acaso después de muerto no hay paz?- comenzó asustado, el planeaba pasar el resto de su vida entre las nubes, mirando la desgracia de la gente. Con dos alas saliendo de la mitad de su espalda y un halo flotando sobre su cabeza. Sin ropa, al natural.

-Vengo solo con un motivo en específico- regañó su ahijado. El muchacho podía saber lo que pensaban y la última imagen mental que se había hecho Sirius no le había causado una sonrisa. –Se me ha encomendado una nueva labor ¿Sabían ustedes de las reliquias de la Muerte?-

Ambos merodeadores se miraron al principio, confundidos, pero luego asintieron.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver…?-

-Oh no, en nada- sonrió Harry –Simple curiosidad-

-Ajá…-

El muchacho sonrió aún más. Digamos que no podía decir su completo motivo de estar presente en la tierra de los vivos. Solo él podía sonreír así, conociendo lo que se avecinaba.

o-o-o-o

La noticia de la muerte de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ya se había esparcido por todo el mundo mágico y las personas lo comentaban en las calles. La esperanza se había ido por el caño y una vez que se había dado por cierto ese rumor, las calles comenzaron a verse invadidas por los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

Como era de esperarse, el mago cara de serpiente no estaba contento con eso. Alguien, _alguien _le había quitado ese derecho y _privilegio _de asesinar a Harry Potter. Llevaba intentándolo 14 años y llegaba algún novato a formarse al frente de la fila, encontrando la manera de llegar al muchacho y terminándolo. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su nuevo enemigo. Tendría que hacer una visita a Hogwarts.

o-o-o-o

Los profesores, los alumnos. Todo el mundo tenía un gran luto sobre sus cabezas con las noticias del verano. La casa de Gryffindor difícilmente se veía animada por el nuevo año escolar, Ron se veía más malhumorado, Hermione muy pálida. El trío dorado se había disuelto.

Incluso el jefe de la casa de las serpientes se había trago sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes contra sus alumnos. Ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a discutir. Albus Dumbledore sabía el motivo del cambio de humor en el maestro de pociones, y por eso Severus lo había estado evitando todo este tiempo. No quería recibir charlas emocionales sobre el amor perdido de un mortífago y las malas decisiones que se pueden tomar en el lapso de una vida.

Entonces las puertas se azotaron abiertas. Los jóvenes magos suprimieron gritos de sorpresa y terror cuando Lord Voldemort entró avanzando por el medio del comedor, su túnica negra ondeando detrás de él. Sus seguidores se quedaron apostados en la puerta impidiendo la salida de cualquiera, pero el mago oscuro siguió hasta posicionarse frente a la mesa del profesorado.

-Solo lo diré una vez…- siseó peligrosamente, rendijas en lugar de ojos clavados en Dumbledore -¡¿Quién asesinó a Harry Potter?-

Terapia, Lord Voldemort necesitaba un psicólogo de San Mungo. Por lo menos eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Dumbledore cuando vio al mago tenebroso apuntarle a cada uno de sus maestros, esperando que confesaran que ellos habían matado a Harry Potter, solo para quitarle la victoria a él. Estaba a punto de decir algo a su favor, para calmar al tenso mago oscuro, cuando una maldición verde fue conjurada y pasó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, atinando de lleno a quien tenía a su derecha.

Minerva McGonagall cayó sobre la mesa, su rostro golpeando el plato de la cena frente a ella y su varita rodando escaleras abajo. Varios parpadearon perplejos, no esperaban un ataque tan rápido.

Voldemort se echó hacia atrás y se dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, sonriendo de manera desquiciada como solo Bellatrix lo podía hacer. Volvió en pocos segundos a una postura seria y malvada, preguntando lo que dijo no preguntaría otra vez.

-¿Quién-asesinó-a-Harry-Potter?- una mano en la cadera y con la otra apuntando a su siguiente víctima.

Nadie contestó la interrogante y se pudieron escuchar las risas malvadas de los mortífagos. Después se volvió a conjurar la maldición asesina y la enfermera de Hogwarts cayó sobre su silla, su cabeza colgando de lado, sin vida.

El mago tenebroso se pasó una mano por su calva cabeza y luego por la cara, desentumeciendo sus músculos que comenzaban a petrificarse en una sonrisa malvada eterna. Volvió a erguirse recto y azotó su pié izquierdo contra el suelo con insubordinación. Le dolió, debía admitirlo. Andar descalzo no era una buena idea. Aún así apretó los labios mientras pasaba el ardor en la planta de su pié. Escuchó alguien de entre los alumnos corear:

-¡UUUUUU, se vale sobar!- ese _alguien _tenía agallas. Voldemort había pensado un momento en matar a ese alumno –quien quiera que fuera- pero después de meditarlo unos momentos, seguía sin conocer al asesino de su tan querido enemigo Harry Potter, y _alguien _había tenido el valor de abuchearlo en frente de todos. Meditó por un momento, podría hacerle una cicatriz en la frente y darle unas gafas…

No, era demasiado optimista. ¿Qué sentiría él si Harry lo hubiera cambiado por otro?

-¿El asesino?- acortó su pregunta, debía vengar a su enemigo. Le había jurado que él lo mataría.

Dos rayos más impactaron y con sonidos sordos, Pomona Sprout y el Profesor Flitwick se derrumbaron en sus lugares sin la oportunidad de decir: -Yo ya no juego-

Tom Marvolo Riddle podría seguir hasta que no quedara ningún alma, no tenía prisa. Y sus mortífagos se hacían espacio al final de las mesas de las casas, tomando comida y deleitándose de esa masacre.

Cuando volvió a mirar a los miembros en pie, no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada. Solo una mirada bastó para comprendieran lo quería, por Merlín, ya lo había repetido 3 veces. Comenzó desde su izquierda a asesinar profesores, en el orden en el que estaban sentados. Cuando Hagrid cayó lo había hecho sobre el diminuto cuerpo del fallecido profesor de Flitwick.

Ahora quedaba frente a frente con Dumbledore. Si el viejo no quería una masacre en sus manos –bueno, una masacre _estudiantil_- debía hablar ahora o callar para siempre.

En eso las puertas se volvieron a abrir, dos merodeadores entraron corriendo con esperanzas de detener lo que ya había pasado –entonces habían llegado 15 maldiciones tarde- y detrás de ellos, se abrió paso una figura transparente que al principio fue confundida con un fantasma de Hogwarts. Por lo menos hasta el momento en el que Lord Voldemort gritó:

-¡HARRY!- con una felicidad digna de alguien que se reencontraba con un viejo enemigo. Harry le sonrió mientras se acercaba, dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

-¡Cara de serpiente!- saludó el Potter

-¡Muchacho insolente!- le regresó Voldemort todavía entusiasmado, pero volvió adoptar su tono serio-siniestro -¡¿Cómo te atreves a morirte, sin decirme?-

El joven espíritu se encogió de hombros –Fui atropellado, no es nada personal-

Con tristeza en su rostro, negó el mago oscuro.

-Aún así… tratar de conquistar al mundo, sin nadie que arruine mis planes año tras año, no tiene ningún sentido- utilizó la manga de su túnica para limpiar disimuladamente una lágrima –La vida no es justa- reclamó

-Nunca lo ha sido- aseguró Harry dándole palmaditas invisibles en el hombro –Perdí a mi madre dos veces en menos de 14 años- ambos suspiraron.

Alrededor del comedor podían escucharse susurros que apoyaban eso. Pero Lord Voldemort no era conocido por darse por vencido, él terminaría su labor de una manera o de otra.

-No lo harías…- musitó Harry dando un paso hacia atrás cuando el pensamiento del mago cara de serpiente pasó por sus ojos. Su enemigo asintió mientras acomodaba su varita, apuntando a su propio ¿Corazón?, Bellatrix se levantó con un terrible gemido y protestando por esa tonta acción, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

El cuerpo del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos azotó contra el suelo con magnífica gracia, al mismo tiempo que un espectro se formaba a un lado. Sonrisa malvada, manos huesudas, ojos de serpiente.

Miró a Harry, y el muchacho le sonrió. Entonces el ojiverde comenzó a correr como si su vida en el otro mundo dependiera de ello. Después de eso Voldemort rompió en una carcajada maligna antes de seguirlo.

_Y vivieron en el otro mundo, atormentándose el uno al otro por siempre._

_Fin_

_"La vida de quienes quedaron vivos"_

**James Potter**: Volvió al ministerio como auror, esperanzado de que en alguna misión fuera asesinado y así no habría necesidad de suicidarse para seguir a su familia. Para su desgracia, los mortífagos restantes –tan devotos al Señor Tenebroso- se asesinaron entre ellos mismos por órdenes de su jefe, para ayudarlo en la captura del espíritu de Harry Potter. Según Lord Voldemort, es difícil conseguir partidarios en el otro mundo cuando no tienes dinero con qué pagarles. Así que permaneció el resto de su vida como un auror con deseos suicidas que de una u otra manera eran frustrados.

**Crux Black**: El joven Heredero de la familia Black fue internado en un centro psiquiátrico pues decía que el fantasma de una niña lo seguía. En sus TIMOs de Hogwarts solo dibujó un sostén amarillo, durante clases comenzó a usar un sostén amarillo sobre el uniforme y a la hora de la comida se limpiaba las manos y la boca con un sostén amarillo.

**Sirius Black**: Padre del joven Crux, quedó devastado por la salud mental de su hijo así que decidió lanzarle por el velo de la muerte en el Departamento de misterios. Fuentes de poca confianza dicen que terminó en una dimensión alterna donde actúa como mamá, papá y padrino de Harry Potter. También se dice que tiene una hija, pero poco después de llegar parece haber sido asesinado por un grupo de mortífagos. Se aclara que la fuente de esta versión no es mucho de fiar. Solo nos mandó una lechuza con las iniciales de su nombre R.A.B.

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Al ser una mortífago importante del señor Tenebroso, no se suicidó con los demás. Fue la última en pié antes de volver a la mansión Malfoy, en un intento de morir con dignidad y honor, tomó una daga japonesa (Posesión de Lucius Malfoy) y se la enterró en el abdomen. Así murió. Pero lo que Bellatrix Lestrange nunca supo es que el ritual para morir con dignidad solo era para samuráis y que debía vestirse con un kimono blanco, además de hacer un corte horizontal y luego vertical. Tampoco supo que la autora de este capítulo la obligó a cometer _seppuku _(lo anteriormente hablado) solo porque encuentra el tema fascinante y no sabía a quién más matar.

**Albus Dumbledore: **El viejo Director de Hogwarts siguió siendo el viejo Director de Hogwarts por 100 años más, ya que no había amenaza de magos oscuros y cabe mencionar que no tuvo remordimiento alguno por la muerte del _niño-que-vivió. _Cuando Rita Skeeter lo entrevistó, respondió: "Estaba en el destino de Harry el morir". Después de la peculiar declaración, se acusó a la reportera de estar de nuevo cambiando los hechos reales, pero Dumbledore en verdad lo dijo. Murió por que la muerte estaba cansada de esperarlo y una noche hizo que se resbalara con una cáscara de plátano, cayendo de la torre de astronomía, lo cual debió haber sido. Gracias a la muerte por su participación y respeto por el cannon.

**Los Weasley**: Uno de los gemelos se rebanó una oreja por accidente cuando trataba de escuchar un radio dentro de una licuadora muggle. El otro murió de risa por susodicho evento. Molly Weasley murió de un infarto al saber que su hija se había quedado sin esposo –Ja!- y Arthur Weasley no le quedó de otra más que seguir a su esposa –Esta autora no lo hizo pasar por el seppuku-. Bill y Fleur vivieron felices por siempre. Ginny Weasley se quedó solterona por el resto de su vida –Doble ja!-

**Los Dursley: **Vernon Dursley vivió el resto de su vida con una marca en su mejilla "JP" nadie sabe quién la infringió. Petunia Dursley misteriosamente regresó a la edad de un año, pero teniendo la mente de su verdadera edad. Fue regresada en el tiempo y alguien la puso en la puerta de la familia Black. Walburga Black se hizo cargo del pequeño estorbo. Duddley Dursley, mejor conocido como "El gran D" es un conocido bailarín de Striptease. Se esconde la localización del lugar donde trabaja por seguridad de la vista de los lectores.

**Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger: **Harry James Potter regresó al mundo de los vivos solo para matar a sus dos mejores amigos. La versión oficial habla de que el ojiverde –ojigris ahora, cualidad de un fantasma- vino por ellos para que lo ayudaran a pelear contra Voldemort en la otra vida. Hasta el día de hoy no se sabe si lo lograron, a todos aquellos que quieran saberlo, favor de pasar al rectángulo que dice: [Review this story/Chapter] y dejarle la petición de un nuevo fic por escrito a la autora.

* * *

¡Feliz día de los inocentes!

Les doy dos segundos para que adivinen quien soy, porque aunque esto es tan retorcido como siempre –lo siento Sion, es la verdad- no soy Sion! Soy una persona muy cercana a ella que cayó en las garras de su maligna influencia y es demasiado fuerte como para no dejarme. Y aquí me tienen conspirando con ella para un lindo intercambio del día de los Santos Inocentes.

¿No saben quién soy? Awww, me presento ante la sociedad de lectores con TIC (**T**ratan de **I**ncendiar mi **C**uerpo) Mejor conocida como **anypotter**, ¡Hola!

**Anypotter: **la autora saluda con una gran sonrisa triunfal por el reto cumplido. Señala a sion-allegra como la culpable de toda desgracia en este capítulo. Sion regresa una mira de pocos amigos. Esta autora sonríe nerviosamente, -suerte que tengo seguro de vida-. Sion saca un bate de beisbol de la nada, any lo desaparece porque esto sigue siendo su capítulo falso y puede poner que sion no tiene bate. Pero Sion saca un objeto afilado de Merlín sabe dónde y anypotter lo vuelve a desaparecer por su bien. Sion ahora saca un hacha que solo Hagrid podría levantar y anypotter hace su milagrosa desaparición una vez más. Sion saca…

-¡Vamos, Sion! ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? No me contestes, es retórico. ¿Por qué sonríes así? No…NO ¡Espera! Ufff, ¡Casi me decapitas! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Que no me contestes! Tengo una orden de que te alejes a mínimo un continente… bah, encontrarás la forma de burlar esa orden. Así que _puff _me desaparezco. _Puff _aparecí

**_P.D. Espero señales de vida _**

_Wii plagié a Sion, ahora puedo morir en paz. P.D (verdadera) Sion se divirtió con mi fic, favor de pasar a ver los resultados de dejar a tremenda autora hacer lo que quiera con MI fic. Se recomienda llevar paramédicos –en caso de que a mí me dé un infarto-_

_P.D.2. Favor de dejar review sobre cómo les pareció este capítulo del día de los inocentes, aquí mismo en éste fic. Tengan por seguro de que Sion me hará llegar **cada una **de sus opiniones._

_Anypotter_

_

* * *

_

_**Ahora el verdadero capitulo! Por si alguien sigue vivo y quiere leer Pasen al segundo capi de Diferencias Similares de Anypotter, ahí metí yo mi cucharita linda n.n**_

_**Ya sin bromear, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, hasta el final de uno de mis interminables fics! Aunque yo misma no me la crea XD pero síiii es el final aunque no pretendía serlo pero... solo salió, no acostumbro planear los fics y los termino cuando escribiendo me dirijo inconscientemente hacia ahí y muchos de ustedes lo saben =D así que disfrútenlo**_

* * *

No podía hacer más que mirar el cuerpo sobre la cama que tenía enfrente, el corazón le latía dolorosamente al mirarle la cabeza vendada. No miraba que su pecho se moviera y extrañaba la regañona voz de su Lily. Respiró hondo, el corazón le dio un piquetazo. No había permitido que nadie además de la enfermera estuviera en la enfermería. Se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró el amplio techo del lugar. Cuántas veces había terminado ahí mientras estudiaba y cuántas veces no había visto a su hijo pasar noches ahí. Para Harry la enfermería también representaba un tercer hogar.

James jamás pensó que eso fuera a pasar, que algo como esto… pudiera ocurrir… sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al escuchar una queja, se limpió las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había derramado y con las manos en la cama, se paró y se inclinó sobre la cama del muchacho. Dejó de respirar al verlo apretar los ojos, poco después, el muchacho empezó a removerse y James no quería ni apartar la vista siquiera para llamar a la enfermera. Se dijo que cuando Harry abriera los ojos, le gritaría a Pomfrey.

Había pensado que su hijo moriría cuando lo miró en ese estado. Aún antes de asegurarse de que no había solución, sintió como todo caía a sus pies… los pocos años que pudo pasar con él, cuando nació, su boda con Lily, su muerte, el día en que revivió… su misión estropeada, todo el futuro del mundo mágico y también del no mágico yéndose a la basura.

-Mamá -Harry susurró entre sueños. James dio tal brinco que casi se cae de la silla, se puso de pie y bajó la cabeza hasta quedar muy cerca de Harry pero el chico no abrió los ojos, solo parecía tener una pesadilla.

- ¿Nada? -la enfermera se asomó desde su despacho, James solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

Los días seguían pasando y Harry continuaba inconsciente, nadie sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera podían imaginárselo, lo único que era conocimiento de todos, era que él estaba muerto y nada más. El año casi terminaba, la información no avanzaba y todos se ponían más nerviosos, en especial James Potter que apenas si comía, no se apartaba más de lo necesario de su hijo y eso a Sirius no le agradaba en nada aunque no podía hacer mucho. A pesar de que James se debilitaba, por alguna razón que nadie se explicó tenía un increíble poder que lo hacía inmune a los hechizos que intentaban para dormirlo.

Y justo esa única vez que Sirius logró que James saliera de la enfermeria, fue con amenazas:

- ¡Si Harry despierta, te juro Sirius que…!

-Anda vamos a que comas ya -lo interrumpió tranquilamente mientras lo empujaba fuera.

Fue solo cuestión de que las puertas de la enfermería se cerraran para que los ojos de Harry se abrieran, pero no fue con alegría, una sombra cubría esas esmeraldas que habían alcanzado tanto brillo. Con un suspiro maldijo el solo hecho de poder abrir los ojos. Bajó de la cama para buscar algún adulto solo para que afirmara que sus primas habían muerto, que el mejor profesor que ha tenido en la historia del Hogwarts también había muerto… que ya no volvería a ver a su madre –volvió a suspirar- si tan solo pudiera saber que ella seguía en esa extraña vida no vida como había dicho su padrino. Pero ya no vería la nube cambiar de color sobre la cabeza de su padre ni escucharía la voz de su madre, prefería mirar la nube y escuchar esa voz aunque fuera a escondidas, que ella no supiera, que nadie supiera.

Extrañado porque la enfermería estaba vacía, era raro cuando la enfermera no estaba ahí para echar a los que importunaban a los pacientes. Más se sorprendió al salir en pijama y ver a Remus Lupin que sonriendo tranquilamente se acercaba a él, casi corría y lo peor de todo era que no estaba transparente como los fantasmas que él conocía, se quedó de pie ahí sin atinar a hacer algo más, aunque se estaba pensando el salir corriendo, mirar un fantasma normal como debían ser los fantasmas era una cosa… pero el mirar un fantasma tan extraño ya era totalmente diferente. Retrocedió un paso.

-De regreso a la enfermería, anda que tu padre viene corriendo hacia acá y no le gustará ver que estás descalzo, además ya van a salir todos, que bueno que ya hayas despertado Harry, ahora faltará ver si tu padre deja que te quedes lo que queda del año -Remus lo abrazó e intentó moverlo pero el muchacho no se movió -Harry vamos -se separó de él y lo miró

-Tío Remus -murmuró Harry, estaba tan apenado y se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para no darse cuenta de la sorpresa que cubrió al licántropo al escucharlo decirle tío -las gemelas, Isis ¿cómo está? -un escalofrío recorrió al chico al recordar el cuerpo, casi no se atrevió a nombrar a su otra prima -y… Anhelys -ansioso esperó la respuesta, estaba preparado para intentar atrapar al hombre, incluso se palpó el pantalón pero extrañado comprobó que no llevaba su varita.

- ¡Harry! -un piquetazo le atravesó la cabeza y se preguntó qué tanto tiempo había dormido al ver a sus amigos que llegaban corriendo. Hermione se colgó de él casi derribándolo pero Remus aún confuso logró detenerlos.

-Amigo creí que nunca ibas a despertar -dijo el pelirrojo y le palmeó el hombro por sobre Hermione

-Chicos, dejemos que Harry regrese a… -intentó decir Remus pero James lo interrumpió.

- ¡Te dije que te lo iba a arrancar Sirius! -exclamó el padre, Hermione se apartó rápidamente, se secó un par de lágrimas y dejó que lo revisara.

- ¡No es cierto, no dijiste nada! -regresó Sirius, sonreía alegre con los ojos en su ahijado, el muchacho se confundía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Vamos a que te acuestes Harry -James lo empujó hacia él y casi arrastrándolo se lo llevó.

Caminó en silencio, los ojos le picaban pensando en lo que había pasado, pero también le carcomía el hecho de que sus amigos ya estuvieran en el colegio. Cuando su padre casi lo subía a la cama, el muchacho reaccionó y de un brinco miró a Sirius que volvía a bromear con su padre por lo sobreprotector que resultaba.

- ¿Y Crux?

Sirius dejó de reír al escucharlo, James se giró hacia su hijo y sus amigos no comprendieron.

- ¿Se enojó? -volvió a inquirir, hablaría de su madre cuando todos se hubieran ido y lo dejaran con su padre.

- ¡Les dejé muy claro… -madame Pomfrey irrumpió en la silenciosa habitación, con su aire de mando se acercó -...que tenían que hablarme cuando despertara -regañó a nadie en específico, pero Remus sonrió sin remedio al ver a sus dos mejores amigos señalarse mutuamente a punto de echarle la culpa al otro pero la enfermera los interrumpió - no importa quien indujo al otro, recuéstate cariño -señaló la cama a Harry pero el muchacho no se movió hasta que ella lo empujó, hacía preguntas de forma rutinaria, para ella Harry estaba bien pero tenía que revisarlo.

-Creo que tiene alucinaciones -murmuró Remus. James y Sirius asintieron al unísono, Harry los miró en mitad ofendido, mitad confuso.

- ¿Qué clase?

-Pregunta por personas -contestaron los merodeadores

-Pero… mi mamá… papá ella…

James suspiró y se quedó con los ojos cerrados por un momento, después los abrió y con un brillo extraño en los ojos, un brillo que descolocó completamente a Harry –no era tristeza, pero el muchacho no supo decir con exactitud lo que era- habló muy tranquilo:

-Ella no regresó hijo

Harry se quedó mirando a su padre, sintió que la enfermera le recogía la manga de la pijama y le revisaba la mano, sin intención miró algo en su mano y se giró rápìdamente. Se acercó la mano a los ojos para asegurarse.

-Sigo sin entender como fue que ese hombre atrapó a Moody -masculló James, sonaba molesto -es un viejo difícil de engañar…

-Nah, lo que yo me pregunto es cómo engañó a Dumbledore, Moody es un bebé comparado con Albus, éste sí está viejo y es más difícil de engañar para que veas

- ¡Señor Black compórtese por favor! -lo regañó la enfermera, Remus no aguantó y se le escapó una carcajada, James se le unió no mucho después.

Harry se les quedó mirando, eso había pasado hacía casi cuatro meses no veía la razón para discutirlo ahora.

-Hijo -la risa terminó como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, James se giró muy serio hacia Harry. Ron y Hermione permanecían en silencio, se habían sentado en una de las camas junto a Harry, tenían la esperanza de que no los notaran y pudieran quedarse -crees poder decirnos lo que pasó en el cementerio?

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry abrió la boca sin comprender completamente.

-Solo sabemos lo que dijiste al llegar -miró hacia la puerta donde el director con una amable sonrisa lo saludó con la cabeza, era él quien había hablado, los demás asintieron rápidamente. Le dirigió una mirada a los dos muchachos y siguió hacia Harry.

-Pero… pero… Crux y las gemelas… mi mamá…

_-Está confudido James_ -Harry dio un brinco al escuchar la voz, su mirada ansiosa se paseó por toda la habitación.

- ¡Mamá! -gritó

-Creo que van a dejarlo descansar -la enfermera intentó acostarlo pero Harry se bajó de la cama más rápido de lo que ella pudo moverse.

- ¡No alucino, escuché a mi madre! -exclamó alterado, James perdió el color y su boca se abrió solo un poco.

-Harry toma esto para que duermas sin soñar…

-Ya dormí suficiente -masculló el chico, empezaba a molestarle que los únicos que lo comprendían comenzaran a creer que estaba loco

-_James crees que me escuche?_ -la voz sonaba sorprendida, pero para Harry se escuchaba perfectamente feliz

-Claro que te escucho mamá!

- ¡Dios mío! -murmuró la enfermera y sacó su varita dispuesta a usarla, James no lograba moverse.

- ¡_Muévete Potter, no ves que lo van a hechizar!_

Con esa orden, Harry dejó de buscar a su madre por la enfermería y se giró lentamente, posó sus ojos sobre la cabeza de su padre, una nube sonrosada flotaba ahí. Tuvo que recargarse en una cama al verlo, pero de reojo miró a la enfermera acercarse y en un segundo brincó sobre la cama y salió corriendo, tenía que aclararse antes de afrontar todo lo que parecía pasar. Escuchó pasos tan rápido como atravesó la puerta e hizo oídos sordos a los gritos histéricos de su padre, incluso más de una vez, se agachó para esquivar un rayo, no quería saber de que eran. Deseó haber llevado su capa de invisibilidad o al menos el mapa del merodeador, no querían que lo encontraran… al menos que saliera del colegio. Giró a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y corrió hasta la estatua de la bruja jorobada, tocó con su varita, murmuró y entró corriendo, apenas si se detuvo para cerrar la trampa y siguió derecho por el maltrecho camino, recordó que iba descalzo cuando tropezó con una enorme roca y todas las palabras mal sonantes que sabía, acudieron a su cabeza. Sacudiéndose el pijama, volvió a caminar apresurado. Si había perdido a quienes lo seguían, no tardarían mucho en ir por el mapa y saber dónde estaba, tenía que salir cuanto antes para que no lo encontraran.

En Honey Ducks no había nadie, al salir no le pareció extraño que estuviera vacío un lugar como ese, solo quería pensar. Atravesó la tienda en silencio, imágenes de lo que había vivido lo invadían. Él recordaba todo con tanto detalle que no comprendía lo que pasaba, no sabía nada no tenía una idea de… de nada.

Salió al deshabitado pueblo y caminó por el centro de la calle principal, no se puso a pensar en que era demasiado raro tanto silencio, solo pensaba en que todo lo que había vivido por meses era… lo que… lo que había vivido con su madre era mentira, todo. ¿Pero acaso no había deseado él, eso hacía solo unos minutos?. Suspiró y siguió andando, seguía preguntándose si todo había sido un sueño en realidad, si existían esos primos que él había llegado a conocer tan bien. De tener nada, había pasado a tener un padre y después un padrino que no huía de la ley ¿sería eso también algo que había soñado?. Volvió a mirar su mano, Wormtail le había cortado y agregado su sangre para regresar a su amo. Harry suspiró al ver que la cortada no parecía tener los cuatro meses que él recordaba haber vivido, sino todo lo contrario, ni siquiera había terminado de cicatrizar algo que solo podía significar una cosa, había pasado algunos días inconsciente después de regresar con el cuerpo de Cedric o… cómo pudo regresar, él no recordaba más que su madre lo que había ayudado a salir del cementerio y habían ido a parar a Privet Drive.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gruñó molesto, dio una patada a una piedra que encontró y volvió a maldecir, había olvidado que seguía descalzo.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa miren lo que traen los theastrals

Harry se giró de un brinco, su varita presta para lo que se le presentara. Un sujeto alto lo miraba desde sus casi dos metros, la raída túnica despedía un olor terrible, cabello grasoso que parecía rastas a los costados de la cabeza, las únicas partes donde había, desde el rostro redondo y sucio lo miraba un par de ojos casi desquiciados, algo brilló bajo la túnica, sorprendido, el muchacho miró una mano de plata que sostenía una varita.

- ¿Peter? -apenas masculló cuando un rayo le rozó la oreja, pecho tierra levantó la cabeza, Pettigrew le sonreía. Acababa de salir de la enfermería y lo atacaban, menos mal que había llevado su varita, contraatacó de inmediato, sabía que era más hábil que ese hombre.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que Harry se enfrascara en una increíble pelea con Wormtail, el chico tuvo que retractarse, aunque no lo parecía, Pettigrew era hábil, o al menos tenía maña pues casi se había escapado y atacado por la espalda en más de una ocasión. La siguiente ocasión en que Harry puso atención a su alrededor, lo invadió un dolor agudo casi intolerable en la frente, se aferró la cicatriz con ambas manos, casi se sacaba un ojo con la varita, tardé se dio cuenta de que Wormtail había dejado de atacar y se retiró con una exagerada reverencia, ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando se vio rodeado por mortífagos y el mismo Lord Voldemort con su reptil mueca que asemejaba una tétrica sonrisa, se acercaba tranquilamente como si pensara cada paso que daba, no se miraba nada feliz.

-Pequeño Potter, tardaste bastante en despertar -su sonrisa se amplió de forma repulsiva, Harry rodó su varita entre sus dedos, empezó a retroceder solo un poco más rápido de lo que Voldemort avanzaba.

Eran aún más mortífagos que los que habían estado en el cementerio hacía cuatro o quizá menos meses, algunos días tal vez.

-A decir verdad me lo pusiste mucho más fácil -el Lord hablaba como si comentara lo perfecto que estaba el clima, de una forma tan casual que Harry casi se sintió tentado de responder -salir en esa forma, pensé que habíamos hecho mal en deshacernos de toda la gente -con un además le quitó importancia, fue cuando el chico comprendió la razón de que el pueblo estuviera tan silencioso… la gente estaba muerta -pero veo que no importó en realidad -buen trabajo Wormtail

Pettigrew se encogió con devoción temerosa, temblaba cuando Lord Voldemort lo miró

-_No, no podemos intervenir_

Harry olvidó por un segundo a su némesis que lo señalaba con una mortal varita y miró tras él, justo a su espalda a unos centímetros estaban tres seres enormes que él no recordaba haber conocido.

-_Pero…_

_-No -_interrumpió el más alto a los otros dos.

Harry miraba boquiabierto como tocaban a Voldemort y lo señalaban a él, como si nadie pudiera mirarlos, entonces pasó algo que descolocó más aún al muchacho, una imagen espectral de su padre apareció.

-_Lo encontraron! Y por qué no me dicen nada? -_estaba molesto, casi les llegaba al ombligo a… ¿serían los guardianes? ¿Los que habían armado todo ese circo? -_ espera hijo, voy para allá _-por un segundo su padre lo miró, él intentó decirle que los miraba y escuchaba pero no tuvo tiempo, ya había desaparecido, aunque pudo ver una mirada de sorpresa en James o quizá solo la imaginó.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a los enormes seres que discutían tan solo a unos metros de él. Tuvo que parpadear y agitar la cabeza varias veces para identificar la razón del tremendo dolor que lo invadía, cuando pudo enfocar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso y alguien lo pateaba, levantó la mirada solo para mirar a Voldemort sobre su cabeza, lo miraba confundido, movió la mano indicándole a quien lo pateaba que se alejara y con su varita le ordenó a Harry que se pusiera de pie, el chico obedeció de un brinco y se puso a varios metros lejos de su enemigo. Los guardianes seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

- ¡Harry abajo!

No esperó a ver a quien le ordenaba aquello y se tiró pecho tierra. El dolor de la cicatriz empezaba a marearlo.

- ¿Estás bien? -alguien le acarició la cabeza, apenas logró mirar la mirada molesta que le lanzaba su padre antes de que todo se volviera negro, el dolor era inmenso y ya no pudo soportarlo.

Los tres merodeadores en el centro, en el medio de ellos estaba Harry protegido por excelentes magos que se las arreglaron para pelear espalda contra espalda.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí Tom?

Albus Dumbledore apareció imponente tras los merodeadores que casi sin prestarle atención siguieron con su pelea.

-Me pareció una excelente oportunidad viejo -Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia el director y acto seguido desapareció con un grito de furia.

Cayeron muy pocos mortífagos, la gran mayoría huyó con su amo. Casi había pasado media hora cuando James se giró y posó la mirada en su hijo.

-Lo amo -murmuró.

Sirius y Remus se miraron un segundo antes de mirar a su amigo. Dumbledore molesto se mantenía al margen.

-Es tanto que… Sirius -se giró hacia él -prométeme que cuidarás de él…

-No James, no puedes estar hablando en serio

-Lo intenté amigo, lo…

- ¡Papá! -gritó Harry, se sentó como si hubiera presentido algo. El padre se arrodilló junto a su hijo y lo abrazó.

-Te amo Harry, siempre te amaremos

-No, no lo hagas, te lo prohíbo!

Harry se irguió de un brinco, miraba furioso a su padre.

- ¡Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres, por eso te vas, ya entendí todo! -imperioso señaló hacia donde hacía unos segundos había estado Voldemort y donde precisamente los tres guardianes lo miraron -ellos tuvieron que ver, ellos tuvieron la culpa de todo… Crux y las gemelas si existieron.

En los ojos de James se reflejó la sorpresa y después una sonrisa de burla apareció y fue directo hacia los enormes seres que miraban sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto asustados.

-_Un mortal no debe conocernos -_bramó el de piel oscura

-Los conozco, puedo verlos y escucho perfectamente, también miro a mi madre -furioso y hasta cierto punto confuso, señaló sobre la cabeza de su padre -siempre la he visto -enfurruñado se cruzó de brazos.

James empezaba a divertirse de lo lindo, en especial porque tenía de primera vista a los guardianes y él podía verlos claramente, no como Harry que solo tenía una visión espectral, es decir, los miraba transparentes como si fueran fantasmas. Los guardianes se miraron y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, ni siquiera James pudo escucharlos. Solo unos segundos después, uno de ellos se giró hacia James. Jacob lució su gran altura, sobrepasaba por mucho a sus hermanos.

- ¿_Qué darías James? Una vez fallaste en tu misión… por qué debemos creerte, nada tienes que ofrecernos_

-Mi vida, sé que no me pertenece… ya no…

- ¡Papá! -Harry intentó acercarse a su padre pero Sirius lo abrazó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado el animago pero no lo dejó que se moviera.

Sirius ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, pero James ya se lo había explicado anteriormente y sabía lo que pretendía o al menos lo sospechaba, aún sin escuchar las preguntas a las que su mejor amigo respondía.

-Si de algo sirve, ofrezco lo mismo -murmuró Remus, tampoco escuchaba al más alto de los guardianes. Sirius pensó ofrecerse pero alguien tenía que cuidar de su ahijado.

-He vivido ya demasiado -agregó Dumbledore, pensaba que con su testamento, Harry tuviera suficiente para destruír a Voldemort… solo esperaba que pudiera encontrar el testamento secreto cuando leyeran el primero.

Mikkel, el guardián que llevaba la batuta en ese trío de inmortales, miraba sorprendido a los simples mortales que ofrecían su vida. Su piel morena brillaba tenuemente a los ojos de James, lo que más le asombraba era el hecho de que no lo miraban y que James estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su hijo, al chiquillo que había deseado cuidar en carne y hueso desde que habían llegado con ellos. Así como la madre había dado su vida para que todo se revirtiera. Se giró y miró a sus hermanos, ninguno estaba mejor que él.

_-Tu vida… su vida será -_Saíd se acercó hacia los tres magos.

Harry se debatía entre los brazos de Sirius, pataleaba y golpeaba al animago pero éste no parecía sentir nada. Lloraba mirando como perdería a sus amigos.

- _¿No me ofreces tu vida? _-frente a Dumbledore, miró a Sirius. James se negó a hablar y Harry maldijo lo más fuerte que pudo al guardián. Pero ellos tenían la forma de saber lo que los mortales pensaban.

-Si supiera que estarías bien cuidado, haría lo mismo -susurró Sirius.

Harry quiso gritar cuando los guardianes sonrieron, pero no pudo porque casi de inmediate se sumió en un torbellino de colores, un torbellino invertido y que lo hizo ascender desde la ancha boca hasta el cono que cada vez se cerraba más y más hasta que se vio aplastado entre sus paredes, sentía que no podía respirar y algo lo empujaba desde más abajo como si el pequeño cono en el que se había atorado luchara por expulsarlo, sus pensamientos volaban frente a él, imágenes que él había atesorado en tan poco tiempo empezaron a esfumarse aunque él no quería dejarlas ir… gritó llamando a su padre pero no salieron palabras, todo estaba negro y de pronto se volvió tan blanco que no pudo ver y tampoco recordar… el cono por fin logró expulsarlo, las paredes se abrieron y sintió un dolor en el trasero, alguien lo había nalgueado…

-Es un saludable niño, felicidades -dijo el medimago, sostenía a un bebé que aún chorreaba sangre, los ojos esmeralda bañados en lágrimas contemplaron al milagro que tenía sobre ella a escasos milímetros de la cara - ¿tiene nombre?

En un rincón alejado, tres enormes seres contemplaban la escena con la esperanza de que nada volviera a repetirse. Nunca les habían gustado las misiones después de la muerte, pero siempre quedaban recuerdos inconscientes que los mortales solían llamar dejá vú y algunas veces, les hacían caso y otras tantas aparecían con tiempo suficiente para poder cambiarlas. Un flachazo de sabiduría brilló en los ojos de James Potter, tenía la sensación de que ese momento ya lo había vivido. En un segundo de incertidumbre o quizá de paranoia, miró hacia un rincón, pero no había nada… aunque su instinto le aseguraba que no era así.

-Harry, Harry James Potter -sonrió el orgulloso padre volviendo la vista junto a su esposa y contempló el mayor milagro que en ese momento pudo imaginar y ambos se prometieron que nada lastimaría al pequeño ser que intentaba tomar el primer alimento en su nueva vida, así tuvieran que morir para lograrlo.

_

* * *

_

**_Repito, no es broma! el final de un fic! y me gusta como quedó =D. ustedes qué opinan?_**

**FELIZ AÑO!**

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
